Delta
by CyborgMind
Summary: Deep in the secret vaults of an abandoned military base, a ghost uncovers a long lost hero who's destiny has been centuries in the making.
1. The Discovery

The Discovery

A small siren wailed as the large, metallic doors slowly lifted. The gears were shrieking and dust filled the air. The hanger had not been opened in centuries. Just as light began to creep inside, a small, glowing orb flew in under the hanger doors.

The ghost, assigned to search for a worthy Guardian candidate, immediately began a scan of the room. The hanger was massive, and still held several golden age warships. The ghost knew this was an opportunity to find a Guardian with fantastic qualities for battle. Warship pilots were fearless, cunning, and adaptable.

There was no time to waste. The ghost went right to work opening each warship and scanning the inside for bodies. The first was completely clean without a single sign of anyone having been inside. The second turned out to be the same. By the time the third was scanned the ghost had gotten frustrated. It was clear now that these ships had never been deployed and they were unlikely to contain any bodies, much less a future Guardian. Annoyed, the ghost made his way to the control room off to the right. It was standard protocol to recover any golden age data logs whether a Guardian was raised or not.

The complex the ghost had made his way through was part of an advanced United States military base stationed in what was left of the Arabian Union in the Middle East, long before the collapse. It was a testing ground for some of the world's greatest technologies, including security systems, but that was no match for a ghost. No system is. Created by the Traveler itself, ghosts were designed to have technological capabilities unlike anything anyone had ever seen.

The ghost was through the firewall in a matter of seconds and an immediate download of all data began. While the download progressed, the ghost sifted through the data to flag any files of interest. The base was already a gold mine as it was. Intact golden age warships were hard to come by and there was no doubt that Amanda Holliday would send some Guardians to retrieve them. The ghost made sure to mark all files related to the construction and operation of the warships.

The download was nearly complete when a message appeared on the screen, accompanied by a flashing red light. Surprised, the ghost halted the download. The screen read "WARNING: BLACK DRIVE COMPROMISED / AUTO DATA DESTRUCTION INITIATED".

Alarmed, the ghost immediately began an encryption breakdown of the hard drive. Whatever the failsafe was trying to destroy had to be saved. After a few seconds the ghost located a phantom file. It was disguised as a flight program but could not be opened from the outside. After a few more seconds the ghost was able to break through and view the file. There was a long list of data logs designated as classified, and one by one they were disappearing.

The ghost quickly inserted a time-stop virus, designed to force a system to halt all ongoing activity. Half of the logs were gone now and it kept going. The ghost could only watch while the virus did its job.

Just when it seemed that nothing would be recovered, a green indicator popped up on the screen. The virus had gotten through.

Only one data log was left in the file, which the ghost opened right away. It read:

CLASSIFIED: PROJECT DELTA

Vault B-7

Designation: Robotics / Advanced

Clearance Level - 9

Model Number: [REDACTED]

Deployment Status: [REDACTED]

Supervisor: Dr. Yazan Sayyed

Nothing was clear in the log but a name was the perfect lead. The ghost immediately sent a request to the Tower's database for information on Dr. Yazan Sayyed while completing the initial download. The download had finished right as the ghost received all of the Vanguard's files connected to Sayyed.

From what was given, Dr. Sayyed was a brilliant Arabic robotics engineer, responsible for the creation of the Frames. Frames were simple automata designed for tasks such as maintenance and service, but their potential was never realized until long after Sayyed's death and the Collapse. They are now used throughout the Last City, often taking the role of a vendor, janitor, or mechanic.

To the ghost it appeared that Sayyed was a prominent figure, until the last few files were opened. Apparently Sayyed's final days were some of his worst. He was arrested for conspiring against the Traveler and building weapons for an anti-alien group simply named "The Defense". Unfortunately the weapons were never found.

"Until today", the ghost said to himself. Whatever Project Delta was, it was located in vault B-7. The ghost brought up a map of the complex. Sure enough, there was an entire wing dedicated to "vaults", or labs. Vault 7, section B, lay at the end of a long hallway on the other side of the complex.

Without any delay, the ghost made his way through the corridors that led to the central hub where all the wings of the complex connected. The hub was circular, enormous in size, and covered with a giant glass dome. The space was full of old technology and bodies, all of which the ghost had already investigated before reaching the hanger.

The ghost was about to make his way into the northwest wing where the vaults were located, when an energized explosion came from far above the dome, illuminating the hub in a violet-red light. The ghost flew for cover behind a broken flower pot and slowly took a peek around it.

There, just above the complex, hovered a massive Fallen ketch flying the banners of the House of Devils. This was bad. There was a whole wealth of golden age technology in there free for the taking. The ghost wasted no time sending an emergency report to the Tower before heading towards the northwest wing again. The House of Devils was notorious for raiding any and all facilities that might give them the upper hand against their enemies, and they were about to hit the mother-load.

The ghost had gotten out of sight right as a Fallen dropship descended on the dome. The sound of glass breaking could be heard throughout the complex. If nothing else, Project Delta had to be secured from the Fallen.

The ghost reached section B in no time and went straight to the door of vault 7. It was protected by several locks and encryptions, but it was nothing that couldn't be broken. One by one, the ghost passed all the security measures and the door opened with a loud click.

He flew in fast and ordered the door to close. He considered his options as the lights gradually came on. The Fallen would most likely sweep the complex one wing after another, which gave him some time. Even if they reached the vault wing, they would have to blow the doors open one by one. The sound of explosions was as good a warning as any.

The ghost turned his attention to the lab before him. The entry room was bare, with nothing but a few tables and empty storage containers. Behind that, though, was an old wooden door with a padlock on it. With no trouble at all, the ghost cut a hole through the door with a laser.

The inside was musty, and full of rows upon rows of crates that stacked to the ceiling. In one corner of the room, a crate laid open, and the ghost went to check it out.

Inside was a rifle, not unlike a scout rifle that Guardians use, but many parts were majorly outdated. There was one word printed on the side of the weapon: MIDA.

Curious, the ghost made his way down the isles of crates that no doubt contained all kinds of weapons. There seemed to be an assortment of all forms of firearms from pistols, to assault rifles, to sniper rifles. The ghost turned at the next corner, and was surprised to find yet another door.

This door was metallic, and on it was painted the word "DELTA". The door was protected by a keypad which the ghost easily bypassed with a simple hack. There was a short beep and the door swung open.

When the ghost looked inside, he jumped back in astonishment. Before him was a small, square room that contained nothing but a leather chair, and a humanoid figure sitting in it.

It took a couple seconds for the ghost to realize that this being wasn't alive, or even human. It was a machine. An exo. Excitement swelled within the ghost. Could this be his lucky break? He scanned the silver, metallic figure over and formed the results. To the ghost's amazement, this exo contained the power of light unlike anything he had ever seen.

"At last!" exclaimed the ghost to himself. "Welcome to the ranks, Guardian." With that the ghost expanded into a sphere of light and called upon the Traveler-given power of resurrection.

A flash of light shot out of the ghost, and the exo suddenly writhed into existence. It had a short spasm in the chair, and then fell to the floor on its hands and knees.

"Incredible." said the ghost in amazement. "Welcome to the land of the living!"

The silver exo slowly stood up and focused its glowing blue eyes. Before him hovered a white, pointed orb with a royal blue stripe down the middle towards its single glowing eye.

"I know you must have many questions, guardian, and all will be answered in due time." The ghost prepared his material generation system and quickly initiated a transmat to form armor and cloth around the exo. "Congratulations, Guardian. You have been classified as a warlock!"

The exo looked down at his newly formed armor and flinched as a helmet materialized around his head. "The Fallen are here and they will kill us." said the ghost. "We need to get out of here fast. Do you remember anything about this facility?"

The exo surveyed his surroundings with a blank expression. "Do you remember anything at all?" tried the ghost.

Finally the exo opened his mouth and in a deep, smokey voice said, "My name."

"That's a start! What is it?" said the ghost.

The exo straightened to his full height as he retrieved his only personal memory. "I... I am Delta."


	2. The Escape

The Escape

BOOM! The room shook as the explosion rang out through the complex. "The Fallen are closing in on us!" exclaimed the ghost. "Can you fight?" he asked his new companion.

"All systems appear to be functional", replied the exo.

"Good. That's good. There are weapons in this room." The ghost led Delta to the open crate he found earlier. "This… Mida, should still work."

Delta picked up the weapon as well as the ammunition that lay beneath it. He stuffed the magazine into its slot and locked it into place. "This will do just fine", he said, looking down the gun's sights. BOOM! The explosion was closer now.

"They are opening the vaults one by one", said the ghost. "It's time to go." The two made their way into the entry room where the ghost opened the door to the hallway. Then, to Delta's surprise, the ghost disappeared before his very optics. "Don't worry I'm still here." assured the ghost.

Delta nodded his head in acknowledgement and slowly peeked through the door, Mida armed. Down the hall towards the central hub, two creatures stood guard at a vault door that had been blown wide open. Delta evaluated the threat that would no doubt stand between him and his exit. These aliens were smaller than he was, humanoid in appearance, save for their multiple glowing eyes.

"Dregs", observed the ghost. "You can take them."

The exo took a deep breath and slowly stepped into the hallway, aiming his weapon at the Fallen. Delta couldn't remember much of anything, but the gun felt familiar in his hands, as if he had done this a million times. Without a second thought, Delta double tapped the trigger and both dregs fell to the floor, spewing ether from their heads.

"Impressive!" said his ghost.

Delta smiled the best way his mechanical face could. He didn't know how, but he was a really good shot. The satisfaction was short lived however, as the sound of crackling electricity could be heard from the vault. Through the gaping hole another alien adversary stepped into the hallway. It roared at the sight of its fallen companions and turned to see Delta at the end of the corridor. This particular Fallen was larger than the others and had four arms, two of which holding blades that pulsed with electricity. Delta aimed his weapon at the creature, but was surprised when it vanished.

"That can't be good. I've seen this before", said his ghost. "It's cloaked. Keep your eyes peeled."

Delta stood motionless, watching for any sign of movement. It was only mere seconds, but to him it felt like minutes.

The anticipation annoyed Delta, and sparked a series of cognitive procedures in the deep recesses of his programming. He began to wonder how it was he was even in this situation. Questions began to flood his artificial brain. Where is he? What is he? Why can't he remember anything? Delta began to become aware of more than just his surroundings. He was so quickly consumed in thought that he almost didn't catch the electric spark in the corner of his optics. He reacted as fast as he could, jumping back as the Fallen's blades passed inches from his face. The surprise attack caused Delta to drop his weapon.

"Look out!" warned his ghost.

 _'Right'_ Delta thought to himself. _'Fight now, questions later.'_

The bloodthirsty alien wasted no time in attacking again. The creature swung one blade after another. It was all Delta could do to dodge them, unable to retrieve his gun.

However, something strange began to happen. Delta was learning the alien's moves. With each swing it became easier to dodge and more predictable. Little did Delta know that his own combat protocols were hard at work, tracking his opponent's every strike. In no time at all, Delta had discovered a pattern in the Fallen's fighting style. It always kept its left foot forward, and its attacks were a random combination of three different types of swings. Delta compiled the data and waited for the opportune moment.

Sure enough, the Fallen's very next attack was a charging thrust. With one simple side step the blade completely missed, and Delta took his chance. He kicked the Fallen square in the chest. The creature fell on its back, shocked by the hard, sudden strike. While it was in a daze, Delta knelt over the Fallen, and killed the beast with one powerful punch into its face.

"Wow", commented his ghost. "Good job."

With that Delta picked up the Mida and began to make his way to the hub.

"You ok?" asked his ghost. "For a moment there it seemed you were zoning out on me."

The exo nodded. "I'm fine. I seem to still be booting up my background cognitive protocols." If they survived this, Delta had more than a few questions for whoever might have answers.

"Fascinating," observed his ghost. "You must have an impressive system of intelligent functions."

This confused Delta. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

His ghost chuckled a little. "It means you're really smart."

Soon the pair reached the exit of the northwest wing. Around the corner was the hub, and Fallen chatter could be heard not too far away.

"Alright," started the ghost. "Unfortunately we don't have many options here. The place is crawling with Fallen, but if we can make it to the hanger there are several operational warships that can get us out of here."

Delta readied himself and primed his weapon. "I will get us there." He wasn't sure where this sudden confidence came from, but it was almost as if he knew he was going to succeed. Something was growing inside him. Something strange. Something powerful. Now was the time to act. "Let's do this," he said, and he dashed from behind the corner to face his foes.

Delta immediately identified a group of Fallen near the center console, and unloaded into them. In a matter of seconds all enemy combatants laid in a pool of their own ether. It was impressive marksmanship, but Delta had no time to admire his handiwork as arc lasers flew past him from the snipers stationed above.

One by one, Delta took out the snipers as he rolled from cover to cover. After the last Fallen sniper fell to the bottom floor without its head, Delta collected his bearings. He stood near the center of the hub, the power inside of him practically bursting at the seams.

Before he could make a move towards the hanger, several more Fallen dropped in from the skiff hovering above the hub. Dregs and Vandals now surrounded him, weapons drawn, but they did not fire. _'What are they waiting for?'_ thought Delta.

Suddenly there was a flash of light from the skiff as a transmat was initiated. Behind the ring of aliens, a large Fallen warrior materialized. It was a Captain, and he was angry. For several seconds Delta and the Captain locked eyes, waiting for one another to make a move. The Captain roared, and the ring of Fallen opened fire.

What happened next could only be described as impossible. All of the Fallen fired their weapons, but none of them found their mark. As the Fallen had landed from their ship, Delta had immediately taken note of the trajectory of their weapons, and calculated the exact maneuvers to avoid them. All of them.

In an impressive display of reaction time and acrobatics, Delta dodged and rolled out of the oncoming fire. After that it was a matter of combat. He spun around on his heel and let loose with his MIDA, taking out several Fallen.

The rest of the monsters charged, but Delta was ready. He shot down two more and then tackled a dreg. A Vandal swung its arc blade down at Delta, but he quickly rolled over, gripping the Dreg, so that the blade sank into the alien's back instead of his own. He then threw the body aside and kicked the Vandal in the face.

As Delta got to his feet, another Vandal lunged in with its blades, but he was prepared. Delta sidestepped like he had done before, but this time he grabbed the blade by the handle and plunged his Mida into the Fallen's head and pulled the trigger.

The alien fell to the ground and Delta approached the remaining Vandal he had kicked, arc blade in hand. His adversary swung from the right, but Delta simply parried and skewered the Fallen with his blade. He let the body fall to the ground, blade still in deep, and turned around. All that remained was the Fallen Captain, who had been watching the whole altercation transpire.

It began speaking furiously in its own language. Neither Delta nor his ghost could translate, but the tone was clear. This Captain meant business and this was going to be a fight to the death. The alien roared and drew its own arc blades, much like the ones the Vandals carried only these were bigger.

Delta reloaded his rifle and took a defensive stance. He wasn't sure how or why, but he could feel his body surging with power and he needed to unleash it. _'Screw this,'_ he thought. Delta was originally going to wait for the Captain to make the first move, but he felt an innate desire to test his own limits. _'It's now or never.'_

Delta let off several shots directly into the Captain's head, but the arc shield that surrounded it stopped the bullets in their tracks. The Captain took its opportunity and slashed forward with its blades. Delta barely rolled out of the way. He did not anticipate an arc shield.

The Captain continued to swing at Delta, and it was all he could do to dodge the blows. The Captain was extremely agile for its size and Delta quickly realized that he wasn't going to win this fight by simply trying not to die. He glanced at the weapon in his hands. _'This will do.'_

On the Captain's next strike, Delta held out his Mida and let the arc blade sink into the rifle's frame. This was his chance. With the Fallen's blade caught in the Mida, Delta thrusted his hand outward as if it were instinct.

To his amazement, his hand erupted into purple energy and the Captain flew backwards several feet. "What was that?!" Delta asked aloud.

"That," replied his ghost, "was the power of the void."

Delta smiled. He could get used to this. He noticed the Fallen Captain was getting back up, but this time without an energized glow. _'Its shield is down!'_

Delta decide it was time to end this fight. He had experienced the void, and now he knew how to use it. He focused on the great power inside of him, and called forth every ounce of it.

The Captain regained its footing and prepared to charge, but it was too late. Delta had built his power, and with one powerful lung he unleashed a devastating nova bomb. He watched as the void engulfed his opponent and then… nothing. The Captain was dissolved into the void.

"Impressive," marveled his ghost.

Delta was overjoyed with his newfound abilities. It wasn't long though before he heard the sound of descending ships. He looked up to see two more Fallen dropships coming in from the ketch. Delta braced for an onslaught.

BOOM! One of the dropships violently exploded and a Guardian's ship barreled over the hub, shortly followed by several more ships that proceeded to shoot down the rest of the Fallen combatants.

"The Vanguard is here!" exclaimed the ghost. "Quickly, grab your rifle and get to the hanger before the place comes down on us!"

Delta nodded and obeyed. He swept up his Mida and ran for the hanger as debris came crashing down all around him.

As they neared the hanger the ghost materialized next to Delta. "I'll open the hanger doors, you start the ship."

Delta acknowledged, then crashed through the entry door and bolted for the nearest warship. He boarded through the side hatch and made his way to the cockpit.

Delta took the pilot's seat and began flipping the ignition switches. He wasn't sure how, but he knew how to operate a warship. All systems were online in a matter of seconds and Delta primed the engines as the complex shook around him.

Sirens began to wail as the massive doors before Delta sprang to life and the moon began to show itself from beneath. There was the brief sound of a transmat.

"I'm back," said the ghost. "Let's get out of here."

From there the ghost took control of the ship's thrusters and the warship blasted out and up into the night sky. It wasn't long before a radio call came through to the warship.

"Warship respond. Respond. This is Daelic of the Last City. Identify yourself."

"Designation Resurrection," replied the ghost. "Requesting cover fire so I can bring my new Guardian home."

"Acknowledged," replied Daelic. "Hang tight."

The Fallen ketch was unloading all of its firepower on the jumpships that circled it. Daelic and his crew bombarded the bridge so as to keep the Fallen's attention on them. The tactic soon worked, as Delta's warship flew away to safety and the Fallen were in full retreat.

Daelic came through the coms once again. "Have a safe flight, warship. We will clean up here."

Delta leaned back in his seat in relief. "Where to now?" he asked his ghost.

"Home," it replied. "We are going to the Tower."


	3. The Tower

The Tower

The warship shuddered as it passed through the thunderclouds that hung low above the mountainous landscape of Old Russia.

"We are nearing the Tower," said Delta's ghost. "We could have been here a lot faster, but this warship is centuries old and I didn't want to stress it too much before Amanda Holliday can take a good look at it."

"That's the mechanic right?" Delta and his ghost had spent the majority of their flight talking about the home that awaited Delta and the people that resided there. "So let me get this straight. Earth was overtaken by this so-called Darkness, and this Last City is all that's left?" This was the latest in Delta's long string of questions since escaping the Middle East.

"Yes," replied the ghost. "Of course it is a bit more complicated than that. We are nearing the City now. If you have any more questions, I'm sure the Vanguard would be happy to help you find answers. Ah! Here we are."

The clouds began to roll away and rays of sunlight began to shine through the cockpit of the warship. The silhouette of a massive sphere began to show itself.

"Is that…?" Delta started.

"The Traveler!" finished the ghost.

As the warship circled a mountain, the distant sunrise disappeared behind the awesome mass that was the Traveler. The sun crept around the moon-like machine and the form of a city began to take shape below. The sight was glorious and Delta's optics could not get enough of it.

The warship began its decent towards the City. They approached the great wall that surrounded it and a large structure came into view. "Welcome to your new home Guardian! Welcome to the Tower!"

Delta reveled at the Tower as they drifted into the landing bay. The ship docked at one of the farther ports and came to rest atop the tarmac. As the engines revved down, a ramp lowered and Delta disembarked to find someone waiting for him.

"Howdy Warlock!" Awaiting their arrival was a blonde girl wearing a mechanic's jumpsuit, hands stained with grease. "My name is Amanda Holliday! I'm the shipwright in this Tower. I'll be taking care of your nifty warship there."

A frame walked over from behind Amanda. "Ah there you are!" said Amanda. "This frame here will lead you to the Vanguard. They are expecting you."

"Excellent," said Delta's ghost as he materialized next to him.

The pair followed the frame up some stairs while Amanda went to inspect the warship. They headed towards a hall on the far side of the hanger, but before they went through Delta noticed a black, hooded figure hanging out by the doorway. He didn't seem to be paying attention, but as they were about to pass by, the stranger's head jerked upward and Delta made eye contact.

Delta was shocked to see glowing eyes and shadowy tendrils sprouting from within the hood. The creature held out its hand, and said, "My will is not my own!" Its voice was deep and alien, which Delta found very uncomfortable. He averted his eyes and kept following the frame.

"What the hell was that?!"

"That was Xur," answered his ghost. "Most people just ignore him."

Delta's curiosity was peaked, but he soon forgot all about Xur when they emerged from the hall to find the Tower courtyard. It was beautiful, and the place was full of activity. Guardians went about their business and some were having conversations with one another. Delta could have even sworn he saw a couple of them having a dance off on one of the upper decks.

"This way," said the frame as it led Delta down the central stairway and into the heart of the Tower.

Before long they entered a room with various screens along the walls and in the middle, a large table upon which there were a great many documents and maps. Studying one of said documents was a bald, dark skinned woman around whom flowed the armor of a Warlock. Delta and his ghost descended the steps and the woman noticed she had company.

"Greetings Warlock. I trust you had a smooth flight?" she asked. Delta nodded and she smiled. "An exo of few words. I like that. It means you're a thinker. You will be a fitting Warlock." The woman set aside her documents and turned to the frame. "Thank you Roni. That will be all." The frame nodded and left the room.

"I believe introductions are in order," said the woman. "I am Ikora Rey, the warlock Vanguard, and you must be Delta."

"I am," responded Delta.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Ikora. "Unfortunately Zavala, who is the Titan Vanguard, is taking care of some pressing matters regarding the sudden disappearance of Fallen forces all over the planet. Since you have recently had a run in with them, someone will brief you more on that subject later. Cayde is our Hunter Vanguard. He should be here soon to explain some of that and he is eager to meet you. Although… it's okay if you don't want to meet him. He tends to be an acquired taste."

Delta wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean but he was still taking in a lot. Perhaps this Cayde person could help him get some answers. Then, as if by fate itself, footsteps could be heard entering the room. "Ikora! Is this our new guardian?" Ikora sighed and pretended to read a nearby document.

Delta turned to find an exo hunter with a blue face and a horn on his forehead descending the steps.

"You're Delta right? My guys on the ground tell me those Fallen were demolished. You must be a pretty good shot," said Cayde as he came to lean against the table.

Delta recalled how familiar his weapon felt in his hands, and how effortlessly he dispatched the Fallen. "I am good with a rifle," answered Delta. "But I don't know how."

Cayde nodded as if he could relate.

"Delta here has a lot of questions," butted in his ghost. "I need to go make sure everything is in order for my new Guardian." The ghost turned to Delta. "I'll be back soon." With that the little machine flew away.

"Cayde," said Ikora. "Perhaps you could help Delta get acclimated to his surroundings while his ghost makes preparations for him."

Cayde nearly jumped at the idea. "Sure thing Ikora! C'mon buddy," he said to Delta. "I know a sweet ramen place not too far from here!"

...

Cayde had led Delta to a private elevator and out the Tower doors into the City. Delta's ghost had explained that although the Last City's people lived very differently from the center to the outer walls, even the poorest were in good spirits because of the legendary Guardians that protected them.

Delta could see it in the children that he passed who giggled with joy upon seeing him. He could see it in the men and women that glanced at him gratefully while they attended to the duties of everyday life. Delta had done nothing to deserve this kind of respect, and he suddenly felt the need to earn it and prove his worth.

Cayde sensed Delta's feelings and moved to reassure him. "Don't worry," he said, putting a hand on Delta's shoulder. "I have no doubt you will become a legend among the Guardian ranks. You have a sort of confidence and sense of duty in your step. You remind me of one of my good friends. He slayed the Hive god Oryx AND stopped the SIVA plague single-handedly! You'll get your chance. Most Guardians do."

Delta appreciated Cayde's confidence in him. Although it was unwarranted, it seemed genuine. "Here we are," said Cayde as he slowed in front of a small hole-in-the-wall shop to the right. "It doesn't get any better than this!" He led Delta into the shop to a booth in the very back.

As the two got settled a short man in an apron approached them from behind the counter. "Cayde! Good to see you again my friend!" the man said, clearly ecstatic to see his favorite Hunter.

"Reggie!" replied Cayde. "How are the wife and kids?"

"Oh, excellent as always! What can I get for you?"

Cayde looked at Delta for a brief second and made a decision. "Two Tower specials, my good man!"

Reggie nodded. "Right away, Cayde!" he said, and disappeared into the Kitchen.

Cayde laughed a little. "So funny story: I came in here one day trying to convince old Reggie there that Guardians have to eat twice as much as normal people because, you know, why not? And I kid you not, the next day the guy introduces the Tower special, which is your average bowl of ramen, but TWICE as big!" Cayde laughed again. "Of course as the inspiration for this new dish, it became my favorite."

Before Delta could say anything, Reggie emerged from the kitchen with two enormous bowls of ramen and set them in front of the two Guardians. "Here you are," said Reggie. "I assume I am to bill the Tower as usual my friend?"

Cayde nodded, already shoving a spoonful of ramen into his mouth.

Reggie smiled. "Enjoy!"

Reggie went back into the kitchen while Delta watched Cayde devour the Tower special. Perhaps Guardians ate twice as much after all. Delta scooped up some ramen with his spoon and was about to eat it when he realized something. Putting his spoon back in the bowl, Delta turned his attention back to Cayde who was still furiously eating.

"How…?" started Delta.

Cayde stopped and looked at Delta. "How what?"

Delta shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the words came to him. It seemed like a stupid question, but he had to ask. "Well… we are robots aren't we? Machines? How are you eating all that food?"

Cayde's eyes widened as if this was the first time he ever thought about it. "You're right," he said. "I don't even have a stomach. Funny how that works. See? That's why you're a Warlock." With that said he shoveled another spoonful of ramen into his mouth.

Delta didn't find this at all assuring, and decided to leave his ramen untouched. He had much bigger things on his mind. They sat in silence for a minute while Cayde practically inhaled his ramen. He quickly finished and threw down his spoon in triumph.

"So, now that you've experienced some of the City and the Tower, not to mention that military base and those nasty Fallen, I'm sure you must have a lot of questions." Delta got excited at the prospect of finally getting some answers, but he wasn't sure where to start.

"Um… okay. Well, I understand that I am a Guardian, brought back from the dead to defend the Last City from the Darkness, but… what is the Darkness? How am I going to help? What am I? What is my purpose? Where did I come from? Why can't I remember anything?"

"Whoa slow down there slick!" interrupted Cayde. "Look, I don't like to admit it, but I don't know everything. I know that's probably not what you want to hear, but there are some things I can help you with."

Cayde shifted in his seat as he began to explain. "The Darkness? That's pretty much everything dark and evil out there that wants to destroy the Traveler and its light. You'd be surprised how many enemies that space ball has made throughout the universe. It's our job as Guardians to make sure none of those enemies succeed."

"Soon you will be sent out there into the wild to do just that," he said, pointing at Delta. "I don't know what you've heard yet, but reports are coming in that the Fallen are pulling out. All of them. Without any explanation. We need some investigators out there finding answers, and you seem like the investigative sort. I'll be sure to tell Zavala to put you on the team."

Cayde fidgeted with his spoon as his tone got slightly more serious. "As for yourself and your memory, all I can tell you is that you're an exo, like me. Most Guardians can't remember as much as most would like from their past lives, but for us exos it's even worse. In all likelihood, someone probably wiped your memory completely. It might be out there somewhere waiting for you to retrieve it, or it might not. My point is, if you're looking for answers to your past, that's something you will have to go out and find for yourself. That's what I would do, if I were actually able to leave the City."

In that moment Cayde received a transmission and put his hand to his head. Delta pondered what Cayde had told him while the Hunter listened to the call. If Delta was to find out who he was, he was going to have to track down more information on this Sayyad person his ghost mentioned.

Cayde finished his transmission and turned to Delta. "Unfortunately my duties as the Hunter Vanguard are calling me away. I'm sorry for cutting this short but I have to go. I hope I was of some help to you."

"You were," replied Delta. "Thank you."

"Sure thing partner," said Cayde. The Hunter got up from his seat and started to walk away, but paused. He turned his attention to Delta's untouched bowl of ramen with a ravenous look in his eyes. "You gonna finish that?" he asked.

"No," replied Delta as he gladly handed the bowl over.

"Thanks. Good luck Delta."

Delta nodded and Cayde proceeded to walk out of the shop, but not before giving Reggie a kind farewell. "Hey Reggie! Can I get this ramen to-go please?" The Hunter soon left, leaving Delta deep in his own thoughts.


	4. The Fireteam

The Fireteam

"What can I do for you Guardian?" said the old exo.

"I'm told you're the one I need to see for a weapon," said Delta, holding out his now useless Mida.

Banshee-44, the Tower gunsmith, widened his eyes at the sight of the rifle. "Interesting," he said. "I haven't seen a weapon like that since, well, a long time ago. I can't remember."

"You too huh?" said Delta. It seems exos are no strangers to memory loss.

"Yes," replied Banshee. "I have been around for a very long time. When you have had your memory wiped as many times as I have, everything tends to blend together."

Delta was unsettled by Banshee's comment. How many times had his own memory been wiped? Why would someone do that to him?

"But," said Banshee, interrupting Delta's thoughts, "I am still the best gunsmith around. I can fix that weapon for you, and even update some of those attachments. When I'm done with it, you will have a superior scout rifle."

"Thank you," said Delta, handing the Mida over to Banshee. "What is it going to cost me?"

Banshee laughed at Delta's question. "I may be old, but I know a new Guardian when I see one. First time is free my friend. I'll even loan you some new weapons while I fix up your Mida. Just don't destroy them like you did the last one."

"Will do," replied Delta.

Banshee set the MIDA on a nearby worktable and began to survey the wall of weapons behind him. He searched until his eyes fell on an auto rifle to the left. He took it off the wall and brought it to Delta.

"This here is the trusty Galahad-E. It is as powerful and reliable as auto rifles come. It will serve you well." Banshee set the auto rifle on the table in front of Delta. "Now there is the question of a special weapon. Tell me: short, mid, or long range?"

Delta thought about his encounter with the Fallen and his minor obsession with headshots. "Long range," he said.

"Ah, a marksman," replied Banshee. "Very well." The old exo turned away from the wall of weapons and instead opened a nearby crate.

After some rummaging he pulled out a skinny sniper rifle with a large scope. "This is the 1000-Yard Stare. She doesn't look like much, but she packs a big punch." The gunsmith set the weapon beside the auto rifle. "Take good care of them for me."

"I will," assured Delta. "Thank you."

Banshee nodded and went back to work while Delta slung the weapons over his shoulder. He turned away to go down the nearby stairs, but some movement caught Delta's eye. He looked over to see his ghost flying over to him.

"Ah! I see you have met Banshee!" said the ghost. "That's good. You're going to need those weapons where you're going."

Delta was confused. "Where am I going?"

"Commander Zavala has summoned you!" said the ghost. "Somehow you were selected for a small fireteam on a mission to track down a lead on the Fallen. You're moving up in the world!" said the ghost, clearly excited.

Delta remembered when Cayde told him he would get Zavala to put him on a team. Cayde's recommendation must have paid off, and Delta was grateful. He just didn't think he would be sent on a mission so soon.

"Zavala and the rest of your fireteam are waiting for you in the Vanguard room. We better get going!" Delta nodded and descended into the tower while his ghost teleported into his helmet.

They reached the Vanguard room to find a tall awoken Titan talking with two Hunters, holding their helmets at their side. The first was a human male with short, dark hair. He stood confidently with silver armor, and a black cloak that nearly touched the ground. The second was a human female with dirty blonde hair that rested on her shoulders. Her armor was a deep maroon, and her cloak were also black, but was a good bit shorter than her companion's.

Delta dawned his own armor for missions such as this one. After his conversation with Cayde, he had sought out Ikora Rey once more and she directed him to Roni, the Vanguard Quartermaster, for an armor upgrade. He now wore a full Barkhan Dune armor set, woven for maximum agility with minimal armor plating. He was sure to get it in blue and black. He didn't know why. Perhaps blue was his favorite color.

Delta threw down his own small hood and removed his helmet as he approached the Hunters and the awoken Titan that was no doubt Commander Zavala.

Zavala noticed him and directed the Hunters' attention. "Welcome Delta," he said. "Please, join us."

Delta took his place in between Zavala and the Hunters as Zavala continued to speak. "This is our new Warlock, Delta. He has already had some run-ins with the Fallen, and from what I hear, he's quite the marksman."

Zavala turned to Delta and gestured towards the Hunters. "This is Rosland," he said, pointing at the man. "He is one of the Vanguard's best trackers. He is our best shot at finding the missing Fallen." Rosland nodded, clearly proud of his recognition.

Zavala then pointed at the girl. "And this is Alexandra. She is an expert on the Fallen's hierarchy and combat strategies." Alexandra smiled at Delta.

"Please, call me Alex," she said. "It's a pleasure to meet you Delta."

"This is your fireteam," said Zavala. "Now that introductions are out of the way, it's time to focus on the mission at hand." Zavala flipped a switch on a nearby panel and the room dimmed as a holographic map appeared before them.

"Our scouts all over the planet have reported that the Fallen are pulling out everywhere," began Zavala. "Their actions are uncharacteristic, as Alexandra will tell you, and we need answers. We have recently received word that a Fallen ketch was spotted near Old Chicago. Since these monsters seem to be leaving at a record pace, this might be our last chance to find out why. Believe me, the full retreat of the Fallen is a very good thing, but I fear they are not running from us. I suspect something big is coming, and it's your job to find out what. Your mission is to fly to Old Chicago and investigate this ketch before it too leaves Earth. I have commissioned the warship that Delta flew here to take you there. Daelic, one of our best pilots, has volunteered to be your drop-off and extraction. You will meet him in the hanger immediately. Good luck Guardians." Zavala dismissed the three Guardians and they made their way to the hanger.

"This is such a letdown," Rosland suddenly blurted.

Alex rolled her eyes. "What's your problem this time?"

Rosland smirked. "I'll tell you my problem. I've been sent on a boring recon mission with a newbie. I'm supposed to be out there in the solar system, Alex! Fighting the enemies of the light! Not babysitting a kinderguardian on his first mission."

This newfound resentment from Rosland angered Delta. "Rosland," he started.

"It's Ross, newbie!" the Hunter snapped.

Delta was dumbfounded. He had done nothing to Ross, and wasn't sure what to say in response, but Alex came to his rescue.

"Give Delta a break, Ross," she said. "Cayde says he's good in a fight. And besides, it wasn't that long ago you and I were in his shoes."

Ross was still very much annoyed, but her words were truth, so he decided not to say anything more. They reached the hanger and descended to the landing bay where Daelic was waiting for them.

Daelic was a human Titan, with messy, brown hair and a light complexion. He stood tall, as most Titans did, but his armor was thinner than most, and sleek. Daelic was no doubt a pilot at heart and he rarely left the hanger. He jumps at every opportunity to fly a ship into the wild, and this time was no different.

"Hey there team!" he exclaimed when he saw them, and pointed to the warship. "This beauty has passed inspection and we are all ready to go! Just pack everything you need into the cargo bay below and we can get going!"

Delta didn't have much with him so he just went straight to the nearest seat and stowed his weapons in a crevice next to him. While the Hunter's unloaded some things into the cargo bay, Daelic boarded the ship and sat next to Delta.

"You're the guy who escaped that military base am I right?"

Delta nodded. "It wasn't easy but I made it."

Daelic smiled. "You did more than just make it," he said. "I saw the aftermath after the ketch trekked away. Those Fallen never stood a chance!"

Delta appreciated the compliments, but he wasn't one to gloat. "Thanks, but I still have a long way to go."

Daelic nodded in understanding. "Well regardless, it's an honor to be flying your ship. Welcome to the team."

"Thanks," Delta replied. He had a feeling he and Daelic were going to be good friends. Daelic took the pilot's seat as the two Hunters boarded the ship and took theirs.

"Alright!" said Daelic as the ship roared to life. "Let's go find a ketch!"


	5. The Ketch

The Ketch

"We are nearing the drop zone!" said Daelic. "Get ready!"

Delta, Ross, and Alex loaded their weapons and switched their visors to night vision. It was the middle of the night, and it was storming hard. The warship groaned and slowed as it neared its destination. The muffled sound of thunder could be heard just outside.

"Here we go!" yelled Daelic. "Disembark in three… two… one!" Lights flashed and the ramp lowered as the ship came to hover above a clearing just outside of Old Chicago. One by one, the three guardians jumped off the ramp and landed in the tall, wet grass below.

The ramp closed and the warship flew away. The trio adjusted their visors as the rain came down on them mercilessly, and the coms buzzed to life.

"I'll be circling the area," said Daelic through the radio. "Send word once you require extraction."

"Will do, Daelic!" shouted Alex over the harsh wind. "Come on guys! The ketch's last known location is two miles from here! Don't let a little rain get in your way!"

A barely audible grunt of disapproval could be heard from Ross, and Delta was eager to get a move on. These weren't the best of conditions, but the storm seemed to calm Delta's mind, and he was determined to successfully complete his first mission.

They marched across the swampy landscape along the outskirts of the long dead city of Chicago. The rain never stopped, and the thunder rolled continuously. They were silent stalkers under the cover of the mighty storm. They could barely see each other at all through the torrential downpour, save for the soft glow of their visors in night vision mode, but the holographic navigation system in their helmets kept them on course.

Delta clutched his new Galahad-E as the terrain became rockier and footing became unstable. They had started to climb uphill. Delta wasn't sure where they were going, but Ross knew exactly where he was. Alex and Delta soon fell in line behind him as the climb got steeper.

"If the ketch is still here, we will see it just over the next ridge!" yelled Ross through the howling wind.

Sure enough, Delta could make out the dark outline of the ridge just up ahead. They slowed as they reached the top, and Ross motioned for them to get low. The three of them each peeked over the ledge, in order, Ross, Alex, and then Delta. Before them stretched a massive, rocky clearing that was illuminated by a huge Fallen ketch bearing the banners of the House of Devils.

"Looks like we found our ketch!" observed Delta.

"Yes!" answered Alex. "But… something is wrong!"

Both Delta and Ross surveyed the ketch once more, but could not find the problem Alex saw.

"There's nothing here!" tried Ross.

"Exactly!" Alex yelled, the storm nearly drowning out her voice.

That's when Delta realized what Alex was talking about. The ketch was there, but no Fallen. None. The area was completely devoid of life.

Alex began to explain. "Usually there are some patrol squads and sniper guards on the lower deck!" she yelled. "But look! Not a single soul to be seen!"

Delta's curiosity kicked in. Where had all the Fallen gone? Yet another question in need of an answer. _'Well,'_ thought Delta, _'there's no time like the present.'_ Delta stood up and looked over the edge.

"You idiot!" Ross yelled. "What are you doing?! They'll see you!"

Delta ignored Ross. It was clear the site was deserted. No one was there to see him. He could see the bottom. The drop was steep but not so steep that Delta couldn't slide down. Without a second thought Delta jumped off the ridge and began his descent towards the ketch.

"This is why I don't like newbies!" he could hear Ross say as he slid downward.

The rock and dirt was dreadfully uneven and Delta nearly lost his footing several times, but he eventually made it to the bottom. He looked up and saw the two Hunters following him down the slope.

Delta turned his attention to the ketch. It was utterly massive, but not very menacing without the presence of its keepers. The lower deck was exposed, and a single ramp was resting on the ground, surrounded by a large number of supply crates. Delta guessed the Fallen must have been in the process of loading their cargo when they decided to just disappear.

Delta moved in to inspect the crates as Ross and Alex neared the bottom. They seemed fairly normal. Most contained ether supplies and various tools, but when Delta peered behind one of the larger stacks of supplies, he was surprised to find a very gruesome scene.

Before him laid a pile of Fallen bodies, all of them ripped to shreds, ether everywhere. Delta was shocked. All he could do was stare at the horrific sight. Ross and Alex had caught up to him now and could see his look of dismay.

"Delta. What's wrong?" asked Alex. The wind was much softer below the ridge so they could hear each other a lot better. She turned the corner and took a step back in shock. "Oh my god…"

Ross laid eyes on the Fallen last, but he did not seem phased, just surprised. "Well," he said. "That's not what I expected to find."

Ross began to pace while Alex inspected the bodies. "What could have done this?" said Alex in disbelief.

"I don't know," answered Ross, "but I'm not sure I want to find out."

Delta finally snapped out of his shock. He had seen dead Fallen before. He had killed them himself. But this… this was brutal. He looked back towards the ketch. Not a single Fallen showed itself.

"I think we should take a look inside," said Delta, gesturing towards the ketch.

"Are you crazy?!" said Ross. "They'll kill us!"

Delta thought for a moment. "Something tells me there's no one left to try."

Alex looked at the ketch and then back at Delta. "I think you're right," she said.

"Oh no," said Ross, clearly annoyed. "Not you too."

Alex punched Ross in the arm. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "What was that for?"

Alex smirked and cocked her hand cannon. "Don't be a coward Ross. Lead the way Delta." That shut Ross up real quick. Delta obliged and walked up the ramp onto the lower deck.

There was still no sign of anymore Fallen on the deck or inside the cargo bay. The trio went straight through to the central door, which opened automatically.

"This has to be a trap," muttered Ross.

"Perhaps," said Alex. "But for who, I wonder?"

They continued down the main corridor until it split into two. "What now?" Ross wondered aloud.

"I'll go left," said Delta. "You guys go right."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure?" asked Alex. "You don't have to go alone."

Delta was slightly annoyed but appreciated the concern. "I can take care of myself."

Alex smiled. "I know." She turned and headed down the corridor to the right. "Come on Ross!" she called behind her, and Ross followed suit.

"She seems nice." Delta nearly screeched at the sound of his ghost's voice. He had completely forgotten he was there.

"This is going to take some getting used to," said Delta as he turned left down the second corridor.

"My apologies," said his ghost. "I'll try not to scare you again."

Delta's footsteps echoed through the halls as he made his way through the Ketch's chambers. The ship was indeed barren, occupied only by Fallen bodies. Delta knew this was not the work of his brethren. He did not trust the silence. Something went very wrong here.

Turning a corner, he nearly tripped over the body of a captain. Curious, Delta inspected the mutilated corpse. There were massive slash marks across the chest, severing the ether supply and cutting deeply into the flesh. Whatever took this warrior's life was savage and unforgiving.

The guardian sighed as he knelt next to the body. The entire corridor was littered with captains and vandals. They were elite warriors. The best of the best. Slaughtered. Banners bearing the sigil of the House of Devils clung to the walls, tattered and torn. The entire ketch had to be completely wiped out. This was a disturbing find for Delta, who was overwhelmed with disbelief.

He pressed forward, keeping an eye on the bodies. They were all killed in a similar way, with enormous gashes in their flesh where something slashed them open. Only something truly powerful could have stormed a Devil ketch and massacred so many Fallen. Delta had seen first-hand the methods of the House of Devils and how ruthlessly they trained their warriors. He had obtained a keen interest in the Fallen and their traditions after confronting them post-resurrection. Despite them being enemies he had a great respect for these creatures, and it saddened him to see such devoted warriors slain so brutally.

Ahead was another door. Delta strode towards it, expecting it to open automatically like the many before it, but it did not and his helmet hit the door with a loud clank. Annoyed, he looked around the corridor. The Hunters were not there to see his moment of stupidity, but embarrassment remained.

His ghost materialized next to him. "Don't worry", it chuckled. "I won't tell anyone."

The two turned towards the closed door. "This is strange", observed Delta. "None of the others were locked. Can you get us in?"

The ghost immediately began to scan the keypad to the right of the door. "I can't open it", said the ghost. "It's already unlocked. The sensors must be damaged."

They had already swept through most of the ship and the Hunters haven't reported anything yet. All that was left was this door. Delta turned back to the bodies behind him. The Ketch's elite lay lifeless in pools of ether. He even spotted the cape of a Kell's guard caught on a storage pod. All of the most fearsome Devils sent to one place. They weren't just fighting for their lives, they were protecting something.

He turned to his ghost. "I have to get through that door." Without even waiting for a response Delta took a few steps back, summoning the power of the void. If his ghost couldn't hack it open, he would blow it open. As his power reached its peak, the warlock unleashed his nova bomb. The massive ball of energy hurtled forward at full speed and with a single blast, obliterated the door.

Once the debris had settled, Delta smiled at the now gaping hole before him.

"That's one way to do it", muttered his ghost as it dematerialized.

Delta suddenly heard rapid footsteps to his right and immediately aimed his weapon.

"Whoa there! It's just us! We heard an explosion!" said Alex, Ross in tow.

"Have you found anything?" inquired Delta.

"Yes," confirmed Alex. "We found the communications center, but…" She trailed off as she laid eyes on the massive amount of dead Fallen. She took a deep breath.

"But," she continued, "there was nothing but dead Fallen. I did see something strange in their data logs though, in that there were no data logs. I suspect that the Fallen knew something and whoever, or whatever, killed them wanted to make sure they didn't tell anyone about it."

Delta wondered what the Fallen could have been hiding, then remembered the huge door he just blew up. "The Fallen made their last stand here," said Delta. "This door wasn't opening so I blew a hole in it," he said matter-of-factly.

Alex shrugged and peered through the hole. "What do you think Ross?"

Ross frowned. "I think if there IS someone here, they definitely know that we are here now too."

"Well then," said Alex, stepping through the hole. "Let's go meet them shall we?"

Delta followed and Ross groaned as he brought up the rear. With that the trio disappeared into the dark chambers ahead.

The guardians progressed slowly through the dimly lit room before them. It was very large with various screens and consoles, all of which were smashed in. There was debris everywhere, and sparks occasionally flew across the room.

They moved around some control consoles to find a single light in the back of the room, under which sat an enormous Fallen beast in a very large chair.

"Look out!" warned Ross, raising his pulse rifle.

"Relax," said Delta, putting his hand on Ross's rifle. "I think this one's dead too."

"Unbelievable. This must be the throne room, and that must be the Kell," said Alex. "What a shame. The Devils must have finally chosen a new leader, only to have it slain like the rest of them. Let's take a closer look."

They inched towards the slumped Kell for closer inspection. It was dead alright, but was not torn apart like the rest of its Fallen brothers and sisters.

"My God," said Alex. "This one wasn't mauled, it was shot."

Delta and Ross leaned in to take a closer look at the huge gunshot wounds in its chest.

"Uh oh…" whispered Ross.

"What is it?" asked Delta, eager to find out what Ross knew.

"These wounds… they are consistent with standard Cabal rounds."

Alex gasped and Delta racked his memory on the Cabal. "You mean those space rhinos on Mars?" he asked.

"Yeah," confirmed Ross, a grim look on his face.

"But…" started Alex, "that's not possible… is it?"

They looked at each other in horror and confusion. They were so caught up with the Kell, that Delta almost didn't notice some slight movement in the shadows off to his left.

Delta immediately drew his Galahad and fired a couple shots into the dark. Alex and Ross drew their weapons too, ready to strike, but they didn't see anything.

"What is it Delta?" Ross asked urgently.

Delta kept his eyes trained to the shadows. "There is something watching us from the dark," whispered Delta.

"I don't see anything," said Ross. "I think you're mistaken."

Delta scowled and his tone became extremely serious. "I am equipped with lightning fast combat and tracking protocols. I do not make mistakes." Ross was about to respond, but then came the growling.

It was a small gurgle at first, but it quickly grew into a chorus of evil snarls. That's when Delta realized something. "We're surrounded…" he whispered.

The trio huddled together, searching for their stalkers. Then, from the shadows, emerged a frightening creature. It was dog-like in appearance, and was covered in red scales. It bared its blade-like teeth, and its massive, razor sharp claws clacked against the metallic floor. Upon its back sprouted enormous spines and something that resembled armor plating.

"It's hideous," Ross whispered.

The three aimed their weapons at the beast, but they soon realized their efforts would be in vain as many more of these monsters began to step into the light all around them.

"Daelic!" Alex called into the radio. "We need immediate extraction!"

"On my way!" responded Daelic.

"Hurry!" said Alex. "Guys, we need to get out of here. Now."

Delta felt the void inside him growing again. His nova bomb was nearly recharged. "Our only hope is to use our light."

Alex and Ross nodded in agreement. "I'm a nightstalker," said Ross. "I can tether them down and we can make a run for it, but it won't hold them for long."

"And I'm a Gunslinger," said Alex. "I'll take care of any stragglers."

"Perfect," said Delta. The beasts were closing in, getting ready to pounce. "On my mark! Three, two, one, go!"

Ross pulled back a bow of void and unleashed his tether upon their ravenous foes. The three immediately dashed between them towards the exit.

The tether didn't capture all of them and several quickly ran after the team, but Alex was ready. She erupted into fire and dispatched three monsters with her Golden Gun. They continued to run, and it seemed to Delta like they were going to make it.

They neared the hole and Delta jumped through, shortly followed by Ross. Alexandra was about to jump through, but was suddenly tackled by one of the creatures. She screamed in agonizing pain as it sank its teeth into her leg. Delta jumped back through the hole without hesitation and used his drain ability. Upon contact with the creature it dissolved into the void and Delta helped Alex to her feet, but she could barely walk.

There was no time. Delta swept up Alex and as he carried her through the hole, he took a quick glance behind them. The tether had worn off, and the pack was coming. "Go!" Delta shouted at Ross. They proceeded to run as fast as they could through the ketch towards the lower deck. They ran for several minutes straight through the halls of the ship, Ross periodically pausing so he could shoot into the pack of beasts that was amassing behind them and throwing the occasional grenade in their midst, but they kept coming. Alex was groaning, clearly in a lot of pain, and Ross had run out of ammunition.

They burst through the doors and sprinted out of the cargo bay. As they descended the ramp, Delta took note of his surroundings. What he and the others failed to see earlier was that the ridge they had slid down surrounded a large portion of the area, and was impossible to climb back up.

"We are trapped!" Delta yelled to Ross. They reached the base of the land mass and turned their attention to the ketch, out of which spilled a great many monsters. Delta estimated there to be around twenty of them still kicking, still hungry for their prey.

"Here!" yelled Delta to Ross, carefully setting Alex on the ground. "Take care of her!"

While Ross knelt to tend to Alex, Delta turned to face the oncoming pack that was leaping off the ramp towards him. He could feel the light coursing through him. Delta closed his eyes and reached into the void. Never before had he concentrated so hard. He gathered every last bit of power and summoned it to himself.

Opening his eyes, Delta called forth a nova bomb of epic proportions. He stepped towards the oncoming pack, and unleashed everything he had. The void manifested into a massive sphere of power, and hurtled into the pack at astonishing speed. The explosion was grand, and the shockwave could be felt all across Old Chicago.

Delta stood absolutely still and waited for the dust to settle. He thought that perhaps he had succeeded and banished them all to the void, but to his absolute dread, he heard the growling of angry monsters.

As the dust cleared, the forms of savage beasts began to stand up off the ground. Delta felt his artificial heart drop. He had taken out a good chunk of them, but about half still remained. They regrouped, and charged the fireteam once more.

A feeling of hopelessness consumed Delta. There was nothing he could do now. This was the end. Delta closed his eyes. Time slowed, and he awaited his inevitable death.

Suddenly, a blast came from the sky and the roaring of a ship's engine could be heard above them. Delta opened his eyes to see his warship hovering above his fireteam, unloading into the pack. The gunfire scattered the beasts, and Daelic took the opportunity to quickly lower the ramp for the guardians while the enemy was in disarray. Delta wasted no time jumping into the warship, shortly followed by Ross who was carrying Alex.

"Looks like I got here just in time!" shouted Daelic from the cockpit.

"Thank you!" Delta shouted back. "You saved our lives!"

As the ship lifted off the ground and the ramp began to raise, Delta took a quick glance back at the battlefield, and his eyes widened. Among the scattered monsters stood a single, bulky figure clad in heavy duty armor, staring at the warship as it flew away. The ramp closed, and Delta was left to wonder what on earth he just saw.

The lights dimmed. All that could be heard now was the hum of the engine and the soft patter of rain. Delta went to check on Alex, who was sitting next to Ross, clutching her leg.

"You okay?" Delta asked.

Alex smiled as best she could. "I'll be fine," she said. "My ghost will heal me once we get back to the tower."

Delta nodded and began towards his seat, but felt a hand softly grab his wrist. "I saw what you did. The stand you made. We both did," said Alex, looking over at Ross.

Ross nodded but stayed silent.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Alex said, removing her hand from Delta. "Thank you. We would be proud to fight alongside you any day."

Ross nodded again.

Delta was at a loss for words. He was only doing his duty, protecting his teammates, and he still failed. In the end it was Daelic who saved them. Alex's words were comforting, though. Delta, unable to form coherent sentences, decided to just roll with another nod and he took his seat.

He peered out the window as the ship flew on. The rain was beginning to dissipate, and a beautiful sunrise crept over the horizon. While marveling at the sight, Delta overheard Daelic talking to the Tower on the coms.

"That's right, mission complete," said Daelic. "We are coming home."


	6. The Bunker

The Bunker

Delta's vision blurred as his transmat initiated. There was a loud crunch as he planted his feet into the riverbed. He primed his Galahad-E as the warship flew away and he took in his surroundings.

He had landed right in the middle of a beautiful forest, located in the European Dead Zone. The sun glistened through the trees, and the rushing river made for a peaceful scene. Delta wished he could visit places like this more often.

Since the Fallen had left the planet, Commander Zavala had Cayde send scouts into the Dead Zone, and when they found it to be alien free for the first time in centuries, the Vanguard declared it safe for exploration. It wasn't long after that a scout reported finding an old bunker in the middle of a forest belonging to the long dead anti-alien group known as The Defense.

Delta often spent his free time researching the Golden Age and The Defense, hoping to find out more about where he came from. So when the scout's report came in, Delta did not hesitate to volunteer for an investigative operation, and Zavala did not hesitate to let him go.

He had gained the respect of the awoken Titan after Ross, of all people, told Zavala about Delta's heroic stand at the ketch against the Pack (as Ross had started to call those savage man-eaters).

Not long after that word started to spread and even Cayde stopped by to compliment Delta.

"So I hear you are quite the hero after all!" he had said. "I knew you were the real deal!"

Delta always enjoyed his conversations with Cayde, but he didn't like all the attention he was starting to get. On top of potentially finding out more about his past, Delta also saw this mission as an opportunity to get out into the world on his own and away from any distractions.

There were some people that Delta didn't mind though, Alexandra being chief among them. She always seemed to understand him and had an abundance of patience and devotion to the task at hand. She had offered to come with him on this venture, but he felt it was something he had to do on his own. Alex, of course, understood and wished him good luck.

Delta turned his attention to the forest before him, eager to uncover whatever secrets the bunker held. "I hope it's not full of demon dogs like last time," he said to himself. The horrifying experience Delta had on the ketch still haunted him.

The exo shook his head, trying to refocus. The scout had marked the exact coordinates, which Delta had locked into his navigation system. He began to walk along the riverbank towards the waypoint.

Delta's ghost materialized next to him. "What do you think we will find in there?" it asked.

Delta shrugged. "I haven't the slightest idea. The Tower doesn't have much on The Defense. I'm confident we will find something at least somewhat useful."

The pair followed the rushing water until they turned around a bend in the river, the landscape rising higher and higher beside them. "There it is!" said the ghost. Sure enough, to their right a large metal building laid tucked into the massive hill they had been skirting around. On the doors were painted a seal depicting a shield with the word "Defense" printed over it.

"That was smart on the part of The Defense," said the ghost. "The trees overhead almost completely cover it from view, and this hill provides a good diversion for anyone looking in this direction from up river."

Delta agreed. This place was really well hidden. "How did that scout find it?" wondered Delta aloud.

The ghost approached the door's keypad and analyzed it. "It's very heavily encrypted," it said. "I can get through though." The ghost had the locks disabled in seconds and a green light flashed on the keypad. "Here we go," said the ghost as it teleported back into Delta's helmet. The Warlock readied his rifle as the massive steel doors groaned and slid open.

There was a horrible screeching sound as they came to a rest, and Delta cautiously stepped inside. One by one, overhead lamps ignited and illuminated the large hallway that now faced the Warlock.

"How… efficient", said Delta.

The hall was purely concrete and stretched far into the earth. On each side a row of metallic doors concealed various rooms. Delta veered left to look into the window of the nearest door. The inside was dark, but he could make out several tables and computers. He crossed the hall to look into another. Some robotic arms and an operating table could be clearly seen.

"It looks like this place was some kind of research facility," said Delta. He made his way down the hall towards what seemed to be a large, circular room ahead, peeking through the occasional door to see various forms of equipment and robotics.

He reached the final room, a huge, circular work space cluttered with various forms of machines, computers, and other equipment. In the center of the room was a massive glass container that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. Inside swirled a violent green mist.

"I don't like the look of this," said Delta.

"Neither do I," replied his ghost, appearing next to him.

The exo navigated through the various work stations to get a better look. He passed what looked to be several weapon designs in progress, and several robotics projects. He stopped by a table with what seemed to be a human arm made entirely from robotic parts. Delta held up his own arm in comparison. He had to be on the right track.

Delta and his ghost made it to the center and peered into the towering container.

"That mist is extremely thick," said the ghost. "Let me see if I can drain it." The ghost flew over to a nearby control panel and began to zap away. There was a loud beeping and the sound of a decompressor. The ghost dematerialized.

Delta watched as the mist in the tank began to thin, revealing the outline of what Delta thought was a large blade. As the mist disappeared completely, the object in the tank became clear. It was a massive cleaver carved from some kind of stone, riddled with well-worn scratches and holes from what must have been centuries of battle. Around it pulsed an eerie green light.

"That's a Hive blade!" exclaimed Delta's ghost. "But what is it doing here?!"

That's when Delta heard the distinct sound of the pump of a shotgun. He felt the tip of the barrel being pressed against the back of his head, and heard an angry voice behind him.

"Don't move!"

Delta obeyed, for now.

"You idiot!" came the assailant's voice. "Do you have any idea what you have done?!"

Delta did not appreciate being held at gunpoint. He decided now would be a good time to test out a new ability he had been working on.

He slid one foot back, and stepped into the void. The blink was quick, and Delta suddenly found himself behind his foe. He quickly recovered as the person in front of him turned around. Delta slammed the butt of his auto rifle down on the guy's head, and kicked the shotgun away from him.

The man before Delta, now with his back to the floor, was dressed in a simple, black uniform, a hood over his head, and a Defense seal printed on the right side of his chest. Delta got angry at the sight of the logo and aimed his weapon.

"Are you with The Defense?! Who are you?! Start talking!"

The man waved a hand in submission. He slowly sat up, and carefully removed his hood. Delta was shocked to find the scratched, grey face of an exo, green eyes staring angrily up at him.

"What's wrong?" said the stranger. "Not what you expected to find?"

Delta scowled. "Who are you?!" he said, more sternly this time. "I will not ask again!"

The exo stranger frowned. "My name is Foxtrot," he said, agitated. "I suppose I'm a guardian of sorts, like yourself, except what I protect is far more important."

Delta glanced up at the Hive cleaver. "That old thing? Don't make me laugh," said Delta.

Foxtrot shook his head in annoyance.

"What kind of a name is Foxtrot anyway?" asked Delta.

"What kind of a name is Delta?" Foxtrot refuted.

That's when it hit Delta. This exo knew exactly who he was. In fact, they might have been created by the same people! In a way, they could be brothers.

"You know what I am, don't you?" said Delta. "You know who made me, what I was built for."

Foxtrot's eyes narrowed. "What WE were built for," he corrected. "Yes, I know who you are, Delta Fourth Born! You were among the first of us, built to serve The Defense against alien threats."

"The first…" Delta whispered. "How many of us are there?" He was reeling at the discovery that he had siblings out there in the world, but Foxtrot never gave him an answer.

"You have more pressing matters to worry about," said Foxtrot, anger growing in his voice once more. "Do you have any idea what that is?!" he said, pointing at the weapon in the tank.

"It's a Hive weapon," said Delta.

"That's not just ANY Hive weapon!" exclaimed Foxtrot. "That, is a Key Blade!"

The term was unfamiliar to Delta. "What the hell is a Key Blade?"

"A Key Blade," said Delta's ghost as it materialized again, "is a Hive tool imbued with darkness. Each Key, if wielded by Oryx or any in his bloodline, has the power to activate various Hive superweapons. The dreadnaught the Guardians took down some time ago was one such weapon."

"Yes," confirmed Foxtrot, "but this one in particular, belongs to the moon."

Delta's mind began to race. "The MOON is a superweapon?!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Of course!" said Foxtrot. "What did you think they were doing up there? They've turned the moon into a war world, and all they need now to use it against your precious Traveler is that key!"

"But… how did it get here?" inquired Delta.

"Does it matter?" said Foxtrot. "You fools opened the bunker! Now the Hive can sense its power, and the Blood of Oryx will come for it!"

Then, as if on que, the sound of several wormholes opening could be heard above them.

"They're here," said Delta's ghost.

Delta picked up the shotgun and tossed it back to Foxtrot. "We are going to fight these guys," said Delta, "and we are going to win. Promise you won't shoot me in the back?"

Foxtrot sighed and nodded. "Come on," he said. "It's time to clean up your mess."

Foxtrot approached a larger control panel in the back of the room and began to furiously push buttons. The bunker doors began to close as the overhead lights were replaced with flashing red sirens.

While the bunker went into lockdown, Foxtrot led Delta to a side room and opened the door to reveal rows upon rows of massive weapons. "This was mostly a weapons design and research facility during the Golden Age," explained Foxtrot.

Delta scanned the arsenal in amazement, and his eyes fell on a Golden Age gatling gun. Foxtrot saw Delta's interest. "I think you will do just fine with that one," he said as he pulled a rocket launcher off the wall. "We are going to need some heavy-hitters."

They each primed their new weapons and went back into the center room. "They will blow through that door any minute now," said Foxtrot. Their Golden Age weapons were powerful, but Delta feared they would still be overwhelmed. They needed a strategy.

Delta looked around the room and his eyes fell on the overhead ventilation shafts. Delta smiled. "C'mon Fox," he said. "I have a plan."

BOOM! The entire bunker shook as a massive hole was blown through the entry doors. Through the opening poured in tons of thrall and acolytes. They flooded through the hall and into the middle room, surrounding the tank that held the Key Blade.

The mass of Hive waited as heavy footsteps rang out through the bunker. Into the room walked a towering Hive knight, heavily armored and eyes full of malice. It plowed through the equipment that cluttered the room towards the blade and stopped a few feet away. It viewed the weapon with great intent, as if it were a beautiful and satisfying sight. The knight took a step back and poised to break the glass.

CRASH! The overhead ventilation shafts burst apart as Delta and Foxtrot dropped into the crowd of Hive, taking them by surprise. The room erupted into chaos. Fox unloaded into every Hive monster he could find with his shotgun, while Delta banished many to the void and chunked several grenades.

The knight retreated into the hallway and the Hive that remained in the room either followed or fell at the hands of the exos. The action soon died as a standoff ensued. The knight glared angrily with its Hive forces at the guardian and the soldier that now stood in its way.

A dark power began to form around the knight. "This doesn't look good," said Fox.

The darkness swirled around the knight and began to take shape. In the knight's hands appeared a massive cleaver, much like the one in the container, and from it oozed a dark essence. "Here we go…" said Delta.

The knight lifted its blade and roared, signaling its forces to charge, and charge they did. "Now!" Delta shouted. The exos each pulled out their respective weapons of mass destruction from where they stashed them and began to unleash hell on the flood of Hive.

The knight dashed to the side, taking cover, as the Hive forces were utterly decimated. For a while it seemed the exos had pushed the Hive back. Confidence grew in Delta as he demolished foe after foe, chitin flying everywhere. Then came Delta's worst nightmare. The firing stopped and Delta heard a loud click.

"I'm out!" he shouted to Fox.

"Me too!" Fox shouted back.

They had taken out a major chunk of the enemy combatants, but a fourth of their forces still remained. Seeing their chance, the Hive charged one last time, the knight right behind them.

Void rounds flew all around the room as the Hive began to fill it. Delta had switched to his Galahad-E and emptied an entire clip into the wall of thrall that was upon him. Most of them perished, but the oncoming firepower from the acolytes directly behind them nearly caught Delta several times.

His combat protocols were hard at work, moving from one target to another while simultaneously avoiding voidfire. Slowly, Delta got into a rhythm. Shoot, dodge, cover, shoot, dodge, cover. 'We might do this!' thought Delta as the Hive began to thin. That's when he heard Fox scream.

Delta turned to see the knights cleaver wedged deep into Fox's collar and chest. "FOX! NO!" The knight removed its blade from Fox and let him fall to the ground, and raised the cleaver in triumph.

Anger swelled up within Delta. As an acolyte approached him, he blinked behind it. Delta shoved the barrel of his auto rifle into the armor around the Hive's neck and held the trigger. The acolyte crumpled beneath him and he blinked again.

One after another, Delta took out the rest of the Hive foot soldiers by blinking around the room. The knight roared in frustration, unable to keep its eyes on him. Soon it was down to one last acolyte, which Delta blinked directly in front of and buried his fist into its head. As its body fell to the floor, he turned to the knight. It was just the two of them now.

The knight took its blade in both hands, and charged. Delta watched the cleaver carefully as the knight lifted it and swung down on him. He blinked to the right, hoping to catch the knight defenseless, but it had been watching him teleport around the room and it was ready. As Delta rushed in to attack the knight from behind, the monster suddenly swiveled, and the exo's head collided with the butt of the knight's blade.

Delta flew to the side and landed face down in a daze. He groaned as he struggled to get up, the knight behind him poising for the finishing blow. As he got to his hands and knees, Delta felt his hand hit something. He looked over to see Fox's shotgun next to him.

The Warlock closed his eyes. It would have to do. As the knight's cleaver came rushing down to meet Delta's back, he quickly grabbed the shotgun and blinked again. Annoyed at the missed blow, the knight swiveled again, expecting its foe to come from behind once more, but was surprised to find nothing there.

Instead of blinking behind the knight like last time, Delta had gone up instead. He came crashing down on the knights back, unloading Fox's shotgun into the back of its head. The beast fell to the ground, and fell apart before Delta's very optics, its joints spewing darkness. It was done.

Delta rushed to the side of Foxtrot, and found he was still alive, but just barely.

"Delta…" Fox spat.

"No, just relax," said Delta, trying to comfort him.

Fox just shook his head. "I'm… I'm not going to make it."

"Don't say that!" said Delta.

Fox shook his head again. "It's ok," he said. "My job… is done."

Delta bowed his head in sorrow.

"Hey…" said Fox. "Don't mourn my death. I wasn't… born. I… I was built." Fox pointed to the sword in the tank. "Take it," he said. "The light… the City… can protect it… 'cough', from the Hive's gaze."

Delta nodded. "I will."

Fox pointed to the shotgun now. "Take that too," he said.

Delta started to shake his head but Fox held up his hand. "Think of it… as a gift. From your… brother."

Fox's words were heavy and Delta reluctantly nodded. He looked down at the weapon. On the side was printed a name: "Matador 64". He set the shotgun aside. "You will not be forgotten, Foxtrot."

Fox shook his head once more. "I will. But… you won't… Guardian. Ironic… isn't it? We… we were built… to kill the Traveler."

Delta's widened his eyes in shock.

"If it is answers you seek…" Fox struggled. "Go to Lab 6… in the Himalayan mountains. The coordinates… are in the central… computer." Fox's words were coming out slower now.

"Thank you," said Delta.

Fox nodded one last time. "Good luck… Delta." Foxtrot's eyes dimmed and his body slumped. He was gone. With sorrow in his artificial heart, Delta went to the computer for the Lab 6 coordinates, while simultaneously calling the Tower on his coms.

"This is Delta. I need Zavala on the line immediately," he said as he saved the coordinates. Delta took one last look at Foxtrot and walked out of the bunker as Zavala came on the line.

"Yes," said Delta. "I need an extraction team fast. We have a Hive weapon that needs immediate containment." As Delta called for the extraction, he saw the hill that hid the bunker so well, and thought about how impossible the place would have been to find without the coordinates provided by the City's scout.

"Also," added Delta. "I want the name of the scout that found the bunker. We need to have a little talk."


	7. The Scout

The Scout

The air was warm with cigar smoke and the room came alive with the eccentric sound of smooth jazz from the live band in the corner. Neon lights hung on the walls and the patrons of this fine establishment conversed in satisfied fellowship. The place was noisy but Delta found it to be quite relaxing at the same time.

The exo surveyed the jazz club, searching for the person he came to find. Cayde had told Delta this was the place to look. A few heads turned at the guardian's entrance, but most went about their business. They were no strangers to guardians, since the bar there was typically frequented by Hunters.

It was no coincidence that it was a Hunter Delta had come to find. His name was Kane, one of Cayde's scouts, and he had some explaining to do. Delta spotted the distinct form of a Hunter's cape at the bar and made his way over.

The Hunter had his hood down, helmet sitting on the bar, and had just received some vodka shots from the bartender. Delta took the seat next to him and got a closer look.

He was human with a dark complexion, and thick, curly black hair that was in need of a trim. The Hunter was about to take a shot when he noticed Delta, and squinted. "Are you lost, Warlock?"

Delta shook his head. This was the man he was looking for. "I'm right where I need to be," said the exo. "You are Kane, are you not?"

The Hunter downed his shot. "Who's asking?" retorted Kane.

"My name is Delta," said the Warlock.

Kane paused for a moment, then took another shot. "What kind of name is Delta?" the Hunter said, becoming visibly uncomfortable.

Delta's suspicions were confirmed. This Hunter knew who he was.

"What do you know about the Golden Age organization known as The Defense?" started Delta.

Kane shook his head and took yet another shot, but remained silent.

"Does the name Yazan Sayyed mean anything to you?"

BANG! Kane suddenly slammed his fist down on the countertop. Nearby patrons turned in curiosity, but soon lost interest. Kane slowly leaned in towards Delta with a deep expression of anger. "That is not a name you should throw around lightly!" he said in a hushed but aggressive tone.

Delta smiled. Now they were getting somewhere. "I am not afraid of a few long dead scientists," responded Delta.

Kane frowned at his last shot of vodka. "The Defense is far from dead," he said, still keeping his voice down. "You should be very afraid."

Delta sat back in confusion. Kane's answer was cryptic and not what the exo expected. Concerned, Delta tried to continue the conversation.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "The Defense can't still be active can it?"

Kane leaned forward and put his head in his hands, as if in some kind of distress.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with…" he said. "They are everywhere and they know everything. Please… leave me alone."

Delta suddenly felt sorry for the Hunter. He was legitimately afraid of The Defense, and Delta started to develop some fears of his own. Was The Defense really alive and well? What became of his creators? How could The Defense have survived the Collapse? All these questions began to invade Delta's mind and he decided he couldn't let Kane stop there.

"I'm sorry," said Delta. "But I have to know. Why are you so afraid of, well, some prejudice researchers?"

Kane shook his head furiously and looked Delta straight in the eyes. "They are not just researchers, they are terrorists! They want us and the Traveler dead now more than ever!"

Delta soaked in Kane's words. "But… why?" he continued.

Kane just stared off into space. " I don't know. I don't know anything."

Delta's eyes narrowed. "You found the bunker didn't you?" inquired Delta. "You knew where it was, and you knew I would be the one to investigate."

Kane nodded. "I did."

Delta grew even more concerned with this confirmation. "You talk of how horrible this organization is, yet you don't seem to have any problems working with them."

Kane's head dipped, a look of grief on his face, and he leaned in close to Delta once more. "I don't have a choice…" he whispered. "They have my ghost."

Delta was speechless. Kane saw his shock and took his last vodka shot. They sat in silence for a few moments listening to the jazz in the background.

"Look…" said Kane. "I don't know why The Defense is so interested in you. I wish I could help. I really do. But I can't, or else they will destroy my ghost and kill me."

Delta hesitated, then nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry," he told Kane.

The Hunter just looked on in hopelessness. "It's strange," he said. "Not having a ghost after all this time." Kane twirled his index finger around the rim of a shot glass. "I often forget there's no voice in my head anymore, and people think I'm crazy."

Kane suddenly had a furious look in his eyes. "Delta, if you find these people… if you find my ghost…"

Delta placed a hand on Kane's shoulder. "I know. I will make this right. I promise."

The Hunter nodded slowly. "Tell no one of our conversation. If anyone asks, we never spoke," he said, turning back to the now absent alcohol. "Bartender! I need another round!"

Delta watched him for a moment more, then left the club. He couldn't put it off any longer. He had to find Lab 6, and this time he would not go alone.


	8. The Defense

The Defense

The hanger echoed as a jumpship blasted out into the wild. Delta watched it fly away as he sat upon the ramp of his own ship, waiting. Growing impatient, Delta took out his newly refurbished Mida for another look.

He had stopped by the gunsmith on his way to the hanger, and Banshee was eager to give Delta his new scout rifle.

"I must say, that is quite a masterful restoration," Banshee had said, clearly proud of his work. "I have never seen a weapon quite like that one. You will find it still has all the bells and whistles, as well as a few new ones of my own design. That, along with a stopping power that few scout rifles can rival, I'd say you have found yourself quite the instrument of death."

Delta was happy to have the rifle back in his hands. He was a marksman at heart, and he was ready to use that talent.

Delta had also obtained a new armor set for this mission. Since it was very windy and very cold where he was going, he had gone to Ikora for a recommendation. In turn, he obtained the Nerigal Savant III set in white with streaks of blue, so as to blend in with the environment.

Delta was eager to get a move on, but he would not dare directly confront The Defense without some backup. He didn't have to wait too much longer. Alexandra, sporting a brand new Vanguard cloak, jogged down the steps toward Delta's ship. He smiled and stood as she approached.

"Sorry I'm late!" she said, breathing heavily.

"You're right on time," replied Delta. He was glad she agreed to join him on this mission, but he frowned when a third member did not follow her. "Is Ross not coming?"

Alex threw back her dirty blonde hair and shook her head. "He had already volunteered for an escort detail in the City. Some City scientists wanted a Hive weapon moved between facilities later today, and Zavala asked for some extra security." She grinned. "I bet Ross regrets that now."

Delta remembered the Key Blade he had found in a Defense bunker and became worried. "There isn't a problem is there?"

Alex shook her head again. "I don't think so. Why?"

Delta knew the weapon was big trouble. "No reason," he said, boarding his ship.

Alex looked at him curiously and followed him up the ramp. "You always have a reason," she muttered to herself, but decided to let the subject drop. "So what's the game plan?"

Delta sat in the pilot's seat and began to flip switches. "The plan," said Delta as the engines began to roar, "is to be very careful." Alex took the seat next to him as he continued. "The coordinates Foxtrot gave me point to some kind of structure built into the side of Mount Everest in the Himalayas. Visibility is low at that altitude, so we will have to transmat down to a safe location and scale the mountain."

Alex nodded in acknowledgement. "Good plan boss," she said. "I've always wanted to visit Everest."

Delta felt a little uncomfortable at being called "boss". He realized he was now the designated fireteam leader for this mission. He never thought of himself as a leader, but he was determined to try.

"Hold up!" yelled a voice behind them. Delta and Alex turned back to see an awoken Titan marching up the ramp. His armor was a shining, deep red hue with white layers underneath. He was clearly a New Monarchy member based off of the color scheme and the triangular symbol on the helmet he held at his side. He ran his hand through his silky, snow white hair as he approached the pair.

"Sorry to intrude!" he said. "My name is Adriar. Ross said you guys needed an extra guy for your infiltration mission." Delta and Alex looked at each other in surprise and back at Adriar.

"Alright," said Delta. "I don't see why not. I'll brief you on the way there."

"Great!" said Adriar, taking a seat.

"Welcome to the team!" said Alex, giving Adriar a thumbs up.

Delta, of course, was skeptical of this new Titan. He seemed a little over the top, but a full fireteam would be of great help. Delta decided to just let it go, and began liftoff procedures.

The City was located near the massive region known as Old Russia, and the Himalayas were just south in the land once known as Nepal. It would be a short flight to the mountains. Having received permission for departure from the Tower, Delta took hold of the controls and guided the warship out into the great unknown.

The weather had really begun to pick up as the team neared their destination. The clouds grew in density and the warship descended into a heavy snowstorm. "The ship can't stay in this weather for long," said Delta. "I'll have to send it into orbit while we are down there. Prepare for transmat."

Delta stationed the ship above the drop zone and his teammates teleported to the surface. The Warlock flipped the ship into autopilot and as it prepared to take off, Delta initiated his own transmat.

The transition was quick and flawless. Delta planted his feet in the snow in front of Alex and Adriar. There was almost no visibility and the wind howled in the exo's audio receptors. The silhouette of Everest could barely be made out through the snow.

Delta exhaled deeply as his warship flew off. He activated his navigation system and turned to his team. "The facility should be this way!" he shouted, pointing up the mountain into the violently swirling white.

The team formed a line, Delta in front and Alex in back, as they began the dangerous climb. Delta continuously sent out radar pulses in an attempt to map out his immediate surroundings, but the ever present snowfall made it difficult.

The way up was nearly invisible and they constantly tripped over rocks and slipped on patches of ice. It didn't help that as they climbed, the path also began to narrow, and the drop next to them became steeper and steeper.

CRUNCH! Delta gasped as the rock under his foot suddenly gave way and he went sliding off the cliff. "Delta!" he heard Alex yell. He was sure he would plummet to the ground, but someone grabbed his wrist last second and held him on the face of the cliff.

Delta breathed a sigh of relief and looked up to see Adriar firmly holding him over the ledge. "You're not dying on me yet!" shouted the Titan, pulling Delta up.

They stumbled onto the thick layer of snow and paused for a moment, letting the adrenaline die down.

Alex put a hand on Delta's shoulder. "You ok?!" she shouted through the wind. Delta placed his hand on hers and nodded, then turned to Adriar.

"Thanks!" he shouted, regaining his footing. "I owe you one!"

The Titan hesitated, then shook his head. "You would have done the same for me!" he shouted back. "Let us continue!" Delta understood and the team continued to forge on, much more cautious this time.

Eventually they reached a strange curve in the path and Delta looked over to see steps carved into the mountain. "We are getting close!" he shouted behind him, and began ascending the steps.

As the team went on, the steps got wider and more level. It wasn't long before it leveled out completely and the path became clear as day even though the snow and wind continued to rage.

Delta kept his eyes on the path, and was surprised to find a strange shape before him. In front of the fireteam appeared a metallic bridge that stretched across a large chasm.

Alex went to investigate. She bent down to carefully look under the bridge, and found a series of titanium support beams in a crisscrossing pattern. "It's stable!" she shouted. "This thing is an architectural masterpiece!"

Delta knew they were in the right place. It wouldn't be long now. "Let's go!" he shouted. They carefully made their way across the bridge. Delta didn't think the wind could get any worse, but as if to spite him, it picked up even more. The exo held tightly to the railings, his trench coat flapping violently behind him, and put one step in front of the other.

The second Delta reached the end, he immediately hugged the wall of the mountain next to him, and his team followed suit. The storm was getting worse. Delta inched along the wall, and nearly jumped when his hand hit something hard. He looked down to see a thick metal railing drilled deep into the face of the mountain.

"There's a railing!" he shouted to his team.

"They must have thought of everything!" Alex shouted back.

They clung to the railing and trudged on, but Delta quickly realized something. There was something in front of them. Something big.

The shadow of a large mass began to show itself through the raging snowstorm. As they approached, Delta could make out rigid metal frames and the outline of thick glass windows. "The facility is ahead!" he shouted. "Weapons ready!"

They each drew their respective weapons, preparing to breach. Delta gripped his Mida and inched towards the right, followed by Alex, hand cannon primed. Adriar had taken out an assault rifle, and went to the left. They found the thick, glass doors that led inside and, guardians ready on either side, Delta peered through.  
Inside was what looked like a reception area. The room was entirely white, and beautiful. The modern architectural design gave it a minimalist look. To the left was a reception desk, but no one was there, and to the right was a waiting area with several chairs and couches. On the floor was a huge red carpet, the shield insignia of The Defense resting directly in the center. Behind the reception area, stretched a narrow hallway that led to a single elevator.

"It looks empty!" shouted Delta. "Let's clear the room! Three, two, one, breach!"

The fireteam burst inside and began scanning every inch of the room, fingers on triggers. The room was large but there wasn't much in it. As the doors had closed behind them, the howling wind died and the team could hear more clearly now. Delta listened to the now barely audible storm outside and scanned the room one more time. "We are clear," he said, lowering his weapon.

"This is a nice place for an organization that died centuries ago," said Alex, admiring the building.

Delta remembered what Foxtrot had told him. "I guess they are not so dead after all," he said. "Adriar, check the computer at the desk."

Adriar nodded and stepped behind the reception desk. After some clicking, he paused and looked back up at Delta. "It's blank," he said. "The hard drive must have been wiped."

Delta sighed. "They knew we were coming," he said.

Alex shifted nervously. "How is that possible?"

Delta shrugged. "I don't know," he answered, starting towards the elevator at the end of the hall. "This is probably a trap. Be ready for anything."

As he made his way to the elevator, Delta put his hand to his head and whispered. "Ghost, you there?"

His ghost buzzed to life. "Of course!"

"Great," said Delta, careful not to let the others hear. "Keep your scanners on for any light signatures. If Kane's ghost is here, we are going to find it."

"Understood."

With that Delta pressed the button next to the elevator and the doors opened with a loud ding. The fireteam filed into the elevator and Delta surveyed the buttons before him. "It looks like we are on the top floor," he said. "There are three more below us labeled office, research, and vault."

"I think we should split up," said Adriar without hesitation. "I'll take the offices."

Delta was surprised at Adriar's sudden initiative, but his plan made sense.

"Alright," said Delta, pushing the first button. "We will each take a floor. Signal us if you find anything."

Alex nodded.

"Will do!" said Adriar as the elevator began to slow down.

The team aimed their weapons as the doors opened. The area seemed clear and Adriar stepped out into the array of offices and cubicles before him. "Good luck," said Delta after him, and the doors closed.

As they descended to the next floor, Alex cocked her hand cannon. "I'll take the next one," she offered. "Let's see what kind of projects these guys have been working on."

"Be careful," said Delta.

Alex smiled beneath her helmet. "I'll try," she replied playfully. "Perhaps you will have to come save me again."

Delta caught her tone. "I will if I must," he answered, grinning. Alex punched him lightly in the arm with a short giggle as the elevator began to slow.

They aimed their weapons as the doors opened. Before them stretched a large circular room filled with various projects and work stations, much like the one Delta had found in the bunker some time ago.

Alex stepped out cautiously. "Happy hunting," she said with a quick glance back at Delta. He nodded and Alex stepped forward as the elevator doors closed.

Delta was now on his way to the vault. He became eager to find out what kind of secrets they were hiding. He lifted his Mida and activated the heat sensor and radar pulse features that the gunsmith had attached for him. The elevator began to slow and Delta adjusted the scope on his Mida. The door opened and he stepped into the subsequent hallway, aiming down sights.

Before him stretched a hall with several metal doors on either side, equipped with security locks and keypads. To the left and right were two more hallways, nearly identical to the other. Delta was about to move down the center hall when his ghost stopped him.

"Wait!" it said. "Left hallway. Multiple light signatures detected."

Delta nodded. "Good work." It had never occurred to him that The Defense might have more than one ghost held captive. How many guardians did they have leverage over?

As they went down the hall, the ghost spoke again. "It's coming from the room on the far right."

Delta approached the metallic door that stood in his way and glanced down at his radar pulses. This room was bigger than the rest. "Can you get us in?" Delta asked his ghost.

The ghost materialized next to him. "You know I can," it answered, and started zapping the keypad. There was a beep and the door opened. The ghost retreated to Delta's helmet as he entered the room.

It was a very advanced room with various work tables and monitors that were no doubt used for research. Delta took it in and his eyes fell on the back of the room.

He gasped when he saw the ghosts. There were five of them, each suspended in midair by an energized shield. Beneath them were the containment modules where small screens displayed status and names. As Delta made his way to them, the ghosts began to flail around. They must have been trying to talk to him, but no sound came through the shields.

"Don't worry I'm going to get you guys out of here," he said, looking down at the modules. He could see the names of the guardians these ghosts belonged to. Valix, Lassiter, Kane, Solomon… Delta's artificial heart dropped when he saw the last name. Adriar.

"You weren't supposed to see that," said a voice behind him.

Delta swiveled around and raised his Mida with lightning speed. In the doorway stood an Arabic woman, dressed in a lab coat and bright red heels with short, black hair.

"Who are you?!" asked Delta.

The woman shrugged. "I guess I'll tell you since you aren't getting out of here alive anyway." She gave Delta an evil grin. "My name is Doctor Yara Sayyed."

Delta's eyes widened. "Sayyed… like Yazan Sayyed?"

Yara raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You know of my ancestor?" she asked rhetorically. "I suppose that makes sense. He did build you after all."

Delta took a step forward, putting his finger on the trigger, but Yara held up her hand.

"I wouldn't try anything stupid," she said, beginning to pace the room. Delta paced opposite of her to keep an equal distance between them until he stood with his back to the doorway. He could escape out the door, but he couldn't leave without the ghosts.

Yara knew this. "I have been watching you since the day you were raised from the dead, Delta," she said.

Delta didn't like it when she used his name. It felt unnatural.

"After the stunt you pulled during the Collapse, we thought you would never be seen again." She put her hands on her hips. "I decided I wanted to see you for myself, so I lured you into the bunker. I was hoping old Fox pointed you in the right direction. I have been looking forward to this for a while now."

Delta remembered the bunker and how Foxtrot fell protecting the Key Blade. "But… Foxtrot died," he said.

"I know," said Yara. "That was a shame, but it got you here did it not?"

Delta became angry at the thought of his fallen brother. "You risked the Hive retrieving their weapon, and let Fox die, just so you could get me here?!"

Yara shrugged again. "We have been meaning to give the Hive back what is theirs for some time now, and Foxtrot knew the risks, but the fact that you defeated the Keeper Knight actually threw a wrench in our plans. We have people cleaning up that mess as we speak."

Delta glanced at the captive ghosts. "You mean your enslaved guardians," said Delta.

"Yes," said Yara plainly. "They do as we ask, and they do not die. It's a simple arrangement."

Delta eyes narrowed. "So what's to stop me from putting a bullet in your brain and freeing those ghosts?" That's when he heard the click of a loaded weapon.

"That would be me," said a voice behind him.

Delta froze as the barrel of a sidearm was pushed against his head. "Drop the weapon," said the voice behind him.

Delta hesitated, then did as he was told. He still had the power of the void to use to his advantage. Putting his hands on his head, Delta slowly turned around. Before him stood a menacing, jet black exo, glowing red eyes glaring into his own.

"Delta," said Yara, "meet your older brother, Alpha-12. You will find he is more… compliant than the others." Alpha did not react, but kept his gun trained at Delta's head.

Delta stared into Alpha's eyes. There was no life in them. He was just a killing machine, a mere husk of what Delta was. He felt sorry for him.

Delta quickly began to make a plan in his head. He could blink and take Alpha by surprise like he did to Fox, but he wasn't sure what Yara would do.

"Let me stop you right there," said Yara, as if reading his mind. "To make sure you don't try anything, I've brought some insurance," she said, pointing to the doorway. Delta was shocked to see Adriar come into the room, dragging an unconscious Alex behind him.

"Alex!" Delta shouted. Alpha hit him on the head with the butt of his sidearm and he fell to the ground. He watched as Adriar threw Alex on the ground. They made eye contact, and Adriar dipped his head in shame.

"I'm sorry..." the Titan managed.

"Shut up you oaf!" demanded Yara. She smiled at her victory. "You see Delta, there is nothing you can do!"

Delta's mind raced as he tried to figure a way out, but he blanked.

"You still have me," said a little voice in his head.

Delta smiled beneath his helmet. As Delta's ghost relayed its plan to him, Yara gestured to Alpha. "Bring him here," she demanded. Alpha obeyed and grabbed Delta by the scruff of his collar. He was dragged across the floor and thrown at Yara's feet.

Yara knelt so that she was at eye level with Delta. "Now," she said. "I am going to extract your ghost, and you will do what you were built to do."

Delta stayed silent.

"Or," she continued, "I will kill you. It's your choice."

Yara stood back up and pushed back her lab coat to reveal a strange device strapped to her waist. She removed it and pushed a button. The device sprang to life in a flurry of sparks. "Unfortunately," she said, "your ghost does not have a choice." Delta couldn't wait any longer.

"Now!" he shouted. His ghost materialized and exploded into a flash of light, blinding both Yara and Alpha. Seeing his chance, Delta blinked to his Mida, swept it up, and shot Adriar in the kneecap. The titan fell to the ground in immense pain. Then, before Alpha could recover, Delta tackled his brother and held him down as his ghost hovered overhead and shocked the exo, paralyzing him. The ghost dematerialized and Delta blinked to Alex, who was starting to wake up.

"What's happening…?" she said, trying to sit up.

Delta didn't say a word, but picked her up and blinked to the hallway where he set her down. "Stay here," he told her, and blinked back into the room.

"Stop!" Yara shouted. Delta froze. She stood with her hand over a panel next to the captive ghosts. "If I push this button, the ghosts die!"

Delta took a deep breath. What was he going to do now?

BANG! A single gunshot rang out through the room, and Yara fell to the ground screaming, now clutching her bloody hand. Delta looked back to see the smoking barrel of Adriar's auto rifle. The Titan was slumped against the wall, his weapon's sights trained on Yara Sayyed. Delta rushed to Adriar's side as Alex stumbled into the room.

"Sorry about your leg," said Delta.

The Titan shook his head. "You did what you had to do, as did I." He shifted from the pain. "Please, free my ghost."

Delta nodded and looked up at the now fully conscious Alex standing in the doorway. "I told you to stay there."

Alex just smiled. "I'm fine, thanks."

Delta approached the panel where Yara was doubled over in pain. He flipped the release switch and the shields disappeared.

Adriar's ghost returned to its guardian and began to heal him, while the rest decided to move in to Delta's helmet. The exo flinched as the ghost's voices all began to ring out at once.

"Hey!" he shouted over them. "If you want to get home, I need you to be silent!" The ghosts grew quiet. "Thank you," said Delta as Alex came up behind him.

"What should we do with her?" she asked, gesturing to Yara.

Delta looked over at the scientist that had now fallen silent, still clutching her hand. Delta thought for a moment. "Leave her," he said.

"Are you serious?" pressed Alex. "She is an evil human being that deserves-"

"Deserves what?" cut in Delta. "People like her are beneath us. We have won. There is no reason to kill anyone now."

Alex stood in thought for a moment, then slowly nodded. "Ok... You're right," she said.

Delta knelt next to Yara, so that he could look in her eyes. "But make no mistake," he said. "If you ever threaten the lives of my friends again, I WILL shoot you in the head."

"What if she tries to take more guardians?" wondered Alex.

"Then she will face the full wrath of the Vanguard," Delta growled.

The exo took one last look over at his subdued brother Alpha. He still could not move, but his red eyes stared angrily at Delta. The Warlock could not imagine having to put down his brother, but he feared that one day, he might have to. Delta let out a sigh of disappointment and sadness, then walked out of the room followed by Alex and the now healed Adriar.

They crowded into the elevator and rode silently toward the top. Alex suddenly turned and punched Adriar square in the face.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"That's for knocking me out," said Alex.

Adriar just nodded. "I deserved that."

They reached the lobby and went outside. The weather had cleared up significantly and the wind had died down. They could now see out into the glorious mountain range.

Alex sighed. "I would love this view if we were not almost killed."

Delta was about to respond, when he heard the small beep indicating an incoming transmission. He lifted his hand to his head and began listening to the message. Delta jaw dropped in horror as he listened, and his knees began to shake.

Alex, noticing that something wasn't right, walked over to Delta. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Delta finished the transmission and looked up at her. "The Key Blade," he said grimly. "It's gone."


	9. The Theif

The Thief

The warship tore through the clouds as the Traveler came into view. "Oh god…" whispered Alex.

Near the edge of the Last City rose a single pillar of smoke, pitch black against the shining white of the alien sphere.

Delta felt sick. The Defense's pawns had already made their move. They attacked the City in broad daylight and took the Key Blade.

The exo threw the ship into auto pilot and summoned his ghost. "Direct the ship to the attack site and transmat us to the surface."

"On it," the ghost answered.

Delta grabbed his Mida and shoved a magazine inside. If nothing else, he had to find the guardians that took the Blade before the weapon makes its way back to the Hive. Delta had the ghosts with him. If these guardians knew they were free, they would no doubt return the Key Blade.

As the team neared the drop zone, Alex took her place beside Delta. "I've got your back," she said. "Let's stop these guys."

Delta appreciated the backup, but noticed a look of disgust on Alex's face. He turned to see Adriar loading his own weapon.

"Should we really let him come with us?" Alex asked Delta, but loud enough for Adriar to hear.

"I don't expect you to forgive me," said the Titan, "but my duty is first and foremost to the protection of the Last City." He turned to Delta. "They took our ghosts, made us do their bidding, and now they threaten our home! It's time to free our fellow guardians!"

Delta nodded and turned back to Alex. "I think you have your answer," he said.

The ship lurched backwards and swiveled above the drop zone. "Prepare for transmat," said Delta. He gave his ghost the all clear signal and the transmat followed.

The three guardians hit the ground running. All around them there were people screaming and several buildings had caught fire. They had landed in the middle of a street that was now covered in rubble.

The team slowed as they neared the cause of the smoke. Alex gasped when she laid eyes on the devastation. Directly in the middle of an intersection laid a mess of debris, bodies, and flames. Guardians and armed frames were already on the scene.

Delta spotted Cayde-6 through the growing mess of panicked citizens, and made his way to him. The Hunter Vanguard was kneeling beside a woman who was crying uncontrollably. She held on desperately to the body of her dead son. Delta stopped in his tracks when he saw this.

Cayde had a sad look in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he repeated several times. "He's gone. Look at me. Look- …there you go. Listen to me. You need to go. He's gone. You need to get to safety. I'm so sorry…"

Cayde slowly pulled the woman away from her son, speaking to her the whole time, and then handed her off to a frame. He turned back to look at the gruesome scene and saw Delta. Cayde simply shook his head and watched as frames and guardians began to clear the debris.

Delta stood in respect. He had never made out Cayde to be so caring. The Hunter no longer had an upright confidence about him. Instead, his posture hung low and his face showed a deep sadness.

Delta looked again at the wreckage. Adriar had begun scanning the area, and Alex was helping another guardian clear the mess. The Warlock knelt beside the body of a guardian. The girl was a Titan by the looks of it. Her helmet was cracked in two on the ground and Delta could see that her skull was bashed in. What pretty face she may have had before was now mutilated. Her ghost laid in the dust beside her, crushed to bits. Delta could not relate to Cayde's sadness. All he felt was anger.

Seeing Delta's change in expression, Cayde walked over to him. "It doesn't happen often," he said, "but every once in a while our enemies show us they still draw breath. The City hasn't seen an attack behind its walls since the Twilight Gap. Whoever did this will face the full retaliation of the Last City."

Delta nodded. "It was The Defense."

Cayde looked at him in confusion.

"I found their leader," explained Delta. "She said they wanted to return the Key Blade to the Hive, no doubt to give them the edge against the Traveler."

Cayde nodded. "It makes sense. The Blade is still missing." He paused for a moment in thought, then continued. "What I don't understand is how they accomplished this inside the City walls."

Delta could hear the captive ghosts that now resided in his helmet. "Well…" he started, but never got to finish.

"Delta!" shouted Alex. "Delta, come quick!"

Delta and Cayde rushed over to where Alex and another Titan had flipped over a concrete slab to reveal an injured Hunter.

"Ross!" exclaimed Delta. The guardians began to pull Rosland from the rubble, but he screamed in agonizing pain.

"Oh dear," said Cayde. "The poor chap has rebar in his back."

Sure enough, Delta could see a portion of rebar jutting out from behind Ross. He knelt beside the Hunter and grabbed his hand. "Hold on buddy, this is going to hurt." He nodded at Alex.

She got on her knees on the opposite side and placed her hands underneath Ross. "Ready?" she asked.

"Oh god…" Ross rasped.

"Here we go," said Alex. "One, two, three, pull!"

Ross screamed even louder as he was lifted off the rebar, barely holding on to consciousness. They carefully set him down in the dirt as Ross's ghost appeared. "Thank you," it said. "I will begin healing him immediately."

As the ghost went to work, Cayde bent over Ross and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey bud. You're going to be okay. Can you tell me who did this?"

Ross inhaled deeply several times before speaking. "A guardian…" he said with difficulty. Cayde's eyes widened in shock. Delta frowned. He was hoping it wasn't true. If there was a time to explain, it was now.

"This was the doing of The Defense," said Delta plainly. "They took several ghosts captive to force guardians to do what they want."

Cayde stared at him in disbelief. "How do you know this?"

Delta spread out his hands as five ghosts materialized before him.

"We must get back to our guardians," said one.

"Yes. They must know that they are free," said another.

"Ross," called Delta, turning back to his friend. "Do you know which of the guardians did this?"

Ross nodded. "Cassian… took the weapon."

Cassian. That was not a name he recognized. A feeling of dread washed over Delta. It had never occurred to him that The Defense might have even more ghosts locked away somewhere. He thought it was over. He thought he had put a stop to Sayyed. He cursed at this new developement.

"None of these ghosts belong to him," Delta told the others. He gave Alex an angry look. "Sayyed played us. She did not care if we freed these ghosts."

A frame that had overheard the conversation lifted its tablet and approached the group. "Excuse me. Sorry for the interruption. Warlock Cassian has just been spotted leaving the City walls with a very large object."

"We don't have much time," said Cayde. He pointed at Delta. "Go after him. Do NOT let him give up that weapon! I'll make sure these ghosts get back to their respective guardians and see about getting a head count on the rest of our flying friends."

Delta nodded and sprinted off towards the wall. Cayde led the ghosts back to the tower while Alex watched Delta hurry off. She sighed and continued to help the other guardians clear the intersection.

After sprinting for some time, Delta reached the wall and dashed through the checkpoint. Once he reached the outside, he turned towards the nearby mountains. If there was going to be an exchange, it would be in the valley at the base of the mountains, away from the eyes of the City.

Delta summoned his sparrow and barreled across the uneven terrain. After a short while, he reached the base of the mountains, and it seemed that he might catch up to Cassian before the exchange. The exo reached the path that led down into the valley. He was close now.

The sound of a wormhole opening could be heard in the distance. "No!" exclaimed Delta. "No, no, no!" Now that the Key Blade was outside of the City walls, the Hive had come to take back what was theirs.

Delta cursed as he rode. This was no doubt Sayyed's plan all along: distract Delta with the lab on Everest while her guardian agent retrieved the Key Blade. Now Cassian would be sacrificed to the Hive, and those monsters would have control of a weaponized moon once more.

Trees began to sprout up all around Delta and thunderclouds began to roll in as he rushed into the Valley. He could hear gunshots now, and the nightmarish roars of Hive Knights. The foliage got thicker around the exo and the low rumble of thunder sounded overhead.

Finally, Delta crashed through the brush into a large clearing and leapt off his sparrow. On the other side, a tombship hovered above the trees, and a large group of Hive were beaming back up to their ride out. Near the Hive lay a mortally wounded Cassian, and above him stood a massive knight that held the Key Blade in its hands.

The knight noticed Delta, but turned towards the ship as if the exo were insignificant. Delta burst forward in a furious sprint. He could not allow that knight to get back to its ship.

The exo was quickly closing the gap, but the knight neared its destination. It was going to be close. The knight turned to face Delta while backing up beneath the tombship.

"No!" shouted Delta. He wasn't going to make it. The knight let out a deep, evil laugh at the guardian's desperate efforts. Just as Delta was a few feet away, the knight was engulfed in purple light, and disappeared. The exo watched helplessly as the tombship vanished through another wormhole, and the forest fell silent.

Delta dropped to his knees as thunder rolled once more. Time seemed to slow as tiny drops of rain began to fall from the sky. The exo watched and listened as the world around him became sad and wet. The rain pattered against his helmet, water running down his defeated form and into the Hive-worn dirt.

Delta couldn't seem to move. He stared into the dirt as the reality of the situation slowly engulfed him like the rain that now soaked his trench coat. He had failed.

The exo might have stayed there for hours, unmoving, but the sound of a painful cough came from behind him. Torn from his trance, Delta turned around to see Cassian sprawled out on the ground, trying hard to breath.

Delta got up and rushed to his fellow Warlock. He knelt beside Cassian, his feet squelching as the dirt had begun to turn into mud. Delta quickly called for his ship. In Cassian's chest was a gaping hole that was forming a pool of blood beneath him. Delta slowly removed Cassian's helmet and threw it aside, revealing a young human face. Fading blue eyes stared up at Delta through messy blonde hair.

"I'm… sorry," whispered Cassian, spitting out blood.

Delta shook his head. "It's okay," he said. "You didn't have a choice. It's not your fault."

Cassian shifted in denial and flinched from the intense pain. "No…" he said. "It was... It was."

Delta dipped his head in sadness as Cassian continued.

"I've done… terrible things. I… betrayed… the City. I killed... so many..." The Warlock coughed up more blood. "I… deserve this."

Delta shook his head again. "No. I have a ship on the way. We can get you healed if-"

"No…" Cassian interrupted. The injured guardian pulled out his hand cannon from its holster and laid it across his chest. "I can't... live... with what I've done. Besides... I'm going to... die anyway. We both know… they've already… destroyed my ghost."

Cassian stared Delta in the eyes, and he saw in Cassian something he did not expect. Longing. In that moment he understood what Cassian wanted.

The exo sat back, his boots now soaked in Cassian's blood, and looked up into the dark sky that was dumping rain upon the both of them. The suffering guardian's desire would seem crazy to most, but Delta understood. This was what Cassian wanted.

He looked back at the wounded Warlock, who was still staring at him, as if waiting for permission. Delta nodded and patted the his shoulder, giving him one last gesture of reassurance.

Delta stood up and turned away as Cassian cocked his hand cannon, and raised it to his own head. The exo looked down at his bloodstained boots and waited.

There was a muffled click, and a single gunshot rang out through the trees. Delta shut his eyes. Rage swelled up inside of him, and void energy began to radiate from his body.

The bunker, the lab, captive ghosts, blackmailed guardians, the Hive… It was all because of The Defense. It was all because of Yara Sayyed. Delta began to have second thoughts about not killing her. Had he known then the full extent of their power…

In that moment, Delta The Fourth Born made a decision. He would gather a raid team, fight to the moon's core, and retrieve the Key Blade before the Hive use it against the Traveler. Then all that would be left is The Defense.

"SAYYED!" Delta bellowed into the rain. "I'M COMING FOR YOU!"


	10. The Debate

The Debate

Delta sat slumped against the wall in the Vanguard hall, listening to the squalor. All around him the Vanguard and other guardians argued with one another.

"We cannot green light any operations if our guardians are being controlled!" asserted Zavala.

"It will not be a problem much longer once we know who has ghosts and who doesn't," responded Ikora.

"How will we know for sure?" cut in Shaxx.

Cayde lifted himself from the wall he was leaning against. "I have already sent out a transmission to all guardians," said the Hunter. "They are all to come home for an evaluation. Those who do not show their faces in twenty-four hours are our suspects."

Zavala shook his head. "That's not fast enough. The Hive hold their Key Blade now. We need to know who we can trust before we face the full force of our own moon!"

"Let's start with the people in this room," said Shaxx. Everyone looked around the table at the faces that debated, and the faces that had stayed silent.

There were ten guardians in total, including Delta, many of them too uncomfortable to speak. There were the three Vanguard leaders, Shaxx, a now healed Ross, Delta, who still sat against the wall waiting for the opportune moment, and four of the guardians that had their ghosts freed from the lab on Everest. It was one of these newly freed guardians that spoke next.

"If I may be so bold…" The guardian that now spoke was named Lassiter, a Sunsinger Warlock. "I understand the discontent with the situation, and I know that many of you must despise us right now because of the decisions we made. But, I ask you, what would you have done? Most of us have already died many times, only to be revived by our ghosts. We know very well what the dark embrace of death feels like. Then suddenly, my ghost is taken away, and I am faced with the reality that should I die again, I will never come back. I have never felt such fear before…"

The Warlock had trailed off in his thoughts, but Solomon, a Defender Titan, picked up where he left off. "Lassy here speaks the truth. It was a fear we all faced, but Delta freed us from that hell."

The other guardians grunted in agreement, but Delta winced at Solomon's words. He was glad they were able to free the ghosts, but Delta knew better than anyone that Sayyed didn't need them. He just wished he knew why.

"The people we should be worried about, are the ones that ripped our ghosts from us in the first place," said Solomon.

Delta nodded. The Titan was right about that, but the Key Blade was their main priority now.

Ikora was the one to vocally express that concern. "We cannot chase an underground terrorist organization while the Hive operate a super weapon above our heads," she said. "But if we survive this, we will not rest until the Defense is destroyed."

Delta saw his chance. "So let's take out the super weapon," he said, standing up.

Everyone's attention fell on Delta as he continued. "We are wasting time here," he began. "Every moment we argue, we give the Hive another moment to strike." He turned to Zavala. "Commander, I am officially asking permission to launch a raid into the core of the moon to retrieve the Key Blade, and destroy it."

The room became completely silent. Zavala's brow furrowed as he processed the exo's request. "Do you realize the gravity of what you are trying to accomplish?" said Zavala.

Delta simply nodded. "It's time to stop playing games," he said forcefully. "This could mean the end of the Traveler and humanity as we know it. I will destroy the Hive's weapon, or die trying."

Zavala began to pace, thinking hard. The room quietly awaited his decision. Finally Zavala turned back to Delta. "I admire your confidence," he said. "To be honest, it doesn't seem like we have much of a choice. You have my permission."

Delta relaxed, relieved to receive the okay from Zavala. Delta would have gone with or without Zavala's permission, but the backing of the Vanguard would help tremendously. "I'm going to need a team," he said.

Ross's hand immediately shot up. "I will go with you. I owe you that much."

"As do I!" said Adriar stepping forward from behind the others. "I will back you in this venture."

Delta nodded. "Thank you."

Solomon slammed his fist on the table. "Screw it!" he said. "I'm coming too!"

Lassiter crossed his arms and dipped his head, conflicted, but quickly looked up again. "Ah, to hell with it," he said, looking at Delta. "You helped me, it's only right that I return the favor."

The team had quickly grown to five members. They only needed one more. Delta turned to the only person in the room that hadn't spoken up yet. Near the far wall, a Hunter stood silently.

"Kane?" called Delta. "Would you be willing to join us?"

Kane shuffled his feet in discomfort. "Look Delta," he said, "I appreciate everything you've done for us. Really, I do. But I am just a scout. I'm not cut out for suicide missions."

Delta was disappointed, but nodded anyway. "I understand," he said.

"I'll go!" said a voice on the other end of the hall.

Delta turned to see Alexandra walking towards them.

"Sorry I'm late!" she said. "I got held up."

Delta was relieved to see her. He hadn't spoken to her since the attack.

Zavala seemed skeptical. "Now wait a minute I-"

Delta held up his hand. "It's ok," he said, then turned to Alex. "I would be happy to have you."

Zavala was clearly annoyed but decided to let it go. "Alright," he said. "Delta, you have your team. Now go. Destroy the Blade, and do not fail. The fate of the Last City, and perhaps even the entire planet, may very well depend on this operation."

Delta nodded and addressed his companions. "You heard him, team," he said. "Let's go kick some ass!"


	11. The Core

The Core

Delta's warship barreled through space at light speed. In the loading bay, his team prepped their weapons and gear for the raid. Delta had already set everything aside and had given control of the ship to his ghost. He now sat in a corner, watching the others.

Having loaded up on ammunition, Alexandra sat down next to Delta. "Is something wrong? You've got that look in your eyes."

Delta adjusted uncomfortably as he was forced to form words in his head. He shifted his gaze to Alex as the words came to him. "I'm having second thoughts," he said.

"About the mission?"

Delta shook his head. "About killing Sayyed. Perhaps I should have listened to you."

Alex thought for a moment, thinking hard about what to say next. "Listen Delta…" she started. "You're a robot, and yet you have a sturdy moral code that would even put Zavala to shame. You made the right call."

Delta pondered her words. "Did I? At the time it felt right, but… now I wonder if we would even be in this mess if I had just put her down."

A worried look crossed Alex's face. "Put her down? That doesn't sound like you. Where is this coming from?"

Images began to flash before Delta's eyes. A hive blade deep in Foxtrot's chest, Alex unconscious as she is dragged across the floor, a distraught mother holding on tightly to her dead son, and Cassian's final expression of relief as he pulled the trigger, ending his own life.

Delta shook himself of these images, and took a moment to refocus. "I do not know what is right anymore," he said.

Alex put her hand on his. "I do," she said. "Let me help you remember." She tossed back her cloak and took a sharp object out of her pocket.

"It's a tooth," she explained. "It's from that dog thing that bit me on the Ketch. This tooth was in my leg the whole time. No wonder I was in so much pain." She shuffled it around in her hand before she continued. "I still have it because… it reminds me of you."

Delta looked up at her, confused.

Alex giggled and explained. "It reminds me of what you did," she clarified. "You did not hesitate to come back for me when I was down, and you did not falter when we got cornered. You stood and fought, because that is who you are. Not a coward, not a senseless killer, but a noble warrior... and a true friend." She placed the tooth in Delta's hand. "Keep it," she said. "I think you need a reminder more than I do."

Delta looked down at the tooth in his hand, and a new confidence began to grow in him. "Thank you," he said, looking back at Alex. The Hunter nodded, and her expression changed. Delta was surprised to see sadness in her eyes.

"I want you to know something," she said. "You and Ross are my best friends… my only friends," she corrected. She shook her head, as if regretting her words, but continued. "I care about you. A lot. Just remember that, okay?"

Delta nodded. He wasn't sure what caused Alex to say all this, but he could not deny that he was grateful.

Intending to return some kind words, Delta opened his mouth to speak, but his ghost interrupted him. "We are nearing the entry point. Prepare for descent." Delta acknowledged. It was time to jump into action.

The exo slowly stood up and held out his hand to Alex. She took it and rose to her feet. "It's time to get to work," he said.

Alex smiled. "Let's do this."

Delta turned to the rest of his team. "Alright listen up! I'm going to give you the plan. Using the archived maps from the previous raid on Crota's throne world, I have determined that the most efficient way to reach the core is by going into the Hellmouth."

Adriar smashed his fists together, arc energy dancing outward. "This is going to be fun," he said.

Solomon gave him a light punch in the arm. "Don't get carried away," said the Defender. "More experienced guardians have died from raids like this. Remember what happened to Eris Morn's team?"

Ross shuddered. "Thanks for the pep talk Solomon."

"He's right," said Delta. "We need to be efficient, but also cautious. There's no telling what we will find down there."

Lights began to flash and the ramp behind them lowered, the foul air of the moon rushing in. Below them laid the Hellmouth in all of its malevolent glory.

"So," said Lassiter, looking out at the moon, "we have to fight through the Hellmouth. How long do you think before we all die?"

Delta put a hand on his shoulder and passed him to stand on the ramp. "We are not going to fight just yet," he said, looking over the edge. "Ghost, once we are out, send the ship to orbit." His ghost acknowledged the command and then retreated to Delta's helmet.

"If we aren't going to fight, then what do we do?" asked Ross.

Delta turned around to face his team and smiled. "We fall." With that he spread out his arms, and the team watched in shock as he plummeted off the ramp.

"Did he just…" started Lassiter.

"Come on boys!" said Alex. "We have a job to do!" She ran forward and jumped into the Hellmouth.

"Well, you heard 'em," said Solomon, and the Defender dove over the edge. Ross shrugged and leapt after the Titan, shortly followed by Adriar.

Lassiter looked about the now empty loading bay. "I did not think this through," he said. The Sunsinger shut his eyes, and jumped off the ramp.

The guardians tore through the air as they fell into the deep. Eventually darkness consumed them and they could see nothing as they kept falling, and falling. The hole was miles deep. The other guardians began to wonder if they would ever reach the bottom.

Delta, however, knew exactly where he was. Before leaving on this raid, he had read over all the notes of the fireteam that had killed Crota. They had measured the exact distance to the bottom, and Delta had calculated the amount of time it would take to reach the bottom given his body mass and air resistance.

The exo curled his body in the air so that his feet now faced downward. They were nearly there. Beneath him began to form a soft, orange glow. Delta waited as the ground came rushing up to meet him. He had read from the notes that if you land on your feet, the combined pressure of the light and dark forces would soften the ground enough to survive the landing.

Trusting in the words of previous guardians, Delta's feet crashed into the earth and he went flying into a nearby rock. His back cracked the rock and he fell to the floor. The notes did not mention how painful the landing would be.

The rest of the team soon experienced the same pain. They landed one by one as Delta got to his feet. They all began groaning in pain.

"I have to admit…" said Ross. "I had second thoughts when I saw how fast I was coming at the floor." Adriar grunted in agreement.

Suddenly there was a loud crunch. "Guardian down!" called out a ghost. Everyone looked up to see Lassiter's mangled body in the middle of the floor.

"The fool landed face first!" observed Solomon.

The Sunsinger's ghost appeared and began reviving him. Lassiter's body straightened out and he took in a deep breath, rolling onto his back. "I just willingly fell to my death…" he said, staring up into the darkness. "I guess I can scratch that off my bucket list."

Alex helped Lassiter up as Delta took a look around. They stood upon a metal circle, surrounded by large rocks with lamps hanging overhead. All around them was complete darkness. In the distance Delta could make out a shining blue pillar. Delta recalled the notes he had read. The pillars lead to Crota's throne world, but Delta wanted to get to the core, which according to his calculations, was in the opposite direction.

The exo turned to look behind him. There was nothing but darkness.

Noticing the pillar, Adriar spoke up. "Is that where we are going?" he asked, pointing at the pillar.

Delta shook his head. "No. We must go this way." Delta pointed into the pitch black space behind them. Everyone stared into the dark.

"Peachy," said Lassiter.

"This is where it gets tricky," explained Delta. "The weight of darkness that surrounds us will smother our light, hindering basic movement. We will be forced to move slowly and we will be easy targets, which is why we will travel in a circular formation. This way we can keep an eye out on all sides and help one another should we be attacked."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Let's do it," said Alex.

"Alright," said Delta. "I'll step out first, then the rest of you follow in formation." He carefully took a few steps forward outside of the circle. It was worse than he thought. The darkness was absolutely crushing. It was all Delta could do to keep putting one foot in front of the other. The Mida that he lifted in his hands felt like a stack of bricks.

The team got into formation and they waded through the dark, towards the core. For several minutes they trudged on, the circle of light getting smaller and smaller behind them. Delta kept his focus split between the terrain ahead of him and the radar attachment on his Mida. The fireteam moved silently, listening for any disturbance.

Suddenly a small flash appeared on Delta's radar. "Stop!" he whispered harshly. The team froze as Delta peered into the nothingness ahead of him. "There's movement ahead," he said, still whispering. "Weapons ready."

They began to inch forward again, waiting for something, anything, to strike. The light behind them was nearly invisible now. It was just them and the dark. Delta kept his eyes glued to the radar. Whatever it was sensing was getting closer. That's when Delta heard heavy footsteps.

He looked up to see the silhouette of a massive beast emerge from the deep. "Ogre!" he shouted. The monster roared as the fireteam opened fire. Delta threw himself as hard as he could to the side, just barely missing a bright, purple beam of void energy. The weight of darkness greatly slowed his combat reflexes.  
The team scattered as the ogre charged forward. Underestimating his decreased mobility, Adriar tripped and fell. The ogre saw him and went in for the kill. It raised its massive fists, intending to crush Adriar, when suddenly a rocket flew directly into its face.

BOOM! The ogre cried out as it disintegrated into nothing. Surprised, the team looked back to see Lassiter knelt beside a large rock, rocket launcher in hand.

Solomon grinned. "Good shot, Lassy."

"Yeah," said Adriar. "I owe you one."

Lassiter waved his hand as he put away the launcher. "Oh, please," he said. "It was nothing."

In the distance a low rumble could be heard, and the faint shrieking of Hive. "The thrall are coming!" shouted Delta. "We need to get to the next chamber NOW!" They pressed on against the darkness as fast as they could, the shrieking getting louder behind them.

Ahead Delta could barely make out a massive door, covered in Hive runes. "No!" shouted the exo. The door was a complication. "Ghost, I need you to open this!"

Delta's ghost materialized before him. "Alright," it said, "but you know the drill, this will take some time."

"Just get it done," Delta growled.

The ghost went to work while the guardians took cover behind various rock formations and took out their heavy weapons. The swarm was nearly there. As the ghost progressed, the runes on the door began to glow, bathing the area in an eerie, green light.

Delta brandished his new machine gun, the Bonekruscher, and ripped the cocking handle backwards. Resting the weapon on a rock, Delta waited with the rest of the team. They grew quiet in anticipation.

Suddenly a wave of shrieking thrall came flooding through the rocks, and the guardians unloaded into the sea of chitin. One after another, the thrall fell, only to be replaced by another.

"Space out your shots!" Delta called. If they all ran out of ammo at once, the flood would take them.

"Popping heavy synth!" shouted Adriar.

The area was lit with the flashes of gunfire, and the wave of thrall kept coming. Delta could see his chain of ammo coming to an end and he heard a click. "Reloading!" he yelled. The onslaught continued, the guardians taking turns mowing down the Hive and reloading.

As he fed another belt into the chamber, Delta peered over his rock to see a knight charging through the thrall, boomer in hand. This wasn't good. If the boomer pinned the guardians down, the thrall would overrun them. "Someone take that boomer out!" he shouted.

Ross suddenly appeared by Delta's side. "I'm on it!" he shouted, whipping out a sniper rifle. The boomer knight began unloading arc blasts as Ross took aim. Alex and Solomon had to stop firing to take cover from the boomer. Ross pulled the trigger, and the knight's head disappeared, but the thrall were getting closer now.

Fully reloaded, Delta held the trigger and watched as his machine gun melted away the thrall. The boomer nearly caused them to fail. One second more and the thrall would have reached them.

"Got it!" said Delta's ghost, teleporting back to the exo. "The door is opening!"

The door creaked and groaned as it slowly split apart, a warm light spilling through the gap.

"Inside now!" shouted Delta.

Adriar smashed his fists together again, arc energy charged. "Go!" he shouted to Delta. "I've got this!"

The exo nodded and followed the others inside while Adriar backed up to the door, which was already closing.

The Striker Titan summoned all the energy he could, and with one solid pound into the earth, a massive shockwave surged forward, decimating entire ranks of thrall. Taking his opportunity, Adriar dove in through the door. It closed behind him, the thrall thumping against the outside. The Titan looked up at the team that was waiting for him. "That was fun," he said plainly, rising to his feet.

Delta was already looking ahead, where a large set of stairs went downward towards a warm, orange light. "Let's keep going," he said, starting down the steps, and the team followed.

"It's getting warm down here," observed Alex. The stairs were long and seemed to never end, but the glow got brighter and the temperature was rising.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and the fireteam clung to the roacks as the walls around them began to crack. Then a shockwave pulsed through the stairwell, knocking the guardians onto their backs. After the wave subsided, the corridor fell silent again.

"What the hell was that?" wondered Lassiter.

Delta jumped to his feet. "They've activated the moon! They are charging their superweapon! We need to get to the core fast!" The guardians began sprinting down the stairs, four steps at a time.

Eventually the stairs leveled out and the corridor curved around to reveal a massive doorway through which the light grew ever brighter. The fireteam dashed through into the adjacent chamber.

Before them was a massive, circular room. Strands of chitin hung all over the ceiling, and the walls were covered in Hive runes that now glowed fiery orange. In the center of the room, where the light was brightest, was a raised platform. On the platform was inscribed a complex rune, and the Key Blade stood upright upon it. Holding the Blade was a massive knight, the same one Delta had confronted in the forest, and it roared in surprise.

Around the pedestal stood three other knights, just as massive, and they turned to face the guardians. In their hands were gigantic cleavers that oozed with dark energy, just like the one Delta had defeated in the bunker.

"Their blades are imbued with darkness!" Delta told his team. "Don't let them touch you!" The fireteam spread out along the back wall, prepared to face this new threat. "Our priority is that Key Blade," said Delta. "Remove it from the pedestal and stop the superweapon at all costs!"

"You got it boss," said Alex.

"Easier said than done…" muttered Lassiter, "but it seems we have no choice."

Solomon pumped his shotgun. "C'mon Lassy," he said. "Where's your fighting spirit?"

Lassiter frowned. "It died with my dignity on the way down."

Ross chuckled. "Always the jokester, aren't you? They don't look that scary! Let's go team! It's time to teach these lowlifes what it means to be an enemy of the light!"

Inspired by Ross's confidence, the fireteam dove into battle.

Delta charged the leftmost knight, and slid to the ground as a cleaver flew over his head. Now in close quarters, Delta hit the knight in the stomach with his energy drain. He felt the life drain from the monster, but it wasn't enough to kill it. The knight dropped to one knee, but quickly recovered. Delta barely jumped away as a cleaver came down hard where he had just stood. These knights were tougher than he thought.

Alex ran up right behind him and erupted into fire. She let off several golden gun shots into the knights body, and chitin flew everywhere.

Meanwhile, Lassiter and Solomon charged the middle knight. The Sunsinger flung a solar grenade into the knight's face, blinding and burning it. While it was stunned, Solomon unloaded his shotgun into the knight's legs. The beast fell to the ground crippled, and started swinging its dark blade wildly.

"Careful!" Solomon warned Lassiter.

"I know, I know," dismissed the Warlock. He glided over the blade and landed his scorch ability directly in the knight's face. It roared in horrific pain.

"Brutal," observed Solomon. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Ross and Adriar went for the third knight. Ross immediately unleashed his shadowshot and tethered the knight down. Adriar followed up by unloading his auto rifle into the monster. Chitin flew as the Titan created a trail of bullet holes across the knight's chest. The knight swung its blade at Adriar, but he rolled out of the way just in time. Seeing his opportunity, Ross unsheathed his knife, and slid by the knight, slashing the back of its knee. The knight dropped to a kneeling position.

Delta kept his eyes on the Keeper knight on the pedestal. It tightly held the Key Blade in its place. Should he be knocked off, the weapon would cycle down. Seeing that the other knights were weakened, Delta took his chance and reached into the void.

"Get out of the way!" he shouted to his team. The guardians quickly jumped backwards as Delta called upon the power of a collapsing star. In one swift stroke of his hand, Delta unleashed his nova bomb, and the fireteam watched as the knights were banished to the void.

The shockwave from the blast knocked the Keeper off of its pedestal, and the Key Blade flew off towards the left. The guardians gathered around the pedestal.

"Hey! We aren't dead!" said Lassiter. "Now we destroy the blade, right?"

"Right," confirmed Delta. "But, someone should probably kill the Keeper first."

Solomon pumped his shotgun. "I've got this," he said, walking towards the knight. It tried to get to its feet, but Solomon kicked it in the head, then ended it with a single shotgun blast to the face. The Titan slung the shotgun over his shoulder and grinned. "I took a page out of Lassy's book," he said.

"Great work fellas," said Ross. "I'm proud of y'all! Now, how do we destroy a Key Blade?"

Delta lifted his hand, void wisps dancing around his fingertips. "With light." He began walking towards the blade, when suddenly the room began to shake.

"I thought we deactivated the weapon!" shouted Ross.

"We did!" responded Delta.

CRACK! Delta whirled around to see the back wall split in two. "It's a door! They've sent reinforcements!"

The wall peeled back to reveal a ton of acolytes, firing off their void weapons. The room began to fill with Hive, and the guardians sprang into action.

"I think we spoke too soon!" shouted Lassiter over the chaos.

The team dashed around the room, dodging voidfire and shooting acolytes.

"These guys aren't too tough," said Adriar, pummeling an acolyte with his storm fist. Horrid shrieks cut through the air as Hive wizards flew into the room.

"Stop saying things like that!" said Lassiter, frustrated at the complication.

Alex fired her hand cannon into the nearest wizard, but the bullets evaporated. "These are some tough shields!" she called out. "We need solar power, and a lot of it!"

Lassiter grinned wildly as he scorched an acolyte. "Now's my time to shine!"

Lassiter gathered his power and unleashed his Radiance. Massive fiery wings burst out from his back and the room was filled with solar light. The wizards screeched again as they were bombarded with solar grenades, and their shields didn't stand a chance.

With the wizards vulnerable, the guardians worked on taking them out. Ross ran around the edge of the room with his sniper, aiming for their heads, and Lassiter kept chunking endless grenades. Everyone else split their focus between the wizards and what acolytes remained.

BANG! Ross removed a wizard's head with his sniper. He aimed for a second, but an acolyte charged him. The Hunter rolled as voidfire flew all around him. The acolyte got closer. Realizing his sniper was useless at this range, Ross threw it aside. He rushed forward and slid across the ground like he had done with the knight, but the acolyte had quicker reflexes. The alien swung the butt of its weapon down in anticipation of Ross's strike, but the Hunter put his foot down at the last second, bolting to the right. Ross slashed the acolyte across the stomach, swiveled behind the alien, and stabbed it in the back of the head. The Hunter's foe fell and he picked his sniper rifle back up. BANG! A second wizard lost its head.

Delta took out the few acolytes that remained near him with his MIDA. Seeing that he was clear of enemies, he turned to the Key Blade that still rested on the ground not too far away. He had confidence that his team could handle the Hive from here. "I'm going to destroy the Blade!" he called out.

He ran towards the Blade, charging his light. He was nearly there, when he felt a sudden and sharp pain in his leg. Delta tumbled to the ground and landed face first. Reeling in pain, he rolled onto his side to get a look at his leg. He had been shot, and it was not by any Hive weapon.

"I can't let you destroy that Blade…" said a soft voice.

Delta's mind began to race as a form loomed over him and a helmet dropped to the floor. He slowly turned to see Alex pointing her hand cannon at his head.

"I'm so sorry…" she said, tears streaming down her face.

"Alex…" started Delta, but he couldn't finish his sentence. He was speechless. "Don't… Don't talk," she ordered through her sobs. She sniffled and her legs started to shake. "Don't make me… do something I- I don't want to do. Please…" she stammered.

"Alex…" started Delta, but he couldn't finish his sentence. He was speechless.

"Don't… Don't talk," she ordered through her sobs. She sniffled and her legs started to shake. "Don't make me… do something I- I don't want to do. Please…" she stammered.

A wizard's screech resounded through the room as Ross ended its life. He put away his sniper rifle and took out his pulse rifle. He was about to jump into the fray of acolytes with his comrades, when he saw Alex in the corner of his eye. He turned to see her pointing her weapon at an injured Delta. "No…" Ross said to himself. "No, not her. Not my Alex." He couldn't believe his eyes.

Delta worked hard to gather his thoughts. "They… they have your ghost…" he said in disbelief.

"I said don't talk!" exclaimed Alex, clenching her teeth. "I need to walk out of here with that Blade…" she said, more tears rolling down her cheeks. The gunfire began to die down as the rest of the team cleaned up the remaining acolytes.

"Alex!" Ross yelled, walking briskly towards her. "What are you doing?!"

Alex dragged Delta to his feet and pressed the barrel of her hand cannon to his head. "Don't come any closer!" she rasped. Her emotions were causing her voice to become hoarse.

Ross stopped where he was. "Alex," he said, "you don't want to do this."

Alex shook her head furiously. "No! I don't! That's the point!" she screamed, her words slightly slurred. The others finished off their acolytes and began to notice what was happening. Solomon pumped the final acolyte's guts full of lead and stomped its head in triumph. "Yes! Guys did you see how I…" he trailed off when he saw Alex holding Delta at gunpoint.

"What the hell is going on here?!" exclaimed Lassiter, raising his auto rifle.

"She is one of the Defense's dogs," said Solomon angrily.

"No!" asserted Ross. "She didn't have a choice, just like you didn't have a choice…"

The fireteam gathered around, weapons drawn, and Alex backed up with Delta. "I said stay where you are!" she yelled.

"Alex," said Ross. "You must realize we are at an impasse."

Alex squinted through her tears. "What are you talking about?"

Ross shook his head, unable to make the words come out of his own mouth.

"He's saying you have a choice," said Delta, a deep sadness in his voice.

"That's right," said Ross. "You either let him go, and the Defense will kill you, or you kill Delta," Ross paused, letting the thought sink in, "and the Defense won't kill you, but you will forever be an outcast from the City."

"Also," Lassiter cut in, "I can't promise that Solomon here won't kill you himself."

"Damn straight," said Solomon.

"Holy Traveler," said Adriar, putting his hands on his head. "That's an impossible decision to make!"

Everyone waited to see what Alex would say. She was shaking uncontrollably, but stayed silent.

Suddenly, the sound of shrieking echoed in from the second door. "More Hive are on the way," said Solomon.

"Alex," said Delta, calmly. "I want you to shoot me."

Everyone looked at Delta in shock. "I don't think our fearless leader's head is screwed on straight," said Lassiter.

"Alex, shoot me," Delta repeated.

"No!" said Alex, sobbing harder.

"Listen to me," said Delta. "Remember what you told me on the ship? I want you to live Alex. I'm telling you it's okay, now shoot me!"

She kept sobbing and the sound of Hive grew louder.

"Shoot me, Alex!" Delta said again.

"No!" she yelled. "I'm not going to shoot you!" The roars of Hive knights were clear now.

"SHOOT ME!" Delta shouted.

"NO!" Alex screamed, and shoved Delta forward onto his hands and knees.

Alex's hand cannon hit the floor, and she dropped to her knees, crying uncontrollably. The others had aimed their weapons but Delta put his hand up. "Save your ammo for the Hive!" he told them. Delta turned around on his good leg, and hobbled over to Alex. He embraced her, and held her while she tried to stop crying. The Hive were nearly there.

"It's okay" Delta whispered to Alex. "Just come back with us… I will protect you."

Alex slowly regained control of her breathing and, still in Delta's embrace, said, "You know you can't… I'll be dead within the week…"

Delta dipped his head. "If I had tear ducts," he said, "I would be a mess right now."

The Hive's rumbling footsteps were evident now. "This is very touching," said Solomon, "but if we don't go now before the next wave hits, none of us are getting out of here." The others shifted uncomfortably, gripping their weapons.

"There's still the matter of the Blade," said Adriar.

"Confound it all!" said Solomon. "We are going to die here!"

Ross had heard enough. "You three!" he said pointing to Solomon, Lassiter, and Adriar. "Get out of here while you still can."

Lassiter frowned. "Seriously?"

Ross looked him straight in the eyes. "We will meet you topside," he said sternly.

"Yes sir…" the Sunsinger muttered, and left the way they had come.

Solomon placed a firm hand on Ross's shoulder. "Good luck," he said. Ross nodded and the Titan followed Lassiter out. Adriar gave a simple nod and left as well.

Alex finally regained her composure. She sat up and looked straight into Delta's eyes. "You can't save me…" she whispered.

Delta shook his head. "You don't know that. We could-"

Alex put her hand on his mechanical mouth. "You cannot save me and you know it," she said, another tear rolling down her cheek. She pointed to the Key Blade. "Destroy it. Destroy it and get yourself to safety. I will hold them off."

Delta tried to say more but Alex wouldn't let him. "I'm dead either way," she said. "Now go! Destroy it!"

The Hive runes along the wall changed from orange to an eerie green. The door that led to their escape began to close.

"They are coming! Go!" Alex pleaded.

Delta nodded in understanding. His body shook with disbelief.

Alex gave him one last hug, then swept up her hand cannon. "If I'm going to die…" she whispered to herself. "I'm going out my way."

Acolytes and thrall began to spill through the door, and Alex tossed a grenade into their midst, scattering their now charred remains. Ross swung Delta's arm around his shoulder and led him to the Key Blade as the exo charged up his light. Delta summoned pure void energy and shoved it into the Blade. The cleaver began to crack and ooze darkness. Delta pressed harder, and the Blade shattered, then dissolved into dust.

"It's done," said Ross. "Let's get you out of here." They shuffled through the doorway to freedom and the door continued to close behind them. As they turned the corner, Delta stole one last glance back into the room. He watched as his best friend charged valiantly into the swarm of Hive, and then the door shut completely.

That was the last time he ever saw Alexandra.

...

The cold wind howled as the snowstorm began to set in. Delta paid no attention to the weather. He sat on his knees, absolutely still. Before him was a simple gravestone, nearly covered by the snow.

The raid ended a week ago. Delta returned to the Tower with four other members. They were hailed as heroes, the City safe forever from the moon's destructive power, but Delta didn't feel like a hero. Alex had sacrificed herself, not only to buy them time, but so that she would not die by the hands of The Defense.

The exo placed a hand on the gravestone. "Alex…" he said out loud. "I'm so sorry…" The wind picked up and Delta's trench coat flapped up and down behind him. "I should have known," he continued. "If I had known…"

Delta punched the snow, anger growing in him. "You were the only one who understood me…" he said. "How will I continue on knowing you were taken from me?!" he exclaimed, nearly shouting.

An image of Yara Sayyed flashed in Delta's mind. "This is all HER doing!" he growled. "This is HER fault!" The exo trembled with anger, and he remembered the promise he made to the evil scientist. _"If you ever threaten the lives of my friends again, I WILL shoot you in the head."_

Delta opened his side pocket, and took out the tooth Alex had given him. He stared at it for a minute, then placed it atop her grave. "You told me to remember who I am. You told me I was not a senseless killer, but..." He paused and closed his eyes in remorse.

His mind was a battle, torn in two by the idea of wholesome revenge. Delta used to approach situations logically, but no longer. The exo shuddered in confusion and rage at the pain he now felt. Eventually Delta's emotions were victorious, and his eyes flickered to life with renewed fury. "I made a promise..." he said. "And I keep my promises."

Delta sat back and looked out into the swirling white around him. "Justice will be rendered. I don't know how, but I'm going to find The Defense… I'm going to find Sayyed."

"I can help with that," said a voice through the wind. Delta slowly stood up and turned around to face this newcomer. Standing tall in the snow was the largest Warlock he had ever seen, wearing a Hezen Lord armor set, painted blood red.

The towering Warlock stepped forward and made a formal bow. "My name is Keis-51. It's a pleasure to meet you."


	12. The Blank Slate

The Blank Slate

*This chapter is a crossover with another Destiny fanfic called "Blank Slate" by a talented writer named KSeth27. If you would like to read his work, search "Blank Slate" in the Bungie forums. Enjoy.

Delta clenched his fists as he evaluated the figure before him. He was upset that his time of mourning was interrupted, but this Warlock's words intrigued him.

"You know how to find what I seek?" Delta asked plainly.

Keis nodded. "Yes," came his simple reply.

Delta tilted his head in slight confusion. Keis-51 was apparently not the talkative sort. "Explain," said Delta, growing impatient.

A light flashed next to Keis as the form of a ghost materialized in the swirling snow. "Allow me," it said in a feminine voice. "My name is Blanc. Please excuse my guardian. He's more of the strong, silent type."

Keis grunted in disapproval, but let his ghost continue.

"A Hunter named Ross said we could find you here. We heard about the ghost-napping situation, and the raid on the moon's core," said Blanc.

"Our condolences," Keis cut in, motioning towards the grave behind Delta.

Delta glanced back at it and his anger began to soften once more into sadness. "Thank you," he replied. The weight of his loss toiled on his artificial heart, and he felt his knees begin to shake.

Blanc saw this sudden deterioration in posture, and grew concerned. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Delta took a deep breath and stared out into the snow, trying hard to regain his composure. "I'm sorry," he said, and gestured towards the grave. "I have never felt this pain before. No one understood me the way Alex did. She was my anchor to what little hope was left in this dark world… Do you have any idea what it's like to have your best friend ripped away from you?"

Blanc dipped in sadness and understanding. "Actually, we do…" she said softly. She turned to Keis, knowing what Delta's words would do. Sure enough, Keis was frozen in place as he stared into the unknown.

"We lost someone on Venus," said Blanc, gliding over to her guardian's visor.

"I'm sorry," Delta said again.

"Don't worry about it," said Blanc, lightly bumping against Keis' helmet. "We all have burdens we must carry." The ghost hovered back and forth, trying to get her guardian's attention. "Keis? Keis can you hear me?" The Warlock remained unresponsive.

Blanc turned to Delta. "I need you to do me a favor."

Delta slowly nodded as he wondered about Keis' behavior. "Ok…" he said.

"I need you to punch him," said Blanc.

Delta shifted uncomfortably in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Blanc flew over to him. "He's blanked," she explained in a worrisome tone. "It happens when he remembers his fallen friend. Don't feel bad, he does this more than you would think. He might eventually come back on his own, but that would take way too long. I need you to try and punch him."

Delta dipped his head in curiosity. "What do you mean 'try'?"

Blanc narrowed her eye. "Well… you'll see."

Delta shrugged and approached Keis with caution. The exo planted his feet in the snow, and poised for a firm punch to the face. He stepped forward, and swung his fist.

Suddenly there was a lightning fast movement, and Delta was shocked to see that Keis had grabbed his wrist, stopping his fist just inches from the Warlock's face.

As an involuntary reaction, Delta swung his other arm up, knocking Keis' hand away from his wrist. He then followed it up with a strong kick, which Keis immediately deflected. Delta wasn't sure what was going on, as his combat protocols had taken over, and he was sure that the same had happened to Keis.

The two Warlocks traded a series of blows, each equally as fast as the other. Snow kicked up around them and their robes flapped gracefully behind them as they sparred. Eventually the two each rolled to the side and reared up for a final punch. They lunged towards each other and their fists collided, making a miniature sonic boom as the cold air was dispersed at record speed.

They stood motionless for a moment, fists joined, as the snow settled around them. Keis refocused on the environment around him, and the two relaxed.

Keis turned to his ghost, who was watching in amazement. "Did I blank?" he asked.

Blanc bobbed up and down, making a nodding motion. "You did, and Delta here brought you back. I have never seen such a fight!"

Keis turned to Delta, who was rubbing his fist. "I have never met someone as fast as I."

Delta shrugged. "It's likely we have similar combat protocols programmed into our subconscious." Keis nodded as he thought about this revelation.

Delta watched his counterpart brush the snow from his shoulders. There was something familiar about Keis-51, but he couldn't figure out what. Their fighting styles and reaction times were nearly identical, but it was more than that. What Delta didn't realize, was that Keis understood his pain and confusion more than he would ever know.

There were so many questions Delta wanted to ask, but somehow he knew Keis would not divulge the answers he sought. Not yet anyway. Besides, there were more pressing matters at hand.

"Now," said Delta, moving to the more important subject. "You said you could help me find The Defense. How exactly are you going to do that?"

Keis and Blanc exchanged a confirming glance, then the ghost spoke up. "We know a guy."


	13. The Informant

The Informant

*This chapter is a crossover with another Destiny fanfic called "Blank Slate" by a talented writer named KSeth27. If you would like to read his work, search "Blank Slate" on the Bungie forums. Enjoy.

Two jumpships soared over the rocky landscape of Old Russia, turning towards a series of plateaus that separated the Cosmodrome from the surrounding areas. Approaching their destination, the ships decelerated just enough for a successful transmat. Two guardians materialized atop the hard, dusty rocks as their transports ascended back up into the sky.

"Alright, we're here," said Delta. "Now tell me who it is we are looking for."

Keis-51 took a moment to catalog his surroundings, then began to explain. "We were on a patrol mission a number of years ago. It was a simple task. Kill the Fallen, secure the area. Thing is, a Fallen captain tried to catch me by surprise by leading a flank attack."

Delta could see where this was going. "But they didn't, right?"

"They did not," Keis confirmed. "There was an old exo passing by. He decided to take care of the surprise attack himself. His combat skills were impressive."

Delta nodded. "I assume that is who we are here to find. But who is he? Why would he have information on the Defense? Unless…"

Blanc emerged next to her guardian. "I've completed a scan of the area and encrypted our comms channel. We can tell him now."

Delta grew suspicious. "Tell me what?"

"The exo we have come here to find," said Keis. "His name is Echo-4, and like you, he was built by the Defense."

Delta stared at Keis in disbelief. "Why keep this from me?"

Blanc was quick to explain their actions. "Sorry! We certainly didn't want to, but it had become apparent that most City and Vanguard comms may be compromised with the whole ghost-knapping thing." She turned to her guardian. "Don't ever lose me, got it?"

Delta looked up at the sky and became impatient. "Sun's setting. We need to get a move on."

"Agreed," said Keis. "Blanc, map Echo's grid. The area is large but we should be able to cross it in a reasonable amount of time with our sparrows."

Blanc acknowledged and began to map the stretch of land they had to cover. Delta watched and waited. "Blanc, huh?" he said to his own ghost internally. "Perhaps I should give you a nickname, ghost."

"Don't even think about it," came the companion's response.

"Done," said Blanc, disappearing back into Keis' armor matrices.

"Mount your sparrow," Keis told Delta. "We have a lot of ground to cover."

The two proceeded to summon their sparrows under them and blasted off into the maze of sunbaked rock. For several hours they rode across the uneven landscape, searching for a sign of Echo's whereabouts.

Delta more or less left the majority of the searching to Keis. He had become consumed in thought once again, too distracted to pay attention. There he was, after another one of his many brothers and sisters. He wondered how many of them were still operational, and how many of those still served the Defense. "Keis," Delta called over the comms, "how do we know Echo doesn't still serve his creators?"

"He doesn't," Keis answered simply. "He proved that last time we met."

Delta wondered what he would even say should they find Echo. He had so many questions that have gone a very long time without answers. Delta decided he would not let Echo go until he had the information he so desperately wanted to know. Knowing nothing about his past and himself was eating him alive.

The pair of guardians continued to traverse the land on their sparrows, the dry earth growing darker as the sun set behind the distant mountains. The temperature began to drop and Delta noticed more and more trees sprouting out around them.

"It's getting dark," observed Keis over the comms. "Echo will likely take shelter for the night. He may prove more difficult to find."

Delta grew worried. He wasn't all that thrilled to be tracking down his brother, but the prospect of losing his only lead to Sayyed's whereabouts was unacceptable.

The guardians switched on their headlights as the night settled in. They had to be more careful with their sparrows now that it was dark and the numerous trees were a hazard. It had become clear that they had reached the outskirts of a pine forest.

Delta was about to follow Keis and take a detour around the forest, when something caught his optics. His sparrow came to a screeching halt and he leapt off to get a better look.

Noticing Delta's sudden diversion, Keis stopped and hopped off his own sparrow. "What is it Delta?"

Delta wove through a few trees before he could clearly see what was apparent from his sparrow. "A fire," he replied. "Small. Controlled. Likely belongs to a traveler."

"Might be Echo. Take the other side. We will investigate."

The leaves on the forest trees rustled as the night grew dark and cold and through the darkness crept the faint, warm glow of a campfire. A single man sat upon a nearby rock, shivering beneath his cloak and trying to warm his hands against the small fire.

The man winced as his stomach growled. He had not eaten all day. He was already low on food from his travels, and had been trying to reserve his food supply for what he assumed was a long and dangerous journey ahead, but he couldn't wait any longer.

He sighed and turned towards the tent he had constructed some time earlier and crawled inside where he kept his travel pack. He pulled out a large, insulated tin box and opened it carefully, revealing several strips of meat.

The man smiled at his meal. They were neatly wrapped in handmade cloth, a gift from his wife, and it smelled like her. He stroked his messy beard as his mind was flooded with memories. They had a happy life. Well, as happy a life as you could given the circumstances, but it was good. Then the Fallen came.

There had always been stories of the dreaded spider aliens that roamed the planet, but it was only a story until that fateful day. They overran the village, burned it to the ground. Everything and everyone was gone forever.

The man frowned as the images of death and destruction began to play in his mind. He shook his head, trying hard to keep the bad memories and feelings suppressed, and focused on the task at hand.

He unfolded the cloth and lifted a strip of meat to be cooked over the fire. Some food in his stomach would take his mind off things. He crawled out from inside his tent and stepped forward, only to hit his head against a solid, heavy object.

The man gasped and jumped back in shock at the massive figure that stood before him, clad in red armor. "Holy sh-" The man cut off when he heard twigs snap behind him. He spun around to see another figure emerge from the forest, this one with a brown trench coat and grey armor. "What the hell?! Who are you people?!"

The guardians didn't pay him any attention. "He's not an exo," said Keis.

"No, just a human," said Delta.

"Dissapointing."

"How much more ground do we have left?"

"At least two hundred miles."

"If we don't find a lead soon we will be searching through the night and even the next day."

"I fear so."

The man clutched the edges of his cloak in disbelief as the two heavily armed strangers talked amongst themselves. They seemed familiar to him, like something straight out of legend. "You must be guardians!" he said aloud.

The guardians halted their conversation at the sudden outburst. "Perhaps he knows something," suggested Delta.

"Perhaps," Keis replied.

"You," called Delta, pointing at the man. "Mind telling us who you are and what you're doing out here?"

"Uh… um, well… I uh…" the man stammered, trying desperately to form words. "The name's Tobias Karns, and uh… I'm tryin' to get to the Last City."

Delta and Keis exchanged a quick glance. "That is an admirable mission," said Keis.

"Indeed," said Delta. "Where are you from?"

Tobias paused as he recalled his village and how far he had come. "Doesn't matter," he said grimly. "The Fallen destroyed it."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Delta. "We are on a mission of our own. We are looking for an old exo. You see one around lately?"

Tobias remembered. "Certainly. Early this mornin' I passed through a small settlement. No more than forty people livin' there. Saw an exo just hangin' around some folks by the well. Never seen an exo before. Poor soul looked beat up, and had a busted leg."

"That's him," said Keis. "Where can I find this settlement?"

"Um…" Tobias thought for a moment. "It's down south a ways, through the forest and into a small valley."

"Thank you for your assistance," said Keis, summoning his sparrow. "Delta, lets ride."

Delta nodded, quickly turning to Tobias. "Thank you. You've been a great help. The City would be glad to have you, and you're not that far away now. It's just a week's journey northeast across the wastelands and through the mountains. The Fallen used to occupy that area but they have since left. You'll find the path is safe."

Tobias became incredibly excited. "Thank you so much guardian! I've been trying to get to the Last City for months! Best of luck to you!"

"Thank you," Delta replied. "Safe travels." With that he summoned his sparrow and rode off into the forest with Keis.

Tobias watched the guardians as they disappeared and his mind began to race. He was so close now. The safety of the City and the sight of the fabled Traveler were within his grasp.

Suddenly, something grabbed him from behind and he was thrown onto his back. The fall knocked the wind out of Tobias, and he gasped for air as someone pinned him to the ground. Above him crouched a jet black exo with glowing red eyes and a black cloak, holding a sidearm against the man's forehead.

"Now," said Alpha, "tell me where those guardians are headed, or I'll blow your brains out."

After almost an hour of weaving between trees, Delta and Keis emerged from the forest between two large hills. They pressed through into the valley below where the settlement sat tucked away near a small stream.

The guardians came to a stop just outside the makeshift homes and surveyed the town. Torchlight illuminated a few houses and a couple strings of electric lighting lit up the path in between.

"Fascinating," said Delta. "How do they power these lights?"

Keis pointed to a large shadowy structure by the stream. "It seems they use that contraption to generate energy from the flow of the water."

Laughter rang out from the homes and a soft tune began to play on a guitar. "It seems these people do not sleep," Delta observed.

"Good," said Keis. "Now we don't have to sneak in."

The pair walked up the path between homes towards the music and more electrical lighting. In the center of the settlement was a square with many chairs and tables, as well as an open area where people were dancing.

The residents were having a celebration of some kind. Several were out in the open, dancing away, and more still sat to the side talking and laughing. A smaller man stood off on the edge, swaying to the strums of his guitar and singing a delightful tune.

"This is nice," Delta thought aloud.

"It is illogical," said Keis. "This much noise in the middle of the night can attract some real danger out here, and what are they doing?"

"I think they are dancing," said Delta, following Keis' line of sight.

Keis shook his head. "Looks like senseless flailing."

Suddenly the music stopped. The musician had noticed the two guardians approaching and everyone turned around to see what the problem was. Jaws dropped and the people began to murmur to each other.

"They're staring at us," said Delta.

"Time to say something," said Keis.

Delta nodded. "Hello!" he addressed the crowd. "We apologize for the interruption. We are guardians from the Last City, tracking the whereabouts of an exo. Does anyone here know where I can find Echo-4?"

The crowd became anxious. "Who's asking?" came a rusty voice.

Delta searched for the origin of the voice but could not find it. "Delta, the fourth born," he replied.

A figure slowly stood up from one of the tables off to the right. He was wrapped in a brown, tattered cloak, and he raised his head to reveal glowing yellow eyes from beneath his hood. "It can't be," said the exo. "Brother…?"

Echo-4 stood in complete amazement, then realized everyone else was still staring. "It's okay y'all!" he told the crowd. "These folks here are just some friends of mine. Please, continue with your dancin'."

The people obeyed, but kept an eye on the guardians. The music resumed and conversations ensued.

Echo picked up his walking stick and hobbled over to the guardians on the edge of the square where a few empty tables were being neglected. "Come, have a seat," said Echo, gesturing towards the nearest table.

The three each sat down and a moment of silence followed while Echo examined the guardians before him. "Keis-51. Good to see ya."

Keis folded his arms. "The pleasure is mine. Echo-4, meet Delta."

Delta wasn't sure what to say. He analyzed Echo under the dim electric lights. He was extremely worn down, even rusty in places. He must have been out in the wild for centuries.

Echo spoke up first. "Delta… I don't believe it."

Delta sighed. "Believe it," he said, removing his helmet. He set it on the table so Echo could get a good look at his face. Echo's eyes burned with surprise at Delta's silver faceplates and glowing blue eyes.

"Well I'll be damned…" said Echo. "It's you! They shut you down. How are you still livin'?"

"A ghost found me and brought me back as a guardian of the Last City," Delta explained. "I'm not only alive, but I'm able to wield the Traveler's light."

"Well ain't that dandy," said Echo. "I suppose you've come here to ask me a few questions then?"

Delta nodded. "I have. Echo, I must know what I am, and where I can find the Defense."

Echo's face became grim. "What you're askin' for is dangerous. But, we are brothers, so I shall oblige. It does not surprise me that you remember nothing. They wiped your memories before storin' you away forever."

"But why did they do that? What could I possibly have done to warrant such actions?"

Echo thought for a moment, twirling a knife in his hands. Delta didn't even see him take the knife out. "I've been kickin' for a long time, brother," said Echo. "But, in all the years I walked this earth, not once have I seen somethin' as noble and inspiring as what you did."

Delta leaned forward in his seat. "But… I can't remember."

Echo nodded in understanding. "Then I shall remind you. It was a Golden Age. The Traveler had given the people of this planet the means to be star explorin' gods. There were advances in ev'ry field, enlightenment in ev'ry mind, and downright miracles. You, me, Keis there… We are all a livin' testament of the wonders that came outta the Golden Age. But, as you can imagine, there are always a few blokes that would rather not be worshippin' an alien sphere."

"The Defense?" suggested Delta.

Echo nodded. "That's right, brother. As far as I know, they were always around, but it wasn't 'till ole Yazan came through that they became a force to be reckoned with."

Delta knew the name. "Yazan Sayyed. He built me."

Echo lightly chuckled. "Brother, he did more than just build you, he slaved over you. "Project Delta" was his pet project, geared towards making the ultimate exo warrior. You were his masterpiece."

Delta's head was swimming with questions. He was about to ask another, when a little girl with blonde hair came running up to him. "Hi robot!" she greeted, clearly excited to meet another exo.

Delta found the situation uncomfortable, but he didn't want to drive the girl away. "Hello, little one. What's your name?"

"Rosie!" she replied, proud to announce her name. "Can robot dance?"

Delta grew uneasy. This was dangerous territory he found himself in. He tried desperately to find the words that would aid him, but none came. Luckily, Echo came to his rescue.

"Rosie, darlin'," Echo interrupted, "the robot and I must talk, but I promise I'll come see you later."

The girl was clearly disappointed, but went along with it. "Okay Mr. Echo." She turned to wave at Delta. "Bye bye robot!" she called as she skipped away to join back in the fun.

"You are pretty good with children," Echo observed.

Delta shook his head. "I have never spoken to a child before."

Echo shrugged. "I love the youngsters. They are so innocent and pure. It is why we must protect them from aliens and people like the Defense. And sometimes, even ourselves."

Delta suspected there was more behind that last part, but decided it was not something he should press based on Echo's expression. He decided to bring the conversation back to their origins.

"So… how is that possible? For Yazan to make us, I mean. Nobody alive today can even comprehend the complexity of exos."

This time it was Keis' turn to finally speak. "They could in the Golden Age. Yazan's father was a lead engineer on the exo project. His son stole vital blueprints and data pertaining to our composition."

Delta was confused. "How do you know that?" he asked Keis, but he remained silent, likely having blanked again.

"If I'm not mistaken," Echo suggested, "Yazan's father had a hand in Keis' creation. I would guess that makes him your cousin or somethin'."

Delta looked over at Keis in surprise, but he remained unresponsive.

"Echo, I must know, what happened to me?"

The old exo paused, looking behind him as the people in the background laughed and danced. "You did what I assume you would do for these people here. You saved lives. After your completion you went through a number of rigorous tests to see just how deadly you were. The results were apparently staggerin'. It was only after these tests that I was brought online. They did not hesitate to put me through field tests, but not you. Yazan wanted to make sure you were perfect. I was built lighter and faster than you…"

Echo stopped momentarily, flipping the knife around in his hand once more. "I was built to be an assassin. At first I wanted nothin' to do with it and failed my first mission, so they did somethin' to me. Put somethin' in my mind that made me more compliant. I did terrible things…"

He paused again, images of his kills flashing before his eyes. Echo shook his head and continued. "Many more of us were built after that. Foxtrot, Golf, Juliet, Oscar, Whiskey, Yankee… If you couldn't tell already, our names were derived from the phonetic alphabet used by an old, irrelevant coalition of governments the ancients used to call "NATO"."

Delta was having a hard time keeping up. Echo took one look at Delta's face and laughed. "What can I say? History was always my thing. Anyway, that's when the Collapse hit. I haven't the slightest clue how the hell the world ended, as we were kept in a secured bunker durin' the whole thing, but the world was a grim place after that."

Echo stopped again to let Delta comprehend the information, then kept going. "After many, many long years, Yazan is dead and the Defense superiors decide it's time to take a peek out into the world. All they found was an overrun planet, but the Traveler still hung in the air and the survivors were tryin' to make it to the alien sphere. Apparently there was a leader there. A man trying to unite the remnants of humanity under the Traveler."

Echo suddenly became more serious. "This is where you come in. The Defense, though significantly diminished thanks to the collapse, held on to their beliefs. It became apparent that the Traveler was done for, but this leader, or "Speaker" as they came to call him, still represented the Traveler. So, they sent you and what soldiers they had left to eliminate him, right there under the Traveler."

Delta was on the edge of his seat. "You don't mean THE Speaker, do you?"

Echo nodded. "I do."

Delta couldn't believe it. "So what happened?"

Echo finally sheathed his knife. "You decided to join a more noble cause. Mid-operation, you killed the soldiers and defused the bomb they had planted. Not only did you save the Speaker and countless refugees, but the Last City was able to rise thanks to you. When you returned, they wiped your memory and stored you away forever, but the damage was already done. The Defense began to fall apart, and you inspired me, Delta. I decided I would not be their slave any longer. I broke into a research lab, restored my mind to its original state, then hightailed it outta there. Never looked back since."

Delta sat back in his chair, overwhelmed by the information overload. He had no idea his past was so complicated. He shook his head, then looked over at Keis. Blanc had appeared and was bumping the Warlock's helmet, trying to snap him out of his trance. Delta chuckled at the sight.

"It's a lot of information to take in. Thank you, Echo, for finally giving me some peace of mind."

Echo nodded. "Anything for you, brother."

The guitarist in the background changed his tune to a more upbeat song, and the villagers began to clap with the beat. Delta observed the happy occasion with admiration, then stood up from his chair.

"Where are you off to?" Echo asked curiously.

Delta grinned. "I owe that little girl a dance."

He began to make his way across the square, when he was suddenly thrown forward by a massive explosion.

BOOM! The explosion threw everyone off their feet as one of the makeshift homes erupted into flames. Delta landed hard on his stomach. His optics blurred, and his hearing deafened.

The village was in chaos. People were screaming, fires were raging, the electric lights fell to the ground in a blaze. Delta struggled to get up, but his neurological system was taking time to reboot.

He managed to rise to his hands and knees, and realized there was someone standing next to him. There was a sharp pain in Delta's side as the stranger kicked him hard, sending him sliding onto his back.

Delta gasped, still trying to regain control of his senses, but the stranger came again and kicked him harder, making him fly across the ground, landing with a painful thud.

The stranger came once more, but this time grabbed Delta by the collar and lifted him to eye level. Delta's optics finally focused completely, only to be met with a similar pair, glowing demonic red.

"At last," growled Alpha, "I can finally put you in your place!" The black exo threw Delta into a nearby table, shattering it.

"Delta, the fourth born. You were always Yazan's _favorite._ " He picked up Delta again and threw him across the square.

"I always envied you. Imagine my… delight, when I heard you were a traitor." He approached Delta once more, brandishing his sidearm, pointing it at the exo Warlock's head. "This has been a long time coming! I will kill you, your ghost, and the old timer. Sayyed will reward me handsomely for this!"

BANG! Alpha recoiled as the sidearm was shot from his hand. He whirled around to see Echo, one hand firmly holding his walking stick and the other pointing his own sidearm at Alpha.

"That's enough, brother," said Echo. "I don't want to do this."

Alpha grunted in frustration. "No, _brother_ , you will not stop me! I have come too far, lived too long not to see this through. You will die next. Now stay out of my way and wait your turn!"

Echo remained still. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Alpha groaned. "Fine, I guess you're first." The black exo stepped to the left, then juked to the right, tricking Echo into shooting at an empty space. The move was lightning fast and just enough time for Alpha to swipe up his sidearm.

Echo raised his weapon for another shot, but Alpha was quicker and shot Echo through his good leg. He dropped to the ground, unable to keep his balance. Alpha aimed his sidearm, preparing for the killing blow, when suddenly Delta rushed in from the side and tackled Alpha.

The two wrestled on the ground, trying to overpower the other. Normally, Delta had superior fighting power, but his options were thin under an heavy, angry exo. Finally, he was able to get a leg loose and used his foot to push Alpha away from him.

The two brothers stood up, facing one another. "You cannot overpower me in combat," said Delta.

"I know," Alpha admitted, whipping out another sidearm from under his cloak. "I don't need to."

Delta braced for the impending gunshot, but it never came. Alpha suddenly screamed as he was engulfed in void energy. Delta opened his eyes to see his brother writhing as his body began to tear itself apart.

In a matter of seconds, Alpha disintegrated into nothingness, his body banished to the void, revealing Keis-51 with his hand outstretched. "That was easy…" the Warlock said to himself. "I'll go put out the fire." With that Keis went to attend to the burning home.

Delta nodded and rushed to Echo's side. "Echo! Are you okay?"

"Ah, hell," Echo groaned. "Got me in my good leg."

"Will you be able to walk?"

Echo waved his hand in assurance. "Unlike my bad leg, it's repairable. I'll be fine."

Delta sighed in relief. He stood up to assess the damage. Several portions of furniture had burned as well as a few strings of lights, but for the most part the fire was contained to the single house where Keis was somehow diminishing it with void energy.

Delta was about to assist Echo when he caught movement in the corner of his peripherals. He looked over to see the little girl, Rosie, hiding under a table. He approached the table slowly and crouched so the girl could see him.

"Hey there, little one," he said calmly. "It's over now. You can come out. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Delta held out his hand to her, but she recoiled, crying uncontrollably. "You're okay," he said, trying to coax her out. "You can trust me. Trust the robot. You're going to be okay."

The girl gradually began to suppress her crying to a series of sniffles. Delta waited patiently, keeping his hand outstretched. Eventually she looked at the hand and took it carefully. Delta gently held her hand and guided her out from under the table. She stood up, but refused to let go of his hand. He decided to just let it be.

Delta led the girl back to Echo, who was already tinkering with his own body. "Echo, I need to know where to find the Defense today. I need to stop things like this from happening. I can't live with myself knowing these people will not hesitate to kill others to get to me and you."

Echo looked up at Delta, down at the girl, then back up to Delta. "You make a fair point. I've been out of the organization for too long, so I'm afraid I do not know the current location of the Defense's operations. But… I might know someone who does."

In that moment, Keis returned from putting out the fire. Only some torchlight and a single working string of electric lights still illuminated the area. "The fire is out," said the red guardian. "I'm afraid this is where I leave you."

"Where are you going?" asked Delta, surprised by the Warlock's sudden departure.

"I have just received an urgent message from Ikora. I am to return to the Tower immediately."

Delta nodded. "Alright. Thank you for all your help, Keis."

Keis made a formal bow. "It has been my pleasure. I must be on my way. Take care, Echo," he said to the wounded exo.

"I certainly will," Echo replied.

Keis turned back to Delta. "I think you can handle things from here. Best of luck in your endeavors. When you find the Defense, make them suffer."

Delta simply nodded. With that Keis initiated a transmat and beamed up to his ship.

Delta turned his attention to Echo. "You said you might know someone who can help me. Where do I start?"


	14. The Memory

The Memory

It was a white face mask. A tool for concealing the identity. This person did not want to be only a man, or even a guardian for that matter. He wanted to be something much more.

The view began to focus, and Delta recognized who he was looking at instantly. The Speaker. But there was something different about him. He seemed younger, more vibrant, and was not clothed in his famous white robes. Instead he wore a simple grey cloak.

Delta felt uneasy as he suddenly found himself on the edge of a large camp, looking in. Near the center of camp, where a comforting fire blazed, the Speaker was giving a great inspirational speech to a growing crowd.

Delta could not hear what he was saying, but he could tell it moved the people. As he spoke, the Speaker pointed upwards, and Delta realized they were directly underneath the Traveler. The alien sphere sat dormant in the stormy sky. Its sheer size was admirable from Delta's vantage point.

He looked back at the Speaker. The crowd was getting excited. Delta wanted to see more, but the back of an armored, burly figure with horns on his head got in the way of his view. Shaxx.

The exo prepared to find a new position, when something caught his eye to his right. Delta turned to find three heavily armored men with rifles crouching next to him. The nearest one shoved a device into his hands. "We move in at sunset. We will cover you while you plant the charge, then we run. Once we are free of the camp, detonate the rig."

Everything quickly began to swirl together, and images came in flashes. A soldier shooting an innocent lookout. Delta's excursion into the heart of the camp. Confronting a surprisingly calm Speaker in his chambers. The man's words echoing, yet inaudible. Delta's hands around a soldier's neck.

The world spun out of control and went black. Delta slowly woke, and found his extremities would not respond. His view came back into focus, revealing an expansive lab. He lay strapped to an operation table, unable to move anything save for his head.

Delta swiveled to see two people in a heated conversation on the opposite end of the room. The first, a tall Arabian man in a lab coat, was getting defensive. "Of course I had to use a human mind! How else do you think I would be able to bring his cognitive functions online?"

The second man, a short, older fellow in a black suit, remained skeptical. "I fund your projects because you convinced me your models would be better! How do you expect me to support you if you can't find an edge against our competitors, and most importantly, the Traveler?!"

The Arabian man raised his hands in objection. "You don't understand! I must use the… normal methods, in order to ensure they operate at a higher capacity while maintaining logical stability. Project Alpha was clear evidence of that."

The older man crossed his arms. "Then how are your creations any different than the one's produced on Venus? The ones your father builds."

The Arabian man became clearly angry at the mention of his father. "They are better. MUCH better!" He picked up a tablet and showed some kind of three-dimensional model. "It's true we must use old bodies, so to speak, to make new ones, but I add a little something extra. These pages of complex code are melded with the digitized mind, giving my creations advantages in combat and higher brain functions."

The older man was a little intrigued. "What kind of advantages?"

The Arabian man switched to a new screen. "Faster reflexes, complete control of momentum, built in targeting systems, sub programs that adjust fighting styles to the situation, and a processor so fast it is triple the cognitive speed of the average human. Just look at our most recent data. All the proof you need is there. I'm telling you, project Delta is the one."

The old man scanned over the numbers, then sighed. "Alright Yazan. I will continue to fund your work. I expect you to the deliver, or else you will have to answer to those above me. The Defense does not like to have their time wasted."

Yazan managed a small grin. "Understood."

Everything suddenly went black and Delta realized he was falling. The sound of wind in his audio receptors was deafening, until he hit the ground with a loud thud. He had landed on his stomach, and he struggled to rise to his hands and knees, his joints aching from the fall.

After a few seconds of recovery, Delta's optics finally came back online, and he flinched at the sudden overwhelming color of green. It became quickly apparent that he now rested on a patch of tall, lush grass.

Delta got to his feet and took a look around. He was in the middle of an endless field of grass. Nothing else could be seen for miles. Almost immediately, he felt a chill down his spine as a tall, dark object rose from the earth just outside of his field of vision.

Instilled with a sudden sense of dread, Delta slowly turned to see an unsettling sight. A single, dark tower stood amid the field, haunting, yet inviting. What really shocked Delta, however, was the crowd of people that stood between him and the tower.

The exo felt a strange, inward sensation. He didn't know why, but he felt like he should get to the tower. No, he _needed_ to get to that tower. Delta took a few steps forward, wondering how the crowd would react, but there was no movement. He took a few more steps, cautiously trying to act normal.

The exo was about to step again, when he made a horrific realization. He knew these people. Every single face in the crowd was recognizable. Solomon, Lassiter, Ross, Kane, Foxtrot, Echo, Yara, Alpha, Cayde, Ikora, Zavala, Banshee, Tobias, Daelic, Adriar, Keis-51… they were all there.

Delta took another step forward in disbelief, and that's when it started. The entire crowd charged him. Surprised, the exo stumbled and turned to run, but was immediately tackled by Adriar. Delta quickly kicked the Titan off of him in a panic, only to be kicked in the side by Ross.

He landed a few feet away, reeling from the sudden attack, but it didn't let up. Cayde-6 was suddenly on top of him, punching his face, denting his plating. Delta rolled, trying to get on top of Cayde, but was immediately pulled off and thrown across the field by Keis. He landed hard in the dirt, completely disoriented.

Delta rolled onto his back, trying to regain his focus. He realized there was yet another form standing over him. His optics focused, revealing the tear stained face of Alex. Delta was speechless as Alex raised her hand cannon. With absolutely no remorse in her eyes, she pulled the trigger, and everything went black again.

The darkness was heavy and threatening. Delta could see and feel nothing. He was lost in the deep black, but a whisper began to emerge. It was inaudible at first, but it soon became clear. The voice of the Speaker rang out through the darkness.

 _Though tainted by your past, your life is a gift. It is time to be something more. It is time to discover your true purpose._

.

.

.

Delta awoke in the cockpit of his ship, soaring through the dense clouds. "Ghost," he groaned. "What happened?"

His ghost materialized beside him. "You shut down for a little while. You said you wanted to rest your servos."

He remembered vaguely. "Status update."

"We have just crossed into Old Russian air space," informed his ghost. "We should reach the tower momentarily."

Delta nodded. "Good. There's someone I need to see."


	15. The Speaker

The Speaker

Delta became suddenly nervous as he approached the Speaker's observatory. He had never once thought to visit the wise leader when he was resurrected. Most guardians did, but he had other things on his mind.

The exo found it all a bit ironic. He had become the very thing he was built to destroy. All this time he had been connected to the fate of the Speaker, and arguably the Last City itself, and he had no idea.

Delta stopped in the massive doorway. Before him, the Vitalis spun through itself in an endless sequence of loops. He would have stopped to admire it, were his mind not so consumed with his past.

Fragments of distant memories plagued him when he wasn't careful, faces he didn't recognize frequented his thoughts, but from all the mental chaos, a single voice rose above it all. The Speaker's voice. Delta wasn't sure how he knew it was the Speaker, but in his mind there was no doubt.

There was so much for him to think about. He finally knew what happened to him. Where he came from. Why he was built. The Defense was still fresh in his mind. He craved justice for their transgressions. Vengeance… for Alex.

The exo shook his head. He had to focus on one thing at a time. He could not be distracted while he confronted the Speaker. There was no telling what he would do or say, or if he would even recognize him. Their last meeting was centuries ago, after all.

Determined to keep his head cleared, Delta adjusted the belt that constrained his Warlock robes and focused on the flight of stairs to his left. He steadily made his way up, wondering what he should say.

He found nothing, so he decided to just let the Speaker begin the conversation. He reached the peak of the stairs in no time, and faced a small balcony overlooking the rotating Vitalis. Upon the balcony rested a small desk that was cluttered with various materials and books. The Speaker himself was deeply consumed in an old text, his hands resting upon the desk's edges as he continued to read, oblivious to Delta's presence.

It was the Speaker's ghost that noticed him first. Its singular eye seemed to widen at the guardian's intrusion. It quickly flew over to the Speaker, and gave him a slight nudge on his forearm. The white-robed guardian calmly closed the cover of the old book, and turned to find out why his ghost disturbed him.

"Ah. Delta. I wondered when you would finally walk through my door."

Delta's faceplates contorted in surprise. "You've been expecting me?"

The Speaker folded his hands behind his back. "Oh yes. I had hoped we would meet again some day. Imagine my surprise when I discovered you had been chosen by a ghost, resurrected from a scientist's prison. I am curious, how much of your previous life do you remember?"

Delta recalled the flashes of images that haunted his dreams, and the story told to him by Echo. "I do not remember much, but I was told what had happened. What I tried to do."

The Speaker held up his hand, suggesting an incorrection. "You tried nothing, my friend. I am not shocked to find your mind was wiped, but I feel for your confusion. It is no accident you are a Warlock, Delta. Your countless questions in need of answers drive your quest for information, and that quest has finally led you here."

Delta nodded. "I will not… no, I cannot rest until I have achieved clarity. I must know what happened that night, centuries ago."

The Speaker dipped his head and looked towards the Vitalis. For a short moment he watched the contraption move in its eternal pattern of rotations. Then he sighed, and turned back to Delta.

"There is no point hiding anything from you now. I've kept a close eye on you, Delta. Not because of what happened all those years ago, but because from the very beginning you have shown incredible potential as a guardian. I will quench your thirst for knowledge, but I hope that one day you will be able to let go of the past."

Delta squinted with the suspicion that the Speaker did not approve of his goals, but he didn't dwell on it. His desire to know the details of his defining moment was too great. "Please, tell me."

The Speaker nodded slowly, then looked to the great sphere that hung in the distant sky as he recalled his account of that fateful night. "Humanity's effort to rebuild their legacy started right there, under the Traveler. I was gifted with visions, and… feelings. I made these things known to my colleagues, then to the public, and it wasn't long before they started calling me the Speaker."

He continued on, reminiscing on those difficult times. "I used the gift I was given to motivate our scattered people, and unite them under our savior. It was here that the beginnings of the Last City as we know it took root. In those days, the danger was great. We were always watching for alien threats, but no one ever imagined that the real danger would come from fellow survivors."

The Speaker turned back to Delta, the exo's relevance becoming clear. "I suppose it is no surprise that there were some people that blamed the Traveler for the Collapse. The Defense just happened to be more organized, and deadly, than most. You were the one they sent, along with three others."

Images flashed in Delta's mind of the highly trained soldiers that followed him into the camp. There was a bystander between him and the objective. He heard the quick expulsion of air from a silenced rifle. The figure dropped to the ground, instantly killed from the headshot. Delta looked down, and realized the weapon of origin rested firmly in his hands. Overwhelming guilt consumed him.

The exo shook his head furiously, hiding his face in his hands. The Speaker calmly walked over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You remember."

"Only pieces…" the exo said, distressed. "I… I killed people. Innocent people."

The Speaker remained silent for a moment, then carefully led Delta to the steps where he gestured for the exo to take a seat. He obeyed, and the Speaker sat next to him, thinking hard about what to say next. At last, he found the words he was looking for.

"Delta, we have all done things we are not proud of. We make mistakes. Costly ones, in fact. But, in the end, I believe it is the actions you take to rectify those mistakes that define you. I will never forget the moment you came crashing through my chamber doors. You did not want to be there, and you did not want to kill."

Delta flinched as more memories invaded his mind. He now stood before the Speaker, who was surprised, but unmoving. The chamber was hastily built, and the masked man wore only a simple cloak. He said something, but the words jumbled together, incoherent to Delta. "You… spoke. You talked me down. What did you say?"

"I gave you the truth," the Speaker said simply. "I've always been good with words, but in that moment, you did not need motivation, or a voice of reason. What you needed was a simple reminder. In my exact words, if I recall: You are not what others make of you. The choices you make are yours alone, and you are not anyone's puppet. It is time to be something more. It is time to discover your true purpose."

Delta recoiled in shock as the Speaker's words rang in his audio receptors. The same words that haunted his dreams. The very words that convinced him enough was enough. Images flashed again. Two dead soldiers, bullet holes in their chest. He was tackled to the ground, the third soldier holding a gun to his head. A blind effort to gain the upper hand. Delta's hands around the man's neck… and letting him go. He let the soldier escape with his life. No more killing.

"I made my choice," the exo admitted, "but I still feel the guilt. The people I killed, the purpose for which I was created…"

"Yes, your creators built you for a purpose, but whether or not you fulfill that purpose is up to you. There may have been blood on your hands, but that night you made a very important decision. You decided not to be a killer of your fellow survivors. The Collapse damaged humanity in ways our ancestors could never have imagined. In a way, the people of this City have all lost something. They don't need to lose their lives too, and this is what you believe."

Delta took a moment to process the Speaker's assertion, then slowly nodded in agreement. "I do not want to kill innocents. But…"

"…what about the guilty?" the Speaker finished for him. "I don't think you need me to tell you where I stand on that front."

The Speaker stood up, somewhat disturbed by Delta's new line of inquiry, but understanding. The masked guardian walked down the stairs to ground level. "Follow me," the Speaker ordered.

Delta obeyed, though he was worried he may have offended the Speaker. He was led through a side door that opened to an outer balcony behind the Vitalis, overlooking the Last City.

The Speaker gestured towards the grand sight of the City and the massive Traveler that hung motionless above it. "This is what we as guardians are charged to protect. A massive congregation of humanity's remnants, banded together to build something from the ashes. It is a beautiful sight to behold, and an astounding achievement to be sure, but its people are not without their flaws."

Delta perked up at the Speaker's sudden twist, wondering what point he was trying to make. "Do you mean to say that this City is good, but houses bad people?"

The Speaker let out a short laugh. "Not exactly. What I mean is that we are still a damaged people, and a little darkness lives in all of us, no matter how good our intentions. If a man steals an apple, should he be punished?"

"I would think so. Theft is wrong."

The Speaker placed both hands on the balcony railing. "Correct, from a simplistic point of view, but life is rarely simple. What if I told you that this man cared for a young orphan girl, and did not have the resources to support her? He steals an apple so that he might feed this starving child. Should he still be punished?"

Delta remained silent. He did not give an answer, but the Speaker knew what decision he would make. "You see Delta, sometimes mercy and forgiveness can go a long way. I do not believe it was an accident you were chosen to be a guardian. You are torn apart by your past, and for good reason, but you must realize that you have a much bigger role to play. Why else would the Traveler have blessed you with its power?"

This was yet another question that Delta had no answer for, and if he was honest, one that he had never really considered. He was created with the purpose of the Traveler's extermination, but in an unimaginable turn of events, he was repurposed… by the very thing he was supposed to kill. He almost laughed at the thought. How does an insignificant exo like himself even destroy a thing of such massive power and size? He couldn't, and now, he wouldn't.

"I see," said Delta in amazement. "I was chosen… for a greater purpose."

The Speaker folded his hands behind his back once again, relieved to see his words were making a difference. "Yes, Delta. We cannot afford to be fighting each other, when the Darkness still lurks in the farthest reaches of the cosmos, plotting our destruction. I fear something big is coming, and when this threat arrives, the city needs its strongest guardians to stand their ground. It needs legends. It needs you."

The Speaker took one last look at the City skyline before driving his point home. "Delta, the Fourth Born. This is not who you are anymore. You have been chosen for a much greater calling. You are Delta-1, Guardian of the Last City, and protector of humanity's legacy."

Delta swelled with a surprising amount of confidence at this revelation. All this time, he had been trying to break free from his past, but failed to see that his freedom was already ensured. He didn't belong to the Defense anymore. He was a guardian now, and that purpose was something Sayyed could never take from him, no matter how many ghosts she took hostage.

Though he wore a mask, the Speaker's smile was undeniable as he watched Delta embrace his calling. "The future is uncertain, and even in this Age of Triumph, evil stirs. Centuries ago, you made a life altering decision. Now, it's time to do so again."

Delta knew his responsibility as a guardian meant a reorganization of his priorities, but he suspected that wasn't what the Speaker was referring to. His hatred for Sayyed was still strong, and he still yearned to see justice done. "I'm sorry, but… what decision might that be?"

The Speaker thought a moment before answering. "You would make a legendary guardian," the Speaker admitted, "but you can never be fully committed while your past haunts you."

He paused, letting his words sink in. "Go. Find Yara Sayyed, and confront the nightmares that ail you. When you do, you will have to make a very important decision. Vengeance… or mercy."

The two stood in silence for a moment while Delta soaked in the gravity of the Speaker's ultimatum. Seeing that his work was done, the Speaker offered some final words of encouragement. "In my own experience, I have found that it helps to seek the support of those closest to you. In the end, the choice will be yours, but a trusted opinion never harmed anyone. Best of luck to you, Delta."

With that the Speaker made his way back to his studies, leaving Delta to sort his many thoughts. Accompanied by a sigh of frustration, the exo tangled with his inner desires. Unable to calm his restless mind, he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Delta's eyes widened as his fingers curled around a familiar object. An object that was not there before. In complete disbelief, Delta pulled the object from his pocket and held it in front of him. There, resting in the palm of his hand, was a jagged tooth. The same tooth Alex had given him before her death. The same tooth he had placed upon her grave.

If exos had the ability to produce tears, Delta's faceplates would be glistening. A plethora of emotions tore Delta apart as her kind voice echoed in his head.

 _It reminds me of what you did. You did not hesitate to come back for me when I was down, and you did not falter when we got cornered. You stood and fought, because that is who you are. Not a coward, not a senseless killer, but a noble warrior... and a true friend._

Delta's optics closed tightly as he wrapped his fist around the tooth. How could he have been so stupid? He had been so consumed by guilt and rage, he had let down the only person that ever really mattered to him. Vengeance would not fill the hole in his artificial heart.

The exo opened his eyes once more, a renewed determination in his fiery blue optics. "Alright Alex. I'll do it your way."


	16. The Intelligence

The metallic door flew off its hinges as Delta barreled through shoulder first. The door clambered to the ground loudly, dispersing the dust that had blanketed the entire room for centuries.

Delta stepped through the doorway as his ghost appeared, shining a heavy beam of light into the room. Before them stretched a large base of operations, full of crumbling panels and computer monitors.

"Hang tight," said the ghost. "I'll find the power."

The little machine moseyed off to the back of the room, leaving Delta alone in the dark. He walked further into the musty space, activating his night vision as he began to explore. Most of the monitors that remained were unusable. They may have encountered another dead end. His fists clenched at the thought.

There was a loud crack as Delta's foot landed on something old and brittle. He looked down to find he had stepped on the arm of a skeleton. The body was clearly damaged and unrecognizable, but the clothes were still somewhat intact. The Warlock knelt to get a better look, hoping to find what he was looking for. Sure enough, he discovered a shield emblem on the top left of the jacket. Echo's intel proved reliable.

There was a series of buzzing as the lights flickered to life. "Found it," said Delta's ghost as it returned to him. "Are we in the right place?"

"We are," Delta confirmed. He quickly searched the room for a working monitor. It wasn't long before he found a mounted screen and panel that was in decent shape. "Use this one," he told his ghost.

It obeyed and went to work on the computer, bringing it back to life. In seconds the machine began to hum and the screen was revived. "Tell me what you find," pried Delta.

"There's not much. Just some operational programs and some strange backup files."

Delta frowned. "What kind of backup files?"

The ghost meddled with the computer a little more before answering. "It's just millions of lines of code, packed into installation files. But, these are copies. The originals must be elsewhere."

"Could you find the originals?"

"Sure, if the World Net was operational, but that would require extensive repairs to the nearest com tower, assuming it's even still connected via satellite."

Delta sighed. "We might as well get started. Where can I find the most plausible com tower?"

The ghost took another moment to search. "There is one just over the ridge. It's a steep climb."

"Place a waypoint. I'll worry about the climb."

With that, Delta exited the station. Outside was a sprawling courtyard with weathered paths that split off in different directions. Outside that, a lush jungle spread as far as the eye could see. The exo stared at the expanse, then looked into the yellowish sky. Venus was a gorgeous planet, but he couldn't waste any time sightseeing.

Delta turned his gaze to the tall ridge to his left, on top of which rose a single metallic tower with an array of radio dishes. Having acquired his target, the exo began jogging towards the face of the cliff he would have to climb.

Aside from his ghost, Delta was without company on this expedition. Though he appreciated the presence of people he trusted, he was grateful for the time he had to himself. It allowed him to sort his thoughts and maintain priorities. For such a technical being, his mind was very complex and chaotic. It took time to focus.

Delta could see no better time to straighten out his goals as he reached his obstacle. He leapt onto the rocks without hesitation, placing his right foot on a sturdy ledge and grasping at other smaller ones with his hands. Then he began to climb.

He reached for a pointed outcropping. He was built for a singular purpose. His foot successfully found a new ledge. He was repurposed. He pulled himself up to a better holding position. He had a job to do. He grabbed another rock. He had people to protect.

Continuing to climb, Delta's mind began to race. The Defense had no hold on him, so why did he desire such deep vengeance? Alex. But she did not want her actions to cloud his judgement. That much was clear. Yet the person responsible is still at large and likely planning another world ending scheme. Sayyed. Merely thinking the name filled Delta with anger, but he had to keep his cool. For Alex.

The exo finally focused back into the world around him and nearly lost his grip as he realized he was now at the top of the com tower. "Oh…" he whispered to himself. He was so consumed in thought, he had zoned out of the entire climb.

Delta held tightly to the metal bars as he lowered himself into the control perch, in which he found a chaotic mess of wires and panels. "Fantastic," he muttered grudgingly. "Ghost. I need assistance."

His handy companion materialized next to him. "Oh dear. This will take some time."

Delta grunted in frustration. He turned to look out over the ridge while his ghost began to sort things out. There was a series of complexes built into the grooves of the jungle, only visible by their flat rooves and landing pads.

Delta scanned over the new scenery and was about to turn back to his ghost, when something caught his optics. He scrambled for his sniper rifle and rested it on the railing of the perch, looking through at the nearest complex. There, painted boldly on the roof, was a large emblem depicting a shield.

Excited at the prospect of a new lead, Delta put away his rifle and nudged his ghost away from the hopelessly damaged construct.

"Hey!" it complained. "I was just about to rewire this thing!"

"No need," said Delta, pointing down at the partially hidden complex. "Our destination is there."

The ghost squinted, as if it were pouting. "And here I thought I would finally be good for something other than opening doors."

"I knocked the last one down."

"I know. You don't even need me for that anymore."

"I'll let you open the next one."

The ghost squirmed in annoyance. "Fine."

…

Delta emerged from the dense jungle into a massive clearing where the facility laid concealed to the rest of the world. He evaluated the structure as he approached a small door with several locking mechanisms on it. "I believe it's your turn," he told his companion.

The ghost appeared, bobbing through the air towards the door. It spent a few seconds beaming into the locking mechanisms, demagnetizing the contraptions that held the door shut. There were several loud clicks as the ghost backed away, satisfied with his work.

Delta stepped forward and gave his ghost a gentle pat as he moved to open the door. "Good job buddy."

The ghost's shell contorted into a glare of disapproval, but Delta didn't see it. "I'm a ghost, not your pet."

Delta shrugged, placing his hands firmly on the thick, industrial handle. "I'm just trying to boost your confidence," he said, then yanked hard on the handle. The door swung open, revealing a dark hallway leading inside. "After all, a happy ghost makes a happy guardian."

There was a sly twinkle in Delta's optics as he stepped into the facility. His ghost was fuming but he paid it no attention. His focus was now on the musty hallway leading into the darkness.

The exo made his way steadily forward, deeper into the complex, pausing only to poke his MIDA into any open doorways. Most of the rooms were hidden in shadow, but empty. This area appeared to be set aside for various offices and storage rooms. The bulk of the facility would likely be found at the end of the hall.

Following his hunches, Delta wasted no time working his way to the end where a set of double doors masked a much larger space behind. He pushed on the doors, but they didn't budge. Confused, he strained his eyes in the dim light to find a metal bar woven through the handles. Delta scoffed at the inferior obstacle. With one swift kick, the bar snapped and the doors flew open to reveal a massive industrial chamber that was shrouded in darkness.

Delta's ghost took its place beside him, an irritable look in its eye. The exo glanced at his ghost, then back at the door he had smashed open, then back at the ghost. "Sorry."

The ghost made an upward bobbing motion, as if rolling its eye. "No, no. It was your turn," it said, flying off into the pitch black room.

"Where are you going?"

"To do something useful."

Delta sighed as he activated his night vision and began his search of the area. There were several long sequences of machinery spread out through the facility, no doubt a production line. Delta wondered what the Defense could have possibly been producing. From the looks of the remains, it seemed their product was very complex.

As the exo traversed the maze of machinery, he picked up several metallic parts to analyze. No one piece was recognizable but they all seemed like they fit together in a specific style. Delta decided he would find better clues at the end of the production line.

There was the familiar buzzing of electricity as a few of the overhead lamps switched on, providing a workable dim light. Delta turned off night vision and quickly adjusted his optics as parts of the room became visible. "Thank you ghost."

"That wasn't me!" the ghost answered worriedly.

Delta placed a firm grasp on his MIDA as the possibility of another presence became a reality. He quickly glanced around the chamber in search of movement, but there was none. The exo cursed as he backed up into the light. There may have been lamps on, but most of the room was still obscured by shadow. "Ghost. Return to me. Quickly."

"Way ahead of you," it responded as it flew up to him and disappeared into his armor matrices.

Delta waited in the midst of the production lines, rotating slowly, trying to keep an eye on all corners of the room. "Ghost, who could have turned on the power?"

"Hard to say. I found a breaker, but it was disconnected from the power system. It's likely the power is now run internally."

"What does that mean?"

"It's possible you triggered a motion sensor."

Delta felt a small amount of relief at that thought, but something didn't add up. "Motion sensors still need power to function. There must still be electricity running to the building. You think there's a few solar panels hooked up somewhere?"

"It's possible," responded the ghost. "But, they shouldn't be working after all these centuries. If there is still an operational, sustainable power supply to this facility, that implies a maintenance crew."

Delta remained alert. None of this made sense. The facility was still operational after all these years, but how? He kept inching down the production line, and approached a mass of metal that seemed to be farther along in the construction process. He grabbed hold of the contraption and flipped it over.

Delta backed away in surprise as he realized what he was looking at. The incomplete husk of a frame stared back at him, its only arm now hanging off the side of the production line. "Frames?" Delta wondered to himself.

"I think we found our maintenance crew," his ghost observed. "This makes sense. Before his full induction into the Defense, Yazan Sayyed was the inventor of the frames. This was likely one of his mass production facilities turned Defense base."

Delta nodded in understanding. This would be the ideal location for Yazan to hide away a secret or two. There must be something here.

The exo stepped back up to the half automaton for a better look. Its parts were worn down, likely from centuries of decay, but its welded joints and seams were perfect… as if it were just put together yesterday.

Suddenly the frame's eyes flickered to life and its single arm lashed out, grabbing Delta by the throat. The shocked exo fell backward, dropping his MIDA, and the frame going down with him. The metallic husk landed on top of him with a deafening screech from its voice module and kept its grip on its opponent's neck. Delta quickly rolled over, trying not to think about the Frame's crushing grip, and grasped the robot's arm firmly with his right hand. With his left, he formed a solid fist and punched the Frame's arm straight through the elbow joint, severing it from the rest of the machine.

The now disjoined limb loosened its grip and Delta tossed it aside. He swept up his MIDA and returned to the writhing machine. Having lost its only extremity, it could do nothing but squirm hopelessly where it now lay. Delta lifted his rifle with one hand, and shot the abomination through the head.

There was a brief moment of silence as Delta gathered his thoughts. That was not normal. Something was very wrong. As if to confirm that suspicion, the room erupted into a series of clattering and scraping as incomplete frames all over the production floor came to life.

Delta quickly realized there were far too many to count as the army of dismembered robots converged on his position. He grew unsettled as a frame with only its legs came dashing towards him. He lifted his MIDA and placed a speeding bullet in its head.

More followed, some whole, most unfinished. They moved rigidly with moderate speed, trying their best to move their insufficient parts. Delta watched a moment more in disbelief.

"They are swarming you!" his ghost exclaimed. "Take them out!"

Delta shook himself from his moment of shock and opened fire. His marksmanship skills showed as he dispatched many frames, reloaded, and did so again. Unfortunately for him, the automatons were gaining ground, and more still poured in from the double doors in the back of the room. He had to move or they would tear him apart.

Delta leapt onto the production line and vaulted over a one-legged frame as it lunged for him. Now on top of a large conveyer belt, he ran through the line of machinery back the way he came, shooting his MIDA into the crowd of frames.

He was almost to the end when a loud whirring sound resonated through the chamber, signaling the start of heavy machinery. The conveyer belt beneath the exo suddenly jerked backward, taking his feet out from under him. He fell onto the belt face first, barely keeping a grip on his rifle.

As the conveyer belt carried him back towards the frames, Delta struggled to get to his feet, but was grabbed from behind by a whole frame. The robot tried to drag him upwards, but he managed to get a foothold on the belt. Using all of his leg strength, Delta jumped backwards, pushing the frame off the belt as he landed on his back.

The Warlock tried once more to get to his feet, but it was too late. The army of frames reached him and suddenly he was being grabbed from all sides by vicious robotic hands. Delta tensed up as the frames began to tear through his armor and clothing. He started to panic. He needed help. He needed… light.

This situation required something new. Something he had never tried before. As he was slowly being pulled apart, Delta reached into the void and summoned what he could, but instead of channeling it through his hand like he would for a nova bomb, he let the energy fill his entire body. Little by little he pulled more power, filling himself. Filling his soul. At last the energy was bursting at the seams. Delta prepared himself for the expulsion. Just a little more…

BOOM! Void energy exploded from Delta's body and engulfed everything within twenty feet of him. The frames made a collective, gut wrenching screech as they were banished to the void. The force of the blast continued to travel, knocking down the rest of the automatons.

Delta took his chance. He dropped to the other side of the production line, picked up his MIDA, then sprinted to the left side of the room. He wove between the frames as they began to recover, reaching for him as he ran, but his momentum was too great to keep a grip.

The exo emerged from the sea of frames to find a massive control station with a computer monitor that was bigger than him. Delta leapt onto the slightly raised platform and analyzed the controls. "Ghost!" he called.

His companion materialized immediately. "Let me guess. Shut them down?"

"Of course!" Delta replied frantically, turning to face the frames that were now moving towards them.

"Alright," said the ghost, "they must all be connected to some kind of wireless linkup, which is managed by the overall network. I might be able shut them down if I crash-"

"I don't care what you do! Just do it!"

"Right. Immediate danger. Almost forgot."

Delta opened fire once more into the automated army, keeping the frontlines at bay but not by much. The robots steadily progressed to the control station with relative vigor, scrambling over the bodies of the fallen. "Damnit ghost! Shut them down!"

"I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't?!"

"There's someone in the system. They are shutting me out! It's the same code from before! Guardian, we need to run! Guardian! Delta!"

The frames suddenly froze in their place and the room fell into complete silence. Delta waited a moment, then lowered his weapon. "Ghost, was that you?"

"No," his companion answered grimly.

The computer screen behind Delta suddenly flashed on. The exo whirled around to lay eyes on what appeared to be a digital, robotic face, peering at him through the screen with hauntingly dull eyes.

"Delta?" said a grainy female voice through the loudspeakers. "Is that really you?"

Delta remained motionless, but his curiosity was peaked. "You know who I am?"

His ghost backed away from the monitor and disappeared while Delta waited for an answer. The female voice remained silent, the blurry face on the screen unmoving. Delta decided to try something different. "I am Delta-1, guardian of the Last City… and fourth born to the Defense."

Delta hated using his Defense title, but he suspected that small addition would get the conversation going. Sure enough, the woman spoke again.

"Delta… It _is_ you. I don't believe it. I never thought I would see you again!"

Delta was very confused. "Sorry. Who are you?"

"Ah yes. Of course you wouldn't remember. They wiped your memory after all. I suppose a reintroduction is in order."

A single overhead lamp switched on to Delta's right, dispersing the darkness to reveal a torn up leather chair, and the broken body of a blue female exo. She sat slumped in the chair, eyes dim, and a series of wires emerged from her head and ran along the floor into the computer. The sight was appalling.

"This is my body," the woman said sadly, "or what's left of it. Look what they did to me. Those wretched scientists! Look what they did to your sister!"

Something clicked in Delta's mind. Her words, her voice, her face… he remembered. For the first time in his life as a guardian, he remembered.

"Beta…" he whispered. "What did they do to you?"

Beta's makeshift face on the screen glitched as her anger grew. " _They_ ruined my life! The Defense was always so eager to try new things. They said I was smart. They said I had intellectual skill. Then, they had the bright idea of expanding my mind. Testing my limits!"

Delta quickly drew the connection. "They uploaded your mind into a supercomputer."

"Yes…" Beta whispered. There was suddenly a deep sadness in her voice that he did not expect.

"I'm sorry," Delta offered. He didn't expect his apology to mean much, but he felt bad for his sister.

"It's out of your control," Beta admitted. "It's out of everyone's control. I've been here for too long. My body is too damaged. There's no going back now."

Delta shivered as her voice had begun to waiver, as if she were trying to hold back tears. "I will not leave here without you," he stated bluntly. "There has to be a way to get you out."

Beta chuckled sadly. "I appreciate your kind words. You were always so kind… Yazan refused to see it. You were his pride and joy. He couldn't believe that his ultimate creation had a flaw. Well, depends what you count as a flaw I suppose. Last I saw you, they had shut you down forever, and stored you away in Yazan's private vault. How did you come back?"

Delta thought about his resurrection, and his journey as a guardian. It was a lot to take in. A story like that would be too hard to tell. "It's a long, complicated story. But you should know, the Defense still lives… and I'm going to destroy it."

Beta's digital face contorted into a makeshift smile. "You did a good thing, all those centuries ago. Your rebellion sparked something the defense could not control. Echo broke out and was never seen again. Juliet tried to do the same. I know you never met her, but she had a kind heart. She did what she thought was right, and they killed her for it. The Defense soon realized they couldn't control their exos anymore, so they sent Foxtrot to an unknown bunker, and they sent me here… They said I would be their bank of knowledge, but once they hooked me into this computer and ran their tests, they left. I never saw them again. I don't know what happened to the rest of our siblings. I suspect they are dead."

Delta sighed as he wrapped his head around Beta's words. The Defense wronged them all. He and his siblings had all suffered at their creator's hands. Beta had it worst of all. She has been stuck in this facility for centuries, no purpose to her life, and a dysfunctional body she could not return to.

Delta decided she could use some good news. "It's clear you are no friend of the Defense, just like me. I don't remember much, but I know you cared for your siblings. You cared for me. You should know that I found Echo. He's a little rusty, but he's safe."

A series of high pitched, grainy noises came through the speakers, like a mix between laughing and crying. "Thank you brother," Beta managed. "That's the best news I've heard in centuries."

Delta nodded, then glanced back at the motionless army of frames behind him. She deserved better. "I can't leave you here," he said again.

"Then don't."

Delta turned back to the screen, confused. "What do you mean?"

Beta sighed. "I can't live like this anymore, and I can't get back to my body."

Delta knew where this was going immediately. "No. No! I will not allow you to die."

"Oh Delta, my hopeful little brother. I am already dead. What good am I here? Take me offline. Don't make me suffer for another century… Please."

Delta clenched his fists, his body trembling. Why did his family have to come and go so quickly? Saying goodbye to Beta was the last thing he wanted to do. But, she was right. It would be cruel to leave her alive. She would go mad, maybe even use the frames to do the deed herself. No. He couldn't allow that to happen. She needs his company. This was the least he could do.

"Alright Beta…" he answered sadly. "I'll do it, but I need something from you first."

"Anything for you, little brother."

"I will not rest until the Defense is dismantled for good, but I need to know where to find Yara Sayyed, Yazan's descendant. Until she is dealt with, the Defense will continue to terrorize the world. I've scoured the Earth, but she is nowhere to be seen."

Beta let loose a quiet laugh. "I'm not surprised. That's probably because she is not on Earth at all."

Delta's eyes widened in shock. "You're saying she's gone off world?"

"Sort of. The Defense always prided themselves on their ability to stay ahead and stay hidden. You'll find they have a large number of secret locations scattered across the solar system. But, none of them are more secret than the space station."

Delta let that sink in. The Defense had a space station. No wonder he couldn't pick up any leads. Until now. "You think she's there?"

Beta grunted. "If this Yara is anything like Yazan, she's definitely there."

A series of complex numbers began to run across Beta's screen. "These are the coordinates and orbital patterns."

"Ghost."

"I'm on it," the ghost responded, taking note of the numbers.

"Beta," Delta started, trying not to let his sadness prevail. "Thank you. For everything. I will make sure the Defense never hurts anyone again."

"I know you will. That's the drive I know and love. I rest easy knowing that you will carry on our stories, and our legacy."

There was a moment of silence as the two of them mentally prepared for the inevitable. It had to be done, and Delta had to be the one to do it.

"Delta," Beta said softly. "It's time."

"I know," came his comforting response. "Tell me how."

Beta's screen flickered with somber emotion. "Simply remove the panel below the screen. Then pull out the red wire."

Delta waited a second longer, forcing his body to submit to the task.

"Wait," said Beta.

Delta lifted his eyes to the screen.

"Remove your helmet," Beta requested.

Delta obeyed, the helmet disappearing in a flash of light as it was stored away.

Beta's digital face stared at Delta's silver one, his luminous blue eyes instilled with duty and sadness. "Thank you," she said lightly. "I just wanted to see your face one last time. Don't regret what you are about to do. I am a lost cause, but you… you are the future. Do it."

Delta took a slow step forward, and knelt carefully in front of the panel, which he removed with ease and set to the side. He stared at the system of wires that was Beta's life force, specifically the red one that ran straight up the middle.

"It's ok Delta. Go ahead."

He took hold of the wire.

"Do it."

He pulled the wire out. The faint hum of the computer began to die down. Delta raised back to his feet and looked into Beta's eyes.

"Thank you," she said. "I am finally free of this hell… Thank you." Her words grew drawn out and distorted as the computer shut down. "Go now… little brother," she managed. "Make me proud…" The screen briefly flashed white, then faded into black. She was gone.

Now having no one in control of their minds, all the frames dropped to the ground with a series of loud crashes. Delta paid no attention to them. He stared at the blank screen, unmoving. Another family member was gone.

Delta's ghost materialized next to him. "I can't imagine how difficult that was for you. Are you okay?"

Delta blinked once, expressionless, then reached gently into one of his many side pockets. He pulled out his fist and opened his hand. The tooth Alex had given him rested in his palm. He studied it for a moment, then closed his fist. "This has to end. No more death. No more pain. It's time we put a stop to the Defense once and for all."

"We?" asked the ghost, confused.

"Yes," confirmed the exo, shoving the tooth back in his pocket. "Prepare the ship. I'm storming that space station, and I will not be doing it alone."


	17. The Summit

The Summit

Delta clicked the polished scope into place atop the frame of his Mida rifle. He then reached into his pocket and curled his robotic fingers around a familiar object. He pulled out the jagged tooth, now attached to a long length of twine, a symbol of her memory. He carefully wrapped it tightly around the barrel of his rifle and tied it so that the tooth rested firmly from the base of the frame. From now on, every time he pulled the trigger, he would do so for her. Satisfied with the condition of his weapon of choice, the exo hung it on the interior wall of his ship next to a collection of other firearms.

He stood there for a moment, listening to everyday activity of the Tower hanger just outside his ship. All of those people were just going about their business. To them, it was just another normal day. He envied such a life. There had never been a day during his time as a guardian where he was not pressured by his duty to confront his demons. But this time, only one demon remained.

It was then that Delta realized the truth. He was exhausted. He had unraveled his past, watched family and friends die, and chased his nemesis across the planet. Not once did he ever take a break from the pursuit of answers. He was tired of it.

All that remained was this last mission. One final attempt to subdue Sayyed for good. Then, perhaps, he would finally know peace in his troubled mind.

"Stop that."

The voice tore Delta from his thoughts. Standing at the bottom of the ship's ramp was a single Hunter, dressed in black, carrying a helmet at his side.

The exo relaxed at the sight of his friend. "Stop what?"

Ross walked up the ramp and set his helmet in one of the passenger seats. "You're doing that thing where you zone out and question every decision you've ever made. It's not healthy."

Delta didn't respond. The Hunter was right. He had a habit of reliving every waking moment and wondering what he could have done differently. How could he have done better? How many lives could he have saved?

Ross gave Delta a light push on the shoulder. "You're doing it again."

"Sorry."

The Hunter shook his head and took a seat, crossing his arms. "Look Delta, I get it. You're young for a guardian, and yet you've wrestled with problems most will never have. You uncovered a life before resurrection. I know it has caused you unimaginable grief, but… you shouldn't dwell on it."

Delta's optics refocused. "Why not?"

Ross thought for a moment. "Well, no one becomes a guardian with the memories of their past lives intact. Only meaningless fragments return on occasion, but what use is that if it all happened centuries ago?"

Delta could see his friend's eyes grow distant. "These fragments," said the exo. "You see them too?"

Ross nodded slowly. "Only one, but it is so vivid. Sometimes I am able to glimpse a beautiful lake, glistening with the light of a setting sun. And a small cabin perched upon a hilltop near the water's edge. I don't know where it is, or what significance it had in my past life, but it is a pleasant memory."

Delta could only stand in silence. It wasn't like Ross to be so open about something so personal, but with the impending strike soon, it felt necessary.

"So, don't feel the need to carry this burden," Ross continued. "The demons of your past have risen again, but that doesn't mean they are your responsibility alone. You're a guardian now, and that means we fight together."

The Hunter stood up and placed a firm hand on Delta's shoulder. "That's why I'm here."

Delta smiled as best his mechanical face could. "You know, there was a time when you would rather go scouting than run a mission with me," he jested.

Ross rolled his eyes and crossed his arms again. "Come on! Would _you_ want to run a strike mission with a kinderguardian?"

"No, I suppose I wouldn't," Delta mused.

They both let out a short laughed, then Ross gradually grew somber. "Alex would. She never failed to see the potential in others. Never once did she stop to think about herself."

Delta instinctively adjusted his gaze to the tooth wrapped around the barrel of his rifle. "Yeah… I miss her."

Ross nodded. "Me too."

They stood and said nothing for a while, absorbed by the past, until suddenly a new voice broke the silence. "Hey guys!"

The two guardians turned to see a large red Titan marching up the ramp, a rifle slung over his shoulder. Adriar gave a casual salute to Delta. "Reporting in for some Defense ass kicking, fireteam leader! We best get moving if we are to stay on schedule. I'm itching for some payback!"

The Hunter and Warlock glanced at each other, then Ross smiled. "Alright Delta. Let's finish this. We owe Alex that much."

Delta nodded, sparking a fire of determination in his optics. "Okay, secure your equipment. We launch in two minutes."

The fireteam locked down their extra gear and took their seats as Delta fired up the ship's engines. Once the thrusters were fully charged, Delta called in for Tower clearance. "This is Fireteam Colt preparing for launch. Requesting approval for departure."

A familiar voice buzzed in on the other side of the radio. "Copy that, Delta," said Zavala. "Request approved. You are cleared for Operation Summit. Good luck, guardians."

Ross raised an eyebrow. "Fireteam Colt? I like the sound of that."

Delta merely nodded in response as he steered the ship out of the hanger. He glanced back at the tooth hanging from his Mida one last time. With this one final mission, they would honor those that sacrificed their lives. All of them. He ignited the ship's thrusters, and they were catapulted up into the Earth's atmosphere.

"Today we finish this," the exo announced. "In the name of those that fell."

The warship entered the void of space in minutes and Delta began the process of guiding it into orbit. "Ghost," he commanded, "lock the station's coordinates." His ghost obeyed, and the ship's cabin fell into silence while they flew around the planet towards the location that Beta had provided. It wasn't long before an odd structure began to take shape against the sun's light.

"Whoa," Adriar observed. "It's huge! I wonder how they managed to keep that a secret for so many centuries?"

The Defense space station was now very recognizable as they sped towards their destination. The installation was shaped like a massive angular donut with a single spire running through the middle. Its multi-deck interior appeared to circle around the entire station, giving the occupants a clear 360 degree view.

"Uh, Delta?" Ross asked, concerned. "They will definitely see us coming."

Delta merely shrugged. "That doesn't change the plan. We will make an entrance one way or another."

The Hunter nodded. He trusted the exo, but there was still a hint of concern. The plan had to work, or else they probably wouldn't make it out alive.

As the fireteam came up on the space station, Delta began to steer the ship around the perimeter. "Strange," he observed. "They have mounted weapons on that station, but they are not firing at us."

Adriar grew nervous. "This doesn't feel right. The place looks deserted."

Delta said nothing, but instead spotted an open hanger on one of the lower decks. "Alright, I'm guiding us in."

The ship slowed and descended to line up with the hanger. Carefully, Delta guided it into the station's underbelly. He flinched when there was a loud clank and the ship shook for a moment.

"What the hell was that?" said Ross.

Delta frowned and let go of the controls as the ship continued inward. "It must be some kind of automated docking system. The station is pulling us in on its own. There's no going back now."

Ross and Adriar exchanged a worried glance as the movement came to a halt. The ship lowered onto the hanger floor as a boarding tube automatically attached itself to a side hatch. "Gear up! Quickly!" Delta commanded his team.

The three leapt out of their seats and swiped their weapons from the wall, making sure their loadouts were prepped. Then they waited in front of the hatch, helmets equipped, as the hanger around them became pressurized.

Delta held his Mida out in front of him, poised to strike. "Get ready! As soon as that hatch opens, they'll storm the ship!"

The fireteam fell into formation and aimed their weapons, ready to fight the second the hatch peeled away. The ship groaned as the final stages of pressurization were completed.

"Any second now…" Delta whispered.

They didn't have to wait much longer. A green light flashed above the hatch and it clicked loudly. The hatch lifted immediately and Delta leaned forward, finger on the trigger… then relaxed. There was no one on the other side.

The other two guardians looked at each other with concern. "Alright," said Adriar, "this is clearly a trap."

"Stick to the plan," Delta answered abruptly, marching out through the boarding tunnel and into the station.

Adriar gave Ross another worried glance. "Is he okay?"

"He's focused," answered the Hunter, following Delta without hesitation.

The Titan sighed and followed suit. The tunnel opened up into a large, empty loading bay connected to a central hallway. All the doors leading away from the obvious path were sealed shut.

Ross observed this, and noticed a small camera hanging from a corner on the ceiling, pointing straight at them. "Someone's watching us," he said, then destroyed the camera with a single shot from his rifle.

"They are directing our movement, likely so they can ambush us," said Delta.

"And we're just going to let them?" Adriar pressed.

Delta simply nodded. "We have a contingency in place, remember? Just trust me."

Adriar could not ignore the confidence in the exo's voice. The Titan reluctantly decided it was best to drop the act of caution.

Delta led the team down the spacious corridor, which progressively began to turn and ascend counter-clockwise towards the base of the station's control spire. Eventually, they reached an even larger room that closely resembled a lobby, with multiple floors and balconies above them just below a glass ceiling.

Delta blinked as he took in the room. It was uncanny how closely the lobby resembled the central hub of the military base in which he was found. He felt like he was thrown back in time to when it was first constructed. It was all coming full circle.

The exo was brought back from his short trip away from reality by a loud groaning noise followed by a solid thud. Delta whirled around to find that the large doorway they had entered through was now sealed. He flinched when he heard the explosive sound of a live round leaving the chamber of a high caliber rifle behind him. He quickly side stepped as a large bullet just barely grazed the back of his helmet and buried itself in the ground next to him.

"Snipers!" he yelled, rolling to the side in search of cover. The others jumped into action and followed Delta's lead as lightning fast rounds began to rain down from the upper floors.

The exo quickly mapped out the opponents' trajectories as he started blinking in and out of cover. He materialized behind a grooved staircase and found that it was out of all sightlines.

"Back here!" he called to his teammates. They progressed towards the staircase as instructed while Delta moved in and out from behind the safe zone to provide cover fire. One by one, Ross and Adriar slid under the stairs.

"Listen," Delta instructed. "I've calculated their positions. Stay here and distract them with pot shots while I take them out."

"Wait Delta-" Ross didn't get to finish as the Warlock suddenly blinked away. They heard several scout rifle shots and nearly jumped back in surprise as a dead robot fell to the ground in front of them.

Adriar whistled with admiration. "I don't think he needs our help."

The sound of several doors sliding open came from their right. The two turned to see ranks of armed infantry frames filing out onto the ground floor. "Looks like you spoke too soon!" Ross responded, aiming his pulse rifle. "Take them out!"

The Titan and Hunter took up a defensive position behind some nearby support pillars and opened fire, drawing the attention of the infantry as many were cut down by the guardians' bullets. They lifted their own auto rifles and returned fire, breaking up to find better vantage points.

"Damn," Ross cursed aloud. "These things really know what they're doing."

Adriar blew away a few more and retreated behind the pillar again as gunfire tore up the surrounding structure. "Well, I'm open to ideas!"

Ross tossed a void grenade into the midst of the enemy. He could feel the same familiar void energy inside him. "I've got something, but it won't last for long! Get ready!"

Adriar changed his battle stance in response as Ross summoned the void to his aid. A glowing purple bow phased into his hand and surged with power. He drew it back, leapt from his cover, and sent an energized arrow spiraling into the army of frames.

The Shadowshot directly pierced a frame's chest, causing it to dissolve into the void. From the faint remains grew a single purple light which exploded into a plethora of tendrils that latched onto nearly all of the surrounding automata. "Go now!" Ross called.

Adriar nodded and turned from his cover, a new weapon in his hands. He smirked beneath his helmet as he pulled the heavy action back on the massive blue machine gun, causing it to pulse with electricity. "Prepare to meet your maker!"

The Titan unloaded a torrent of charged ammunition into the tethered frames. One by one they were torn to shreds by the elemental machine gun until none were left standing. Adriar, proud of his quick work, turned to Ross expecting him to be amazed. Instead he found a stance of annoyance.

"What?" the Titan questioned.

Ross just shook his head. "That was literally the most cliché thing I've ever seen."

Adriar shrugged. "It's fun. You should try it sometime."

The Hunter saw another spark of electricity arch from the chamber of the machine gun. "That weapon. It's exotic?"

"It sure is!"

"Its name?"

"It's called the Thunderlord!"

"Of course it is."

The two were about to go find their teammate when they caught the sound of another door sliding open behind them. They whirled around with their weapons at the ready, but were surprised to find a hulking form looming over them. The massive frame, a rare tankbuster model, immediately swung its heavily bolstered forearm downward to smash the guardians. Ross and Adriar, having no time to react, could do nothing but brace for a devastating blow.

BOOM! A massive explosion of energy hit the lumbering robot head on, throwing it backward and saving the two guardians from certain doom. They watched as the powerful nova bomb swallowed the frame, banishing it to the void. Delta landed beside his companions and gave Ross a light punch on the shoulder.

The Hunter gave his friend an annoyed glare.

The exo just laughed. "You guys are the most vigilant fireteam a guardian could ask for," he jested.

Ross raised an eyebrow beneath his helmet. "Was that _sarcasm_? Did the precise and calculated Delta just make a _joke_?"

Delta rolled his luminous eyes. "Come on. We have to keep-"

The exo was cut off as the overhead lights suddenly switched off, plunging the room into darkness. The only remaining source of light that remained came from the distant stars, visible through the glass ceiling.

"Switch to night vision," commanded the Warlock. The team obeyed, coloring the room around them with an eerie green.

Suddenly, the entire space began to echo as every sealed door peeled away. Delta grew anxious as countless frames began to fill the room from all sides. The fireteam huddled together as the sea of automata advanced, backing up to the base of the observation spire where a large elevator remained locked. Before long, their backs were against the thick metal doors with no where else to go.

Just when Delta thought they had no way out, a loud bell sound and flashing green light above the elevator signaled the arrival of the lift. The fireteam turned towards the opening doors, a glimmer of hope in their eyes, when they were met with the towering form of another tankbuster. The huge frame stepped into the doorway, blocking their path, as the rest of the automata encircled their position. Then, to the guardians' surprise, they stopped.

There was a growing whir of machinery from the upper floors as a spotlight was activated and pointed downwards. The fireteam shielded their eyes and quickly switched off night vision, lest they be blinded. They looked around at the unnaturally still army of robots in confusion.

Delta shuddered. It reminded him of Beta's makeshift drove.

"Good evening gentlemen."

The guardians peered through the crowding frames in search of the strange, booming voice. Delta squinted as the robots began to part directly down the middle, making room for someone to approach.

"I must say, you put on quite a show."

The voice was authoritative with a thick English accent. It was also a little grainy, as if it were going through a voice changer. Delta knew that voice quality all too well. It was the voice of an exo.

At last the frame sea parted completely, revealing intense purple eyes in the darkness. A solitary figure walked into the searing light, hands folded behind his back, stopping just feet away from Delta. Before the Warlock stood a tall, sturdy exo with white colored body paint, garbed in a sleek white uniform upon which rested a small silver emblem depicting a shield.

The newcomer evaluated his freshly caught prey with a cunning glare in his glowing eyes. "Three Guardians of the Last City," he observed. "Here on our station? How quaint." He nudged a few of the frames. "Relieve them of their weapons."

The frames obeyed and approached the guardians. Adriar grimaced and began to raise his Thunderlord in defiance, but Delta quickly put a hand up and shook his head. "Don't. We've lost this one."

The white exo chuckled at the exchange. "He's right, you know. Best not to cause an unnecessary ruckus."

Adriar stared down the exo with rage, but kept it contained as a frame took the machine gun from his hands. Another frame reached for Delta's Mida and grabbed it. The warlock suddenly tightened his grip on the rifle. The tooth. It was still wrapped around the barrel.

The frame tugged at the gun and lifted its own weapon as a silent threat. Delta took a deep breath. He would get it back. Slowly, he released his hold on the Mida and the frame promptly took it away. The Warlock turned his attention back to the exo with an anger in his soul.

The exo could see Delta's anxiety. He stopped the frame as it passed him for a moment to view the weapon. "Attached to this are we? Interesting choice in firearms. They always said you were quite the marksman." With that he dismissed the frame.

Delta's eyes narrowed with suspicion. This had to be one of his many siblings. But which one?

His captor's purple eyes flared with intrigue as he observed the gears turning in the Warlock's head. "Oh! Where are my manners?" he laughed. "Allow me to officially introduce myself. I am the chief strategist of this organization. My name is Oscar-7, the Fifteenth Born!"

He frowned at his own announcement and looked down at the floor with some concern. The guardians glanced at each other with a mix of confusion and awkwardness.

Oscar noticed their reaction and grew annoyed. "Yes I know, it's not _nearly_ as cool a title as Delta, the Fourth Born! God damn. Gives me chills every time."

He looked off into the distance for a moment, then turned and took a few steps forward to look Delta directly in the eyes. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, big brother. I came along some time after your… departure. How wonderful that fate has allowed us this encounter!"

At last, Delta addressed his sibling. "Oh Oscar. It pains me to see another of my kin trapped in service to the Defense."

Oscar suddenly grew very angry, catching Delta off guard. "I serve _no one_!" he growled, grabbing his brother by the collar. "The Defense operates beneath _my_ heel!"

The Warlock did not expect such an outburst of resentment from an exo that only moments before seemed so collected. Perhaps this was his way in. He decided to take it a step further.

"That's a joke, right?" Delta replied with a sly undertone. Adriar and Ross glanced at each other in confusion as he continued. "Everyone knows that Sayyed calls the shots here. You're not fooling anyone."

Oscar shoved Delta backward as his faceplates contorted into pure rage. The white exo swiftly turned and cried out in anger as he punched a frame's head clean off. The beheaded soldier dropped to the floor. Oscar stood over the body for a minute, breathing heavily as he came back to his senses, while the three guardians just looked on in shock.

' _Interesting_ ,' thought Delta. He certainly wasn't a big fan of Sayyed.

Oscar straightened his posture and folded his hands behind his back once more before turning back to his captives. "I apologize for my behavior. That was foolish of me."

"I'll say," Ross muttered.

The white exo eyed the Hunter with annoyance, but didn't give him a second thought. He gestured to the enormous tankbuster frame, who immediately stepped aside. "Now, if you would be so kind, please step into the elevator. And don't get any funny ideas. You won't last long if I am forced to terminate you."

The guardians had no choice but to obey. They were ushered into the back of the elevator and surrounded by tens of frames, Oscar standing front and center.

"Where are you taking us?" Delta asked as the huge doors closed behind them.

Oscar squinted at his older brother. "To my _partner_ of course. Yara Sayyed is eager to see you again."

Delta's eyes widened. This was it. The time to confront his demon was finally upon him. He instinctively began to reach behind him, then stopped when he remembered his Mida was no longer in his possession. He peered into the small crowd of frames and spotted their weapons in the hands of a few robots near the back. Good. They were within reach. Now they just had to wait for the next step of the plan.

They remained silent as the elevator began to rise towards the top of the spire. Soon they emerged from the rest of the station and Delta was surprised to be met with warm sunlight. The elevator shaft to the top was actually clear, held together by a sturdy but open support structure outside.

The Warlock became entranced as he took in the incredible view before him. He could see a large portion of the Earth below them as the station traveled in orbit. The gorgeous planet seemed to come to life as the radiant sun began to peek from behind it. Delta closed his eyes as he recalled a treasured memory. His favorite memory.

He sat upon the City wall, overlooking a vast expanse of forest and mountains. Behind it all, a fiery descending sun set the sky ablaze with a gradient of yellow, orange, and purple. He enjoyed watching the sunset. Some days, it was all the peace he could find.

The scaffolding creaked a little as the sound of light footsteps drew near. "Hey stranger."

Delta tilted his head back at the familiar voice. There was a flutter in his artificial heart as he instantly recognized the messy blonde hair and gentle smile.

"I thought I might find you here," said the Hunter. She flipped her cloak aside and sat next to her friend.

Delta eyed her curiously. "Hey Alex," he greeted, then returned his eyes to the sun.

She followed his gaze and grinned. "I see why you like coming up here. It's so beautiful."

The exo nodded. "And naturally so."

The two sat quietly for a while as the shadows grew longer and the fiery light began to fade. Delta was always sorry to see the light disappear behind the horizon. As it dimmed, so did the flame of hope inside him.

Alex turned to look at the exo's face, now being illuminated by the blue of his optics. Despite his best efforts to conceal it, Delta was sure that she could see the sadness in his eyes that only seemed to grow as the mountains swallowed the sun.

As if reading his mind, Alex was the first to break the silence. "It will come back," she said.

The exo gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"The sun," she explained, pointing at the now faint orange glow in the distance. "It will come back. It always rises again, no matter what happens."

Delta blinked down at his robotic hands and curled them into fists. "Indeed. The light always returns, but… so does the darkness, and that is why I worry."

Alex shook her head and smiled. "Delta, I want you to lay down."

"Excuse me?"

"Just do it."

The exo shrugged and lowered himself onto his back, wondering what the Hunter could possibly be up to.

Alex laid down next to him and pointed upward. "What do you see?"

Delta squinted into the evening sky. As the sun's light faded completely, plunging the world into the dark envelope of night, the atmosphere seemed to suddenly ignite with blue and white fury. The exo was in awe as millions of tiny stars cascaded across the sky. He looked up further still and spotted half of the moon peeking out from behind the awesome mass of the Traveler, shedding a beautiful blanket of incandescence over the Last City.

"I see light," he said at last, a spark of realization in his optics.

"See Delta?" said Alex, arriving at her point. "Even in the darkness, there is light."

Delta turned his head to look directly in the Hunter's emerald eyes. "You are among the most fortified guardians I know. From where do you draw such hope and strength?"

Her eyes widened at the question. It had caught her off guard, but she knew the answer well. It was a question she had asked herself on more than one occasion.

"I look to the future for my hope," she said, looking up again at the stars. "A better future, where we finally take back what belongs to us." Then she smiled, and reached across her chest to put a hand on Delta's shoulder. "And I get my strength from my friends, who I trust with my life."

Then Alex stood up, brushed herself off, and extended a helping hand to the exo. "Come on. I think we could both use a drink."

Delta hesitated for a moment, then took her hand. She nearly stumbled backwards as he got up, but he held on and pulled her back.

"Goodness!" she laughed. "I forgot how heavy you were!"

His robotic face lifted to form the likeness of a smile, and he couldn't help but let out a deep, mechanical laugh. Delta immediately put a hand to his mouth. The sound was foreign to him.

Alex saw his reaction. "What's wrong?"

He stared ahead for a moment in thought before responding. "I think… I think that was the first time I've ever laughed."

Delta fully expected to see pity or sadness on the Hunter's face, and he began to fear that he had killed the mood. But to his surprise, Alex's smile only grew wider.

"It's wonderful!" she beamed.

Delta's optics refocused with a hint of disbelief. "You really think so?"

"Of course!"

The exo flinched as Alex took his hand in hers and began to lead him through the scaffolding towards the exit.

"Drinks are on me tonight!" she asserted, excitement building. "I just _have_ to hear that laugh again!"

Delta simply watched her blonde hair bounce back and forth as she pulled him along, and wondered how he could have gotten so lucky. He could never figure out why Alex decided to take him under her wing, but he was glad she did.

She had shown him fun, friendship, joy, and even love. Things that he previously thought to be unobtainable. She had shown him what it meant to truly be alive, despite his metal body and digital mind. She was the key that unlocked his true potential as a guardian and a person. Such a friend was priceless, and irreplaceable.

A violent shudder and change of momentum brought Delta back to reality. He stumbled as the elevator came to a quick halt, the light of the sun no longer visible since the lift had entered the control deck.

Delta briefly closed his eyes one more time. His optics stared into beautiful eyes of emerald, and began to shudder in the wake of a familiar feeling. Loss. Alex was gone, and so was his key. How could he hope to unlock that joy again?

The exo's optics lit up with stern determination as the doors slid open. ' _I'll crush the damn lock!_ '

The battalion of frames encircled the three guardians, herding them out of the elevator and into a large semicircular space with panoramic windows that were tinted black. Scattered about several walls were a series of control panels that no doubt managed everything on the space station. In the center of the room, a white rug was rolled out across the floor, on which rested several equally white armchairs organized around a modern style coffee table.

Delta's heart skipped a beat when he realized that one of the chairs was occupied. He watched as a head of black hair dipped and an arm wrapped in a white sleeve set a book atop the coffee table.

Yara Sayyed stood up and brushed off her lab coat, careful not to move her other arm too much, which was resting in a sling. She eyed the red heels beside the chair, and decided to leave them there in favor of comfort. At last she turned towards the collective of robots and guardians.

Delta looked into her brown eyes looking for malice, but was shocked to find only defeat. He realized that the rest of her body exuded weakness too. Her hair was unkept, her posture was low, her lab coat needed cleaning, and her bare feet faintly trembled against the soft carpet.

"Sayyed…" Delta stared. "What happened to you?"

The scientist ignored him, and shifted an angry gaze to Oscar, who stood just off to the side. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The white exo looked up in confusion. "Apologies. I'm afraid I don't understand."

She made an exaggerated gesture towards the guardians. "I told you to let them come in! Now look, you've dragged them up here like prisoners!"

Oscar frowned. "They _are_ prisoners. Did you really expect me to let them waltz up here armed to the teeth?"

Sayyed became furious. " _Yes_ ," she hissed. "I told you, Oscar! No more operations! It's over!"

At that point, Adriar had to speak up because he was very lost. "Sorry, what's over?"

"The Defense," Delta said plainly, never taking his eyes off of Sayyed. He took a step forward and the frames aimed their weapons at the sudden movement. He glanced at them with annoyance.

"You're shutting it all down," he said, addressing the scientist. "Why?"

Sayyad's expression softened just a little, a glint of hopelessness in her eyes. Without saying a word, she turned around and walked meekly to the central console just behind the chairs. She pushed a button and shifted her gaze to the panoramic windows that spanned the control deck.

The guardians watched as the black tinted windows slowly faded, becoming transparent. In a matter of seconds, a grand view of the planet below became visible. The sight was impressive, but that is not what caught Delta's attention.

Delta's eyes grew large as he witnessed a series of explosions just above the Earth's atmosphere. Beyond that, a massive fleet of long red warships slowly descended in formation.

Adriar looked on in shock. "No. Is that…?"

"Cabal," Ross confirmed, gaping at the scene.

Sayyed stuffed her hands in the pockets of her lab coat as she spectated. "The Red Legion," she corrected. "They have come for your light, guardians. They destroy the City's satellites as we speak."

"They will be unsuccessful," said Ross hopefully. "The Skyline defense system will warn the vanguard of the invasion."

Sayyed just shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

Though he wore a helmet, the color draining from Adriar's face was obvious. "What do you mean?"

The scientist finally turned to the guardians and spoke to them directly. "Why do you think the Red Legion hasn't destroyed this station yet? They are definitely in range to do so. You see, I struck a deal. Our lives are spared, and in return… we sabotaged the Skyline defense system."

Delta trembled as the gravity of the situation became very clear. A dark flame ignited in his soul. Thanks to Sayyed, the Cabal would execute a surprise attack on the Last City. Thousands of people would die, and his home would fall. Slowly, he put a hand to the side of his helmet. "Where is my contingency plan?" he spoke impatiently into the coms.

Oscar shifted his stance in concern. "Who are you talking to?"

There was a buzzing sound as the gung-ho voice of a Titan reverberated inside Delta's helmet. "Thirty seconds to arrival, fearless leader!"

A frame suddenly came running in from one of the back rooms towards Oscar with a tablet in its hands. "Sir!" it called in a grainy, monotone voice.

The white exo frowned at the intrusion. "What now?"

The frame practically shoved the tablet in Oscar's face, pointing at the screen. "There was an electrical disturbance at hatch 14. It appears a cloaked ship has been docked on the station's exterior for some time now."

Oscar's eyes widened as he realized too late what that meant. A loud ding resounded through the room, announcing the arrival of the lift. Sayyed eyed the doors curiously, unmoving. Oscar put a hand on his holstered sidearm as the elevator doors quickly split apart. Through the doorway stepped a Titan in red Vanir armor, followed by a Warlock clad in golden Starfire Protocol robes.

Solomon pumped his shotgun and grinned wildly. "Surprise!"

The Titan raised his favorite weapon and blew the head off of the nearest frame, plunging the room into chaos. As the robots opened fire on the newcomers, Oscar quickly pushed a button on his wrist, activating an emergency beacon. Several more automata came rushing in from the back rooms, followed by two stomping tankbusters.

Eager to retrieve his precious Mida, Delta thrust a palm burning with void energy into a nearby frame, causing it to explode and singe a few others with searing purple wisps. He leapt forward towards his target, but was stopped in his tracks as a huge metal fist collided with his stomach. The impact sent him flying backwards, crashing into one of the station's control consoles.

The exo gasped, trying to regain the focus that was just pummeled out of him. Through his helmet, he could make out the blurry figure of a tankbuster looming over him. The machine raised its fist again for a crushing downward blow, and Delta braced.

There was a robotic exclamation of surprise as the enormous frame stumbled from a sudden fiery blow to its back. It was helpless as multiple solar spheres consumed its extremities. Fire arched through the lumbering form, melting the armor plating, causing the inner skeleton to crumble into ash.

The frame's scorched husk fell over and a golden Sunsinger stood in its place, wings of fire erupting from his back. Lassiter smiled as his Radiance began to fade, and approached his fellow Warlock with a hand outstretched.

Delta took his hand and stood up with his help. "Thanks for the save."

"No problem!" said lassiter. "This is _way_ more fun than the last raid." With that, the Sunsinger held out with his other arm, Delta's Mida in his grasp. "I believe this is yours."

Delta took it without hesitation. It didn't feel right without that rifle in his hands. He grasped the barrel and caressed the trigger, eyeing the tooth that still clung tightly underneath. "That's more like it."

Delta raised his Mida and immediately double tapped two infantry frames, both of which promptly crumpled to the floor. Lassiter whistled at the exo's marksmanship before jumping back into the firefight with him against the other tankbuster.

While the skirmish ensued and bullets flew, Sayyed just sighed and fell back into one of the chairs, facing the conflict. She simply crossed her legs and frowned at the spectacle. Oscar, on the other hand, took cover behind a few of his frames. He reached around to fire his sidearm at Adriar, who had just reclaimed his Thunderlord. He began to squeeze the trigger when a bullet tore through the head of a frame and lodged itself in his sidearm, knocking it out of his hand.

Oscar grimaced at the shock that shot up his arm from the shot. He looked up to see Delta rushing towards him, Mida at the ready. The white exo swore at his brother and turned to retreat to one of the back rooms, which were much more ideal for making a defensive stand.

He was nearly there when one of the overhead vents suddenly burst open. From the air ducts dropped a female Hunter, landing gracefully in front of Oscar. She quickly flipped back her navy blue cloak and whipped out a black hand cannon, pointing it directly at the exo's head.

"Be a dear and stay where you are," Dakota ordered politely.

Oscar just grunted in defeat and slowly put his hands in the air. Across the room, Ross unloaded his pulse rifle into the last of the infantry while the rest of the guardians demolished the remaining tankbuster. The fight was over in seconds.

While Dakota ushered Oscar back to the circle of chairs in the center of the room, Delta evaluated the aftermath. Frame bodies littered the floor, some smoking, some turned to ash.

"Another swift victory for Fireteam Shiloh!" Solomon beamed. He turned to his Sunsinger companion. "See Lassy? You didn't die this time!"

Lassiter just crossed his arms and shook his head, but there was no denying the smile on his face.

"This would make a great story for old Rangor," Dakota pointed out, shoving Oscar into one of the other chairs. The white exo glared at her with a deepening rage.

"Aye!" Solomon agreed. "That old geezer would get a real kick outta that."

"This isn't over yet," Delta interrupted solemnly. He pointed out the window at the Cabal fleet that was now quickly diving through Earth's atmosphere.

"Bloody hell…" Lassiter whispered.

Adriar gripped his Thunderlord anxiously. "The City will fall! What are we going to do?"

Delta instinctively turned to look at Sayyed. She just sat in her chair silently, watching him, her face devoid of emotion. What was wrong with her? She seemed so drastically different from the last time they had met. All she did was stare. It made him angry.

The exo marched right up to her and aimed his rifle at her head. "Do you have any idea what you have done?!"

"I have finished the work of my ancestors," she replied simply. "It's funny. I spent years trying to find a way to remove that confounded alien sphere from the picture. I blackmailed powerful people, raided long forgotten vaults, tried to tap into Warmind orbital weapons, conspired with terrifyingly dark forces… but in the end, a simple arrangement with the Red Legion was all I needed. I've won."

Her tone was matter-of-fact, but her eyes reflected something else. Delta's optics refocused as he found in her brown eyes something he did not expect. Regret.

"Was it worth it?" he asked her, a new level of calm in his voice.

This caught Sayyed off guard. Finally, her face began to show hints of emotional distress. She looked all around her at the space station, built by her bloodline centuries ago, repurposed for her uses. It all seemed so meaningless now.

The scientist's eyes began to tear up as she whispered a single word. "No."

Oscar, who was watching from his own chair, just rolled his glowing purple eyes. "I've been telling you since the beginning, Yara. It is pointless. With the resources at our disposable, there are much better things we could have done with all the time we wasted on the Traveler."

Yara Sayyed gave the white exo an angry death stare, but deep down, she knew he was right. She evaluated the six guardians that now stood around her. They all had a purpose. Even Delta, the treasured creation of Yazan himself, had found meaning outside of the defense. She could see it in his optics. A blue flame of determination and leadership. Both Yara and Delta locked eyes, both trying to understand the other.

At last Delta spoke. "I want to know why."

Yara was confused. "Excuse me?"

The Warlock tightened the grip on his Mida. "I want to know. Why did you do it? Why do you hate the Traveler so much?"

Yara lightly massaged her injured arm, careful not to move the sling too much, and winced as painful memories resurfaced. "I suppose," she said softly, "I just wanted to matter."

The guardians glanced at each other, except for Delta. He continued to stare at Yara, unmoving.

The scientist rested her back against the chair and looked down, avoiding eye contact. "I was abused," she began. She couldn't stop the tear that finally escaped her eye and cascaded down her cheek. She took a deep breath. She was not prepared to tell her story, but for some reason, she couldn't stop herself. Why couldn't she stop herself?

"My father was a drunk," she explained. "I grew up useless and helpless. It wasn't until after my father's untimely death that I discovered his secret in the form of a document, hidden beneath his bed. The family legacy. The Defense."

Yara began to fidget with her beloved lab coat. The one she had used for years. "I thought… maybe my life could finally mean something. I found a vast collection of hidden knowledge in a Defense bunker. I studied and studied, entranced by the work my family had perfected. I adopted their lifestyle. Their beliefs."

At last, she looked back up into Delta's eyes. "I thought that maybe, somewhere out there, my ancestors smiled down on what I was trying to achieve. I thought perhaps… my father would finally be proud of his daughter."

She exhaled heavily, and strangely, felt a smile cross her face. She had never told that to anyone. It was as if an enormous weight were lifted off of her soldiers. "I realize now that was foolish. The Traveler is dormant anyway, and my life was wasted." The sadness returned with a vengeance. "Turns out I really was useless after all. No. I'm worse. I'm a monster."

Slowly, Yara leaned forward, pressing her forehead against the barrel of Delta's rifle. "I killed a lot of innocent people. Friends of yours. I know I hurt you, Delta, in so many ways. I deserve death. Pull the trigger and render your justice."

"Yes!" Oscar pressed from behind them. "She never realized the true potential of this organization! Take charge!"

Dakota hit the white exo upside the head with her hand cannon. "Shut up."

Delta felt his hands tremble at the weight of his weapon. He closed his eyes. He found himself in an infinite expanse of white light. Two figures stood before him.

The Speaker stood tall and resolute. _Now is the time to choose._

Alex smiled lovingly. _Remember who you are._

Delta opened his eyes again, his Mida still touching Sayyed's head.

"Do it," she said. "Just get it overwith."

The Warlock remained still for a moment more. The other guardians watched silently, waiting to see what he would do.

Delta let out a long sigh, then slowly lowered his weapon. "No."

Yara looked up in surprise. "No…?" she whispered.

For the first time, Delta saw Sayyed for what she truly was. A broken girl that had lost her way. He was shocked to find a new feeling rising up within him. Sympathy. This was what the Speaker was trying to show him all along.

He took a few steps back and shook his head. "I'm not going to kill you. Enough people have died already."

Sayyed was speechless, but her eyes said it all. She was astonished. And thankful.

Oscar, on the other hand, leaned forward in disbelief. "What?! "No! What are you doing?! This doesn't make any sense!"

Delta turned to his misguided brother. "Do you really value life so little? Sometimes we must show mercy."

"Mercy is weakness!" Oscar spat. "I knew you didn't have the guts to do what was necessary. That's fine. I'll just do it myself!"

Before anyone could react, Oscar's left arm split open to reveal a charged weapon. A short beam of energy burst from the exo's arm straight towards Sayyed. Dakota fired on Oscar, but he suddenly vanished in a brief flash of light, just in time for the bullet to miss.

"Was that a transmat?!" Lassiter exclaimed.

Delta quickly turned to check on Sayyed, only to find her sprawled out in her chair, a scorched hole in her heart. She was dead.

The exo stared in disbelief. "No…"

The guardians didn't have much time to process what had happened. The entire space station suddenly shuddered and groaned.

"What the hell is going on?!" yelled Ross.

There was a deafening crackling sound as the control deck's intercom sprang to life. Through it resounded a familiar voice.

"This is for the best," said Oscar.

"You fool!" Delta growled. "What have you done?!"

"I did what I had to," said his brother. "Ultimately I determined that Yara was no longer fit to lead the Defense. The organization is just not what it used to be."

"So you killed her," said Delta.

"Yes. I can do much better. The Defense is in shambles. I will dismantle it and build it from the ground up. Then perhaps I could truly achieve something worthy of remembrance. Unfortunately, you will not be there to see it."

The station shook again. "Are we… moving?" Adriar observed.

Oscar's haunting laugh gave them all chills. "I have destabilized the station's orbit," he said. "I'm afraid you will fall to Earth, and the station will tear itself apart. I wish I could say it's been a pleasure, guardians, but… it really wasn't. Anyway, have fun burning up on reentry."

The station shuddered again, followed by the thump of an ejection. Ross looked out the window and cursed. "The damn exo is flying away in a ship!"

"Can we transmat to our ships, like he did?" asked Adriar.

"No," said Delta, a grim look in his eyes. "He must have had a ship waiting nearby."

"That crafty bastard," Solomon muttered.

"The station is descending into Earth's atmosphere!" Ross called, reading the numbers on a nearby console. "It will begin to burn and break apart in a matter of minutes!"

Lassiter sighed. "There's no getting out of this one."

"Nonsense!" said Solomon, running up to the central console. "I can minimize the damage on reentry and guide the station's descent towards the mountains outside of the Last City. Assuming we survive the crash, we can still help defend the City from the Red Legion."

Ross nodded. "It's as good a plan as any. Our ghosts can heal any major injuries, and even resurrect those that don't make it. No one gets left behind. What do you think Delta? …Delta?"

The guardians turned around to find Delta motionless, staring through the doorway of a private laboratory in the back of the room. He carefully stowed his Mida and walked into the room, hands trembling. The lab was full of countless unfinished projects ranging from weapons to robotics, but the exo didn't care about any of that.

Delta walked straight to the back of the lab, where a containment module remained active. Inside the energized shield, a single ghost with a maroon shell levitated in stasis. The exo formed a fist and smashed the module's control panel with one swift strike. Then he quickly held out his hands, in which the ghost came to rest.

Detecting an outside change, the ghost gradually flickered to life with a soft voice. "W-What? Where…?" The female ghost swayed in the air as it slowly began to float again. "Delta? Is that you?"

The exo was silent.

"Delta…" the ghost looked around the lab in confusion. Then it remembered. Its single eye grew bright and worried. "Delta! Quickly, you must get me back to her! Where is she?! Where's Alex?!"

Delta opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He didn't have the heart to say the words. And he didn't have to.

The ghost watched his expression turn grim, and she understood. "No… Not her. Not my sweet Alex! My guardian!"

"I… I'm sorry," Delta managed.

The ghost began to flail about in distraught and disbelief. "Y-You have her body, don't you? I can still bring her back if-"

She stopped as Delta just shook his head. "Her body was lost to the Hive swarms of the moon's core."

"NOOOO!" she screamed. "I have FAILED!" The little ghost began to wander the room aimlessly as she began to emit strange wailing noises in grief.

Delta moved in front of her and wrapped both his hands around her shell, pulling her in close to his chest. "I'm so, so sorry…" he whispered.

The Warlock and ghost stayed there as the rest of the guardians watched solemnly from outside of the doorway, save for Solomon, who was busy at the central console.

The station shook again, more violently that time, and red lights began to flash. Solomon punch a few buttons and pulled down on a nearby lever. "Reentry in thirty seconds!" he called. "Get ready!"

The guardians immediately scrambled to find something to hold onto. Delta brought Alex's ghost to eye level. "I want you to stay with me until this is over."

The ghost just dipped her shell in agreement and disappeared into his armor matrices. Then the exo dove into the corner of the room behind a counter and braced as the station collided with the atmosphere.

There were several jerks and explosions as the centuries old facility struggled to keep itself together. Fire consumed the station's exterior as it fell further to the planet's surface, bathing the control deck in a haunting orange light. Amazingly, the bulk of the station and spire managed to hold together for several minutes.

"We are nearly there!" yelled Solomon. "Brace for impact!"

Delta shoved his feet forward against the counter in preparation and got ready for the crash, when a voice sounded in his head.

"Guardian!" his ghost warned.

"What's wrong?" pressed the Warlock, trying hard to resist the building g-forces.

"The station! It's beginning to tilt on its axis! At this current rate, it will tear itself apart before we can reach the ground!"

Delta grew worried. "Can we stop it?!"

The ghost hesitated for a split second. "We can't… but I can."

Delta's optics widened. "What? No! We can do this!"

"It's too far, and Solomon won't be able to reach the necessary thruster controls. Please. Let me do this. Or we could _all_ die."

Before Delta could say another word, his ghost materialized and flew off into the next room. "I just need to find that control panel," it said. "I can do this. I can do this."

Another explosion rocked the station as the guardians struggled against the speed of freefall. Delta's ghost zoomed across the deck, arriving at last at the correct console, and began to zap away at it.

"Ghost, how are we doing?!" Delta called over the comms.

"I've almost got it!"

Another explosion rang out from beneath them.

"Oh no. I'm losing control of the trajectory!" yelled Solomon.

"Ghost?!"

"I know!" it shouted. "Almost there…"

BOOM! The control deck collapsed as one last explosion tore through its base.

"Ghost!"

The blast sent a wave of billowing flames in all directions, consuming the spire. Then everything went black.

…

Delta woke to the calm sound of smoldering flames. He allowed a minute or two for his optics to focus, his sight slowly becoming clear. He was surprised to be looking up at the night sky, but something was different about it. There were no stars. There was only smoke.

Alarmed, the exo tried to sit up, only to be met with a sharp pain in his left arm. He looked over to see a massive piece of scrap metal crushing his arm. Instinctively, he reached out with the void in an attempt to disintegrate the metal. Nothing happened. He tried again, but no power came to him.

"Ghost!" he called out.

There was no answer.

"Ghost!"

The night was silent except for the faint crackle of burning wreckage.

"Ross?! Adriar!"

Nothing.

"Fireteam Shiloh, come in! Does anyone copy?!"

"Delta…"

The exo perked up at the sound of his name, then lightly gasped as he realized that it came from within his own helmet. Above him materialized a familiar maroon shell. Alex's ghost hovered low above him, as if she were barely able to keep herself afloat.

"Delta, something's… wrong. The light… It's gone."

Delta gaped in shock. That would explain why he couldn't summon the void. But how was that even possible? He closed his eyes. He had no other choice now. He took a few deep breaths, bracing for the pain, then pulled on his arm as hard as he possibly could. He screamed as it groaned and snapped. There was an ugly metallic sound as his arm was suddenly torn from its socket. The pain was brutal, but Delta found he could now sit up, the space beneath his left shoulder sparking.

Delta evaluated the rest of his body. He had some serious scratches and scorch marks all over, but everything remained functional. He noticed Alex's ghost struggle to stay in the air, and placed a hand beneath her so she could rest.

"Thanks," she managed.

Delta nodded and carefully rose to his feet. He was caught off guard by the soft feeling of grass beneath him. He was surrounded by some burning remains of the space station, but not as much as he initially expected. He probably had been ejected from the deck when it exploded.

"So… where am I?" he muttered to himself.

"There is a light just over the hill," squirmed the ghost in his hand. "It is likely the wreckage of the rest of the station."

Delta immediately broke into a limping run. If their light was gone, his friends could be seriously injured, or worse. The hill was steep, and it put a lot of strain on his weakened legs, but he didn't let that stop him. He reached the top of the hill, only to be met with a horrific sight.

The fiery light did not belong to the space station, but rather the Last City. The crumbling walls were dark against the fires that raged within, filling the sky with black smoke. Above the City, Cabal ships amassed around the great Traveler. An enormous, strange device was attached the sphere's surface, covering it in a shield of suppressive energy.

The exo dropped to his knees. He did not know where his friends were, or if they had survived. His ghost was likely dead. The light was gone. The Cabal had won.

Delta just stared in disbelief at the utter devastation. Using his only arm, he held Alex's ghost close to him as reality settled upon his world. It was over.

The Last City had fallen.


	18. The Arrival

Another roll of thunder cascaded across the sky as heavy rainclouds gathered, casting a menacing shadow upon the farmland below. On the outskirts of the tilled fields, a small village rested comfortably at the base of the sprawling hillcountry that eventually turned into jagged snowcapped mountains in the distant horizon. As the mounting storm approached, the meager settlement grew silent with fearful anticipation.

From the front porch of one of the many makeshift log houses, a lean, weathered man stood defiantly against the growing winds as the rain finally began to pelt his roof with an aggressive rhythm. He glared up at the storm as a bolt of lightning tore through the sky, bathing the village in a flash of white light and igniting the man's fierce golden eyes.

He grunted as more thunder resounded from above. Something was different about this particular storm. With its arrival, the air had become thick with a malicious presence. Light from nearby homes could hardly pierce the veil of rain and darkness that now covered them.

The man scratched his messy blonde hair nervously. Something dangerous was on the way. He shifted his weight, getting ready to head back inside his home, when something caught his ear. From within the roar of rain and thunder, the faint sound of small boots dashing through slick mud drew near. He turned to look up the road and was surprised to see a little girl running desperately towards him. She slid to a stop before his porch, eyes filled with fear beneath her dripping brown hair.

"Ria! What are you doing out in this storm?!"

The girl trembled in her heavy raincoat and pointed back up the road.

The man did not understand, but quickly jumped out into the rain to pick her up. "Come inside, Ria. You'll catch a cold out here!"

Ria began to struggle against his grasp, but her efforts were in vain. "Calm down, Ria. Uncle Eran is here now. Relax."

Eran continued to comfort her as he carried her into his home and shut the door behind him, turning the torrential rain outside into nothing more than a distant hum. He set the soaked, shivering girl down in front of the fire that now burned in his homely hearth. Like clockwork, he expertly removed the raincoat and soggy shoes from his niece as she relaxed in the warmth of the fire.

"Now," said Eran, kneeling next to her. "Tell your uncle what happened. Where is your father?"

Ria gazed up at her uncle with tears in her eyes as she willed her voice to work. "Daddy isn't back yet," she whispered.

"Back from where, Ria? Where did he go?"

"He went to work," she said, eyes wide. "He hasn't come back yet."

Eran cursed beneath his breath. His brother was admittedly a little dense, but the guy knew better than to stay out in the fields during a storm. Something must have happened.

"Ria, dear, Uncle Eran is going to go look for your daddy. I want you to stay here where it's safe."

The girl furiously shook her head. "No! I want to help you find Daddy!"

"It's not safe out there, little one," he soothingly explained. "You sit right here, and I promise I'll be right back with your daddy. Deal?"

The girl reluctantly nodded.

"Good girl. Kito!" he called, pulling a flashlight from a nearby shelf.

From a doorway in the back of the room, a rusted red frame emerged in response to its name. "At your service, Master Eran."

"Watch the girl while I'm gone," Eran commanded, slipping on his raincoat and pulling a thick leather hood over his head. "She is not to leave this house under any circumstances."

Kito bowed his metallic head. "Understood."

With that Eran flipped on his flashlight as he leapt out into the torrential rain, slamming the wooden door behind him, and sprinted out into the muddy road. He kept his head down in a vain effort to keep his face from getting pelted with rain as he quickly made his way outside the village edge.

Beyond the organized array of homes, a vast spread of wheat fields and gardens sprawled miles across an open plain. There was one field in particular Eran ran towards with mad haste. His brother was responsible for the wheat on the southern perimeter of their land. If he was still out in the storm, that was the best place to look.

Eran cursed as his boots began to sink further into the mud and the weight of his drenched coat became burdensome. He had no choice but to slow to a consistent trudge, inhaling as much oxygen as could from the oppressively humid air. If he didn't find his brother soon, he would likely find himself in trouble too.

Luckily, he didn't have to look much longer. The beam of his flashlight enveloped the form of a man just a short distance down the road.

"John!" he called through the rain.

"Eran?!" his brother yelled back. "Thank the Traveler!"

At last Eran reached him and clasped his shoulder firmly. "What happened?! Are you alright?!"

John struggled to hear his brother's words through the storm, but nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said, clinging to his soaked hood, "but these folks need your help!"

It was then that Eran noticed a hooded figure, taller than his brother, approaching slowly from behind. His eyes widened as he realized the man was missing an arm, and yet still carried an armored female body over his shoulder. Eran recognized the two immediately. He had seen them once or twice before. They were Guardians of the Last City.

Finally the hooded man planted his feet in the mud behind John, and raised his head, revealing a pair of intensely glowing blue eyes against silver plating. The exo shifted the weight of his unconscious comrade across his shoulder as he peered up at the now baffled Eran.

"Please," Delta rasped, "help us."


	19. The Titan

Pain. That was all that remained in Delta's artificial heart as he stood motionless among the wreckage of the Defense space station. The stinging in the metallic socket where his left arm used to be faded away in the face of the sight his optics now beheld. All he could do was stare at the mangled body sprawled before him as disbelief took hold. His mind had gone completely blank, save for one burning question: Why?

A maroon ghost peered solemnly from the palm of Delta's remaining hand where she rested. "Delta," she pried gently. "We have to go. A Cabal response team is approaching."

At last the exo blinked and slowly nodded, though his expression was unchanged. He knelt beside the body of his comrade and tapped the ghost's shell in his palm. Understanding, she made an effort to levitate for a moment so that her new companion had use of his hand. With it he reached forward to grasp the guardian's helmet and carefully pulled it off, revealing the bloodstained face of a man that he had always respected.

Delta tossed the helmet aside as he looked into his comrade's cold eyes. "Damnit Adriar…" he whispered. "Why did you have to leave me too?"

The Warlock reached down and took hold of the Titan's limp hand in his own. He pulled it up to rest across the chest, then did the same with the other hand. Finally, he placed his fingers above the eyes, and carefully closed them.

"Be at peace now, my friend. Your fight is over."

The tired ghost bobbed in the air with worry. "Cabal threshers incoming."

Delta nodded again silently and held out his hand, gesturing for the ghost to return to his palm. She obeyed and the exo began to lift himself from the ground when something caught his eye. Upon the dead Titan's hip was strapped a red holstered sidearm. Delta did not feel good about taking his friend's weapon, but he needed it more than a corpse. With haste, the Warlock slid the sidearm from its resting place and jammed it into his belt before standing to survey his surroundings.

Escaping from the maze of burning metal was essential. The loss of his light was one thing, but the death of another friend crushed Delta's heart. However, he would have to mourn Adriar later. It would all be pointless if he died there too.

Reluctantly, Delta forced his wary legs to move away from the wreckage towards a sharp ridge before a large forest. The trees would provide excellent cover for their escape.

"Lila," Delta called.

The weakened ghost in his palm perked up from her sloth-like state at the use of her name. "I'm here."

"It only gets more dangerous as we go. I want you to stay out of sight until we are clear of the Cabal occupation."

"Understood," she replied, dematerializing into the Warlock's armor matrices.

With that, Delta quickly started up the steep climb as the hum of a Cabal ship sounded from the opposite side of the station's debris. Although only having the use of one arm, the exo managed to clamber up onto the ridge overlooking the crash site, where he lowered himself to his stomach to get a look at his lumbering foes.

Delta scowled as several squads of Cabal Legionaries began to comb the wreckage. If he lingered any longer, he would be caught, but even so he hesitated. Leaving would mean abandoning any survivors; his friends. Unfortunately, he didn't have a choice. The Cabal were steadily closing on his position. If anyone else made it through the crash, they were on their own.

With a horrible weight on his conscience, Delta crawled out of view and slid down the other side of the ridge towards the forest. As he briskly trudged into the dark cover of trees, Lila spoke softly in his head.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she offered. "That wasn't an easy thing to do."

Delta shook his head. "No, but there will be time to properly mourn later."

"Yeah… You're right."

The two continued on through the trees in silence for a while, the noise of the clumsy Cabal fading behind them. Delta tried his best not to think about the burning pain in his chest. The familiar, searing pain of loss.

Trying to focus on other things, Delta looked about for a directional sign. To the best of his knowledge, they were somewhere in the forest south of the City walls. He adjusted the trajectory of his determined limp southwest. If he remembered correctly, one of the main roads leading to and from the City was not far away. He would not use it fully out of fear of Cabal patrols, but it would be an excellent navigational tool to help him find a way out of the region.

The exo continued on through the trees as they became more numerous by the minute, struggling to keep his thoughts and feelings in check as he went. Though silent on the outside, his mind was racing at a staggering pace. He knew they had to escape, he and Lila. They had to survive. But what then? If his power was gone, his home destroyed, and his friends dead… what did he have left?

 _'No,'_ he thought. _'One thing at a time.'_

Eventually the exo saw a break in the trees ahead and approached with great caution. Sure enough, a well-used road appeared just down a small hill. Delta kept to the tree line so he could inspect the road for enemies. Although he was in a rush to escape the area, Delta was still a patient exo. He gradually made his way from tree to tree so as to get a full lay of the land.

The road itself was fairly narrow, but the surrounding brush was cleared away to make more room for traffic if needed. It was quite useful for traveling purposes, but in this situation, it was actually a deadly trap. Anyone on the road would be an easy target for the Cabal.

Delta had just begun contemplating crossing the road for more adequate cover when the roar of a Cabal Thresher suddenly came crashing down from above. Alarmed, the exo turned to flee, but stopped when he heard a different sound. The high-pitched hum of a guardian's sparrow drew near.

Staying crouched behind a larger tree, Delta peered down the road to see a cloud of dust approaching from the north. _'That fool!'_ he thought. The cabal would ambush the sparrow in a matter of seconds.

Delta's feet were moving before he even willed them to. He knew the power of the void was no longer with him, and the risk to his life was exponentially greater, but even so, he could not allow another guardian to die. Not while he still drew breath.

The Cabal Thresher proceeded to lower its altitude below the forest canopy in preparation for the ambush. Seeing his chance, Delta planted a foot on the root of the nearest tree and catapulted himself up into the lower branches, where he grabbed hold and pulled himself up. From there he quickly climbed branch after branch until he reached the top, level with the roof of the Thresher.

Just as the ship's launchers aimed to fire at the incoming guardian, Delta leapt from his perch onto the metallic wing. He stumbled a little because of his missing arm, but he managed to stabilize himself atop the ship. Then he whipped out the sidearm he had taken from Adriar's body and unloaded into the right engine's unprotected ventilation chute.

There was an unpleasant grinding sound and a small explosion as the internal mechanisms collapsed, sending a plume of smoke shooting into the sky. Just as the ship fired its rockets, it dipped from the sudden loss of an engine. The missiles careened off toward its target, but the change in the ship's stability was just enough to send them slightly off course. They barreled into the ground just beside the surprised guardian's sparrow, creating a series of explosions. Though it was not a direct hit, the force of the blow was enough to send the guardian flying off the sparrow and into the dirt.

Now unable to remain in the air, the Cabal Thresher leaned right directly into the forest. Alarmed, Delta sprinted the opposite direction across the ship's wingspan and dove off the other end as it crashed violently into the nearby trees, rendering it unflyable.

The exo hit the dirt and tumbled a few feet before sliding to a rest on his back. He sat up and groaned. He was not used to so much strain on his body. Not having the light was a lot more taxing than he previously thought.

Delta sighed and haphazardly lifted himself to his feet with his only arm, then swept up the sidearm that had escaped his hand in the fall and stowed it away. He made his way across the road toward the area where the guardian fell to see if they were alright.

Luckily, he heard a groan as a female Titan in scorched red armor sat up and wiped the dust from her shoulders. Once she was sure that there were no severe injuries, she stood to assess her situation, finally noticing the battered exo hobbling towards her.

She glanced at the orange glow of the crashed ship in the trees, then back at Delta, pointing at the wreckage. "You did that?"

Delta stopped a few feet away and nodded.

"Not bad…" she observed. "I suppose I owe you my thanks. You saved my life."

Delta shook his head. "I was just assisting a comrade."

The Titan tilted her head curiously at the exo's choice of words. "I see. My name's Alice. You're a Warlock, by the look of it. What's your name?"

Delta opened his mechanical mouth to answer, but paused when he saw a small red light appear on the woman's forehead. To the Titan's surprise, the exo dove forward and tackled her at the waist as the blast of a sniper rifle resounded through the forest.

The exo had pulled the Titan away against the nearby hillside that separated the road from the forest. Carefully, Delta sat up and peeked over their minimal cover to get a look at their attacker, and immediately ducked as another sniper round flew directly over his head.

"A Psion," he deduced. "We are pinned."

A short moment of silence went by before Delta realized that Alice wasn't answering. He looked down at his side to see that she laid in the dirt unresponsive, a trickle of blood crawling down her arm.

"Damnit!" Delta growled as he shifted her position with care off of her right shoulder where the Psion had found its mark. The exo tore the armor from her shoulder and arm to get a good look at the wound. Luckily it was a clean shot, but she was unconscious and the bleeding could prove fatal.

Without a second thought, Delta used his robotic strength to rip a long strip of cloth from the right side of his coat clean off and wrapped it as tightly as he could around the Titan's shoulder.

Once he was sure the bleeding was subdued for the time being, Delta eyed the hand cannon strapped to Alice's waist. It wasn't his weapon of choice, but it would have to do. The exo slid the gun from its holster and weighed it in his hands, getting a feel for it. A plan immediately began to form in his head.

"Sorry," he said to the immobilized Titan. "I promise I'll give it back."

Quickly, he set the hand cannon in front of him and picked up the shoulder plate he had torn from Alice's arm. Having only one arm would make this difficult, so he had to be quick. He took a deep breath, then leapt into action.

Delta tossed the shoulder plate into the air above him and dashed to the left, grabbing the hand cannon as he went. As suspected, the armor was immediately shot out of the air. Seeing his chance, Delta stepped out from cover and raised the gun at his slender opponent perched atop the crashed thresher across the road. He would only have one shot before the Psion repositioned. If he missed, they would both die.

In the short span of half a second, Delta's superior combat processors and marksman protocols shifted into high gear, calculating the distance, wind speed, gravitational effect, and bullet velocity. As the information compiled, a red beam materialized on his forehead, indicating the Psion marking its target.

Delta grinned. "Too slow."

He pulled the trigger and the hand cannon launched a speeding bullet through the smoke-filled air and directly into the Psion's skull, just as it too pulled the trigger. Delta stood absolutely still as the sniper round careened by just a few inches from his head, and watched as the little alien's body fell.

Delta sighed with relief and thumped his fist against his aching servos. "Come on," he said to his robotic legs, "Don't give out just yet."

He stowed the hand cannon next to the sidearm on his belt and made his way back to Alice. "Lila," he called, "I need a medical assessment."

"Understood," said the maroon ghost, bobbing tiredly into existence above the Titan's body. "The shock rendered her unconscious, but the bleeding is stable for now. However, she won't last without medical attention."

"I see," said the exo, "can you…?"

"No," Lila said solemnly. "Even if I had the juice to do it, I can only heal the guardian I'm bonded with."

"Right… sorry."

Delta thought for a moment before arriving at the best course of action. "Then we need to find someone who can give Alice the help she needs, the old-fashioned way," he said.

Lila dipped her shell in the imitation of a nod. "Agreed. City data indicates a farming settlement farther south, some distance away from the main road."

"Perfect," said Delta.

He knelt beside Alice and turned her over, sliding his arm beneath her. Then, using all of his leg strength, he hoisted the Titan over his shoulder and began trekking south.

"Let's hope they have a doctor," he muttered to himself.


	20. The Contingency

Eran gaped at the soaked exo staring pleadingly back at him through the torrential rain. His eyes slowly focused on the armored body slung over the robot's shoulder and he understood the situation.

"Hurry!" he told his brother. "Let's get them back to my place!"

John nodded and gestured for Delta to follow them. The exo gratefully accepted the invitation into the settlement and willed his worn legs to move, shifting the weight of an unconscious Alice upon his shoulder.

The trio burst into the wooden house that Eran called home, scaring the little girl that was sitting anxiously by the fire. Ria watched worriedly at the sudden commotion around her.

"Clear the table!" Eran commanded as he began rummaging through an old chest across the room.

John obeyed, tossing the buck skull that served as the centerpiece to the side and pulling the handwoven table cloth from the rough, wooden surface. Delta followed suit and quickly laid Alice on her back atop the table, trying his best not to hit her wound. Once she was stable, the exo grasped her helmet and slowly pulled it off, revealing a surprisingly soft face and flowing locks of blonde hair.

At last Eran found the medical supply bag he was looking for and rushed to the unconscious guardian's side. Delta stepped aside, allowing the man to have room to work. Carefully, the town doctor unfurled the makeshift bandage Delta had made to get a look at the injury.

"Hmm, a bullet wound aye? Looks like it was a clean shot. The wound is large, but treatable. You were smart to bandage it when you did, otherwise she might not have survived due to blood loss."

Delta blinked. "She will pull through then?"

Eran nodded. "Obviously the wound needs attention, but she will be fine."

The exo sighed with relief and stumbled away, content with letting the doctor work with the brother's help. He pulled at the soaked cloak he had fashioned from material found in debris and tossed it aside, searching for a place to relieve his aching servos. Delta's optics focused on a faded couch, where a little girl sat curiously, watching him.

"Is this seat taken?" Delta asked, gesturing towards the empty space next to her.

The girl just shook her head, her eyes wide with fascination. Having received his answer, Delta gratefully slumped onto the other end of the couch, groaning as his tired legs finally received rest. He tilted his mechanical head backward against the worn fabric, the light of his optics dimming as he entered a deep sleep. The girl never stopped watching him.

* * *

"Delta," a voice echoed.

Delta slowly opened his eyes, but he could see nothing. He stood amid an empty void on a surface he could not perceive.

"Delta," the voice came again.

The exo's optics widened as he recognized the voice, and gradually turned around. Before him stood a blonde Hunter with emerald eyes, smiling back at him.

"Alex?" he whispered in disbelief.

"That's my name," she said, walking towards him.

"That's not possible…" said Delta, unable to move.

Alex walked right up to him, stopping just inches from his face. "Perhaps you're right. Maybe we are both dead."

Delta shook his head, not sure what to think. "No… I can't be dead. There are still things I need to do. There are people that need saving!"

Alex laughed. "Don't worry. That's not your responsibility anymore. You can be free of your burdens now."

Delta was confused, but he knew what came first. "No, I must go on. I have to help them."

Alex's smile disappeared and her eyes grew angry. "Why must you be the one to save them?"

Delta staggered as the question caught him off guard. "I don't-"

"Are there not others?" she continued with growing aggression. "Are you not tired? Are you not beaten?!"

Delta was speechless as Alex became furious.

"Look at all you have lost!" she yelled. "Your home! Your friends! Your purpose! They are gone! Why do you keep fighting?!"

At last Alex ran out of breath and dipped her head, her messy blonde hair falling over her face as she started to calm down.

"Alex…"

Slowly, Alex raised her head, and Delta was surprised to see a stream of tears rolling down her cheeks. She gently took hold of his only hand in both of hers and peered up into his fiery blue eyes through the tears.

"Why won't you come home to me?" she asked softly.

Delta took in a deep breath. He wanted it. He wanted nothing more than to leave all the pain behind and spend eternity with her. He could not deny that this desire burned within him. However, that was not who he was, and that wasn't who she was either.

"I'm sorry," he said shakily. "I can't."

Alex's face turned from sad to distraught. "But… why?"

"Alex," he said, finding his confidence and lifting his hand to wipe the tears from her face. "I miss you. By the Traveler, I miss you, but I am a guardian of the Last City. As long as I draw breath, I will fight with everything I have for humanity. I owe this second chance at life to the City's people, the Speaker… and you."

Alex dipped her head again as she came to terms with his answer. "Delta-1. Always the hero. You would do whatever it took to save someone, wouldn't you?"

Delta nodded. "Or die trying."

Alex slumped upon hearing his words. Slowly, she took hold of his shoulders and leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "Then why didn't you save _me_?"

Her words pierced his heart as if she were using her Hunter's knife to do the deed herself. Before he could say another word, Alex screamed and fell backward. Delta watched in horror as she became engulfed by orange hellfire. Her body disintegrated in an instant, and the remains exploded into multiple streams of flame.

Delta stumbled as the streams quickly maneuvered their way around him. He gasped as they slammed together, completing the outline of a magic Hive symbol. The same symbol found in the moon's core. The exo was frozen in fear.

"GUARDIAN," a voice boomed throughout the void. It was ancient and powerful.

"YOU ARE STRONG, BUT THE DEEP IS STRONGER!"

The black space rumbled and the fiery symbol burned with great strength. Delta fell to his knees as an oppressive darkness collided with his body. His very soul shook with fear.

From amidst the deep black sparked a flurry of hellish flames, revealing three primordial eyes. "BECOME MY SWORD!" the voice commanded.

Delta punched the ground with his fist, desperately trying to keep a hold on his strength beneath the overwhelming weight of darkness. "I… WILL NOT!" he screamed.

The voice roared in anger, causing the burning symbol to erupt. Delta braced himself as he was consumed by the flame.

* * *

Eran jumped when he heard a loud crash from the living room. Alarmed, he sprinted in to find the exo who had been asleep on his couch now sprawled across the floor. He rushed over and placed a hand on the guardian's shoulder, but he panicked at the touch.

"Hey, hey!" yelled Eran. "Calm down! You're safe! You're safe!"

Finally, Delta came to his senses and began to relax. He looked around wildly at his surroundings as he breathed heavily, realizing where he was.

"Bad dream?" said the doctor, helping the exo to his feet.

"You could say that," Delta answered, establishing his balance.

"Have a seat," said Eran, gesturing back to the couch. "I'll get you some tea."

Delta nodded obediently and returned to the faded cushions. "How is Alice?" he asked as he sat again, more stiff this time.

"The young lady you carried in here?" he called from the tiny kitchen. "She's fine. I'm letting her rest in the bedroom."

Delta sighed with relief. "Thank you for helping her. I owe you a great debt."

"I don't do debts," said Eran, returning with a cup of tea in his right hand and carrying a chair with the other. He stopped suddenly beside the couch and stared down at the tea.

"Is something wrong?" Delta wondered.

"No, it's just… Forgive my ignorance, but do exos drink tea?"

Delta couldn't help but let out a light chuckle. "Yes, actually. Don't ask me where it goes because I couldn't tell you."

Eran shrugged and handed him the tea. "If you say so."

While Delta took a sip of the hot tea, Eran pulled up the chair he had brought from the kitchen, turned it around, and straddled it to face the exo. "Now, we need to talk."

Delta lowered his tea understandingly. "Of course. I'm sure you have many questions, but first, a few of my own."

Eran raised an eyebrow, but conceded. "Very well."

"The girl that was here earlier. What's her name?"

"Ah, that was Ria, my niece. My brother John has already taken her home."

Delta nodded. "I see, and this village. What is it called?"

"Warend."

The exo blinked. "War… end? How peculiar. So, why settle outside the safety of the City?"

"To prove humanity can thrive without walls," Eran said simply. "This was just an experiment at first, but once our town charter was written, it became something of a mission to our ancestors."

Delta was deeply intrigued. "You all came here of your own volition?"

"We all chose to come here, if that's what you mean, but we are not without our support."

"Oh?"

Eran grinned as he recalled an old memory. "Kito!" he called.

Once again, a rusted red frame emerged from one of the back rooms. "Yes, Master Eran?"

"Retrieve my copy of the town charter, would you?"

"Right away, sir," replied the frame, off to find the item in question.

Delta was surprised to see the frame. "Is that the kind of support you receive?"

"Sometimes," said Eran.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I'll show you what I mean," he assured the exo, gesturing to the frame now approaching them with a book in its robotic hands. "Thank you Kito," he said, taking the book.

As Eran began flipping through the pages, he explained. "You are not the first guardian to step foot in this town," he began. "There was one, a Titan, who spearheaded the creation of the settlement from the beginning. He was quite a lively fellow, or so I've heard. To this day, he still sends us much needed equipment, supplies, and even weapons. Let's see… Ah, there he is," said Eran turning the book around for Delta to see.

On the left page was a series of pinned black and white photographs jumbled together. The exo followed where Eran's finger was pointing, and his optics widened as he found the photograph in question. There, posing with what must have been the town's founders, was a towering Titan with fur around his collar and a horned helmet.

Delta opened his mouth to express his disbelief, when he heard the creak of wood behind him. A disoriented Alice stumbled through the doorway, propping herself up against the wall with her good shoulder.

"Where am I?" she croaked.

"Damnit," said Eran, quickly coming to her aid. "You're injured. Please, get back in bed."

"No, I have to keep going. The fate of the City is at stake!"

"You are in no condition to go anywhere," the doctor argued. "Please lie down."

Alice's face contorted with anger. "I'll rest when I'm dead!" she spat. "I have a mission to complete!"

This was news to Delta. He stood up and hobbled towards the angry Titan. She clamed down a little when she saw him.

"It's you…" she whispered. With her opposite hand she rubbed her arm, now slung in a cast, and looked about the room. "You brought me here?"

Delta nodded. "You were badly injured, so I sought out a doctor."

"Speaking of which," Eran cut in, "I thought guardians were immortal and able to heal all wounds. Since you're an exo, I decided to leave it alone, but you're missing your entire left arm! What happened out there?"

Alice and Delta looked at each other, somber expressions on both their faces. Delta decided he would be the one to break the news.

"The Cabal have made their move. They came with an invasion fleet and attacked the Traveler. The Last City has fallen."

Silence fell over the room as the powerless guardians let Eran come to terms with this horrifying revelation. The three stood there unmoving, the air becoming stale from the dismal mood.

Finally, Eran managed to speak. "The Last City… has fallen?"

"Error."

The three turned with surprise to see the old frame standing a short distance away, its attention focused on Delta.

"Kito?" Eran asked, worried.

"Error," it said again.

"Kito! Recite functions," Eran commanded.

Kito did just that as he continued his processes. "Connecting to Tower database… Error. Connecting to Crucible feed… Error. Connecting to Vanguard channels… Error."

Eran stared dumbfounded as Kito continued. "I didn't know he had access to all that…"

The two guardians were just as lost as the frame concluded its processes.

"Contacting Lord Shaxx… Error. Error. Error. All lines down. All databases compromised. Initiating Phoenix Protocol."

The frame suddenly straightened its posture and spread its rusted arms as a spark of light ignited in the center of its chest. The three watched as a wave of transmat energy cascaded across the frame's body. As it went, the faded paint job and rust vanished, instantly replaced by a shining red, orange, and white design.

Eran gaped at the bold symbol of a phoenix now emblazoned across the robot's chest. "…Kito?"

"Transmat complete," said the frame. "Redjack Sleeper Agent Kitokai, online."


	21. The Vault

The wooden porch creaked as Alice leaned on one of the support posts holding up the overhead awning. She was careful not to move her right arm as she adjusted the sling in which it rested, wincing as her injured shoulder throbbed. She cursed in frustration. Should they find themselves in trouble again, she would not be able to fight the way she wanted.

The Titan took a deep breath in an effort to clear her mind. At least she was alive. She owed her life to the warlock and doctor that saved her. She looked down at the loosely fitting, hand-woven cloth that enveloped her now mortal body and sighed. Eran was also kind enough to give her a change of clothes. She was lucky to be there.

Alice blinked as her eyes focused on the dripping of water from the roof above, pattering into the dirt just a few feet away in a steady rhythm she found surprisingly soothing. The storm had finally stopped and the morning sun had begun to creep out from beyond the fields, illuminating the dirt roads of the small town with glorious rays of orange and yellow.

Alice couldn't help but smile and extend her good arm, allowing the water to trickle over her bare palm. She couldn't remember the last time she had appreciated a beautiful sunrise or the fresh smell of rain water in the air. None of those things mattered when she fought as an immortal guardian, but now… She felt vulnerable.

The creak of a swinging door interrupted her thoughts as Delta marched out onto the porch. Finally having the chance to evaluate the exo, Alice looked him over, and was surprised to discover he was shirtless. His dirtied silver body was scratched and beaten all over, and she could now clearly see the jagged socket with bits of wiring and metal hanging out where his left arm used to be.

Delta followed her gaze to his body and ran his metallic hand over the empty socket. "I know, I've seen better days."

Alice jumped as she realized what she was doing. "Sorry! I didn't mean to stare."

"It's fine," he assured her, stretching his good arm. "I guess we both have a handicap."

Alice looked down at her own sling-ridden arm and laughed. "I guess we do."

The Titan looked the exo up and down once more and shrugged, extended her other hand in greeting.

Delta eyed her hand with confusion. "What's this?"

"I think a proper introduction is in order," she replied. "I'm Alice Roseburn, Sunbreaker Titan and Crucible specialist."

Delta's expression grew serious. First he stumbles across a village founded by Shaxx himself, then a Redjack sleeper agent awakens, and now the Titan he saved is a Crucible specialist? He had already calculated the odds. This was anything but a coincidence.

"I am Delta-1. Voidwalker Warlock," said the exo, firmly grasping Alice's hand in official greeting. "You're an acquaintance of Shaxx too, then?"

"More like an apprentice," she admitted.

Delta's optics flared as he began to draw connections.

Alice could guess what he was thinking. "It's true. I'm here on orders from Lord Shaxx himself."

The exo nodded in understanding. It was as he expected. "Go on."

"He told me to find some kind of vault south of the City," she explained. "But before I could get any more information, the Tower fell apart and we were separated. I'm not sure what exactly it is I'm supposed to find, but Shaxx was adamant about it, as if this vault was the difference between life and death."

Delta took a moment as he processed this information, and was surprised when he felt a sense of determination. At last. A mission to complete.

"That Redjack can't be a coincidence either," she went on. "Perhaps he knows where the vault is."

Delta nodded in agreement. "Let's find out."

The exo headed back inside with Alice in tow. At the kitchen table, Eran sifted through stacks of official town papers while the Redjack Kitokai stood behind him, flagging important information.

"How goes the search?" said Delta as he and Alice gathered around the table.

Eran shook his head with frustration. "Nothing yet. It would help if Kito gave me a little more to go on, but he keeps rambling about classification or some such nonsense."

"I apologize, Master Eran," said Kito. "I am unable to access my internal black drive to retrieve such information without a Clearance Code Boon."

"I know!" Eran snapped. "You've told me that four times!"

Suddenly Alice gasped, her blue eyes shrinking in realization.

"What's wrong Alice?" Delta asked, concerned.

Without a word, the Titan ran into the adjacent bedroom and began tearing through her old armor and clothes stored there. It wasn't long before she found the item in question. She sprinted back and shoved a round object in the Redjack's face.

"This is what you need, right? Lord Shaxx gave it to me before we were separated!"

The frame zeroed in on the red, coin-like object in the Titan's hand. He immediately scanned it and his posture grew rigid. Before anyone had a chance to speak, Kito snatched the object away and fed it into a slot in the back of his head.

"Clearance Code Boon accepted. Black drive unlocked. Emergency Vault successfully located."

"That's it!" Alice exclaimed. "That has to be the vault Lord Shaxx sent me to find!"

Delta nodded as his mind raced, trying to put the pieces together. Lord Shaxx must have sent her this way knowing that the sleeper agent would soon wake and direct her to the proper location. Whatever was in the vault, it was clearly meant to be found in case the City fell.

Eran managed to put much of it together as well. "Kito," he said, "you've served my family for generations. Were you really a Redjack all this time?"

"Affirmative," said the frame. "I have always been Kitokai, ranked third among the Redjacks. I was placed here centuries ago by Lord Shaxx himself to carry out his contingency plan should the Last City fall."

"This contingency plan," Delta cut in, "what is it?"

Kito pointed at Alice. "My mission is to lead the Boon's holder to the hidden vault, and bestow upon he or she the power that is kept within. We must leave as soon as possible. There's no telling when the Cabal will expand their search domain."

This Delta agreed with. The ship he destroyed in the forest would not go unnoticed. Although the storm had helped cover his tracks, it was possible that the alien invaders were already trying to hunt down the culprit. The sooner they left this place, the safer they and the citizens of Warend would be.

"The Redjack is right," said the exo, turning to Alice. "Are you fit for travel?"

The Titan bounced on the bridges of her feet. "Of course! My legs work just fine! I'll admit we should probably avoid combat though."

"Then it's settled," said Delta.

"Wait!" Eran cut in, interrupting the pair's sudden momentum. He stood up from his chair and sighed, placing his fingers on the bridge of his nose in frustration. "You two are in no condition to be doing something so reckless!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "We may be injured, but we are not out of the fight yet! If I can do something that will help save the people of the City, then I will not hesitate to do it!"

Delta nodded in agreement and watched Eran to see what he would do.

The doctor glanced back and forth between them and then sighed again in submission. "Fine," he said. "In that case, I'm coming with you."

Delta felt he had to interject. "There is no need to accompany us. You don't have to put your life in danger for our sake."

"The hell I don't!" Eran growled. "Guardians you may be, but the two of you are my patients! Someone has to make sure you don't kill yourselves! I'm coming with you, and that's final."

Delta looked at Alice worriedly, but she just shrugged.

"If he wants to throw himself into danger, let him," she said. "I will not get in the way of a man doing his duty."

Delta's eyes widened. It never occurred to him that Eran acted out of duty. "Be that as it may, I must hear it from his own mouth. Eran, why are you willing to risk your life for ours?"

The doctor crossed his arms as he took a few seconds to formulate an answer. "Well, in the end it's quite simple," he said. "I'm not getting any younger, and the only source of protection for this town has been wiped out. It's only natural that I step up and be a guardian myself for a change. Someone has to do it."

Delta grinned and nodded slowly. "A fine answer. Very well. You may accompany us as we uncover the vault left behind by Lord Shaxx."

Eran grunted at the exo. "Of course. I wasn't looking for permission anyway."

"Wonderful," said Kitokai, who was listening to the conversation. "Now that our party is in order, we must set out immediately. Gather what you need. I will lead you to vault."

"Excellent," said Delta. "But Kitokai, where is the vault in question?"

The frame crossed its metal arms as if it were making a proudly sly expression. "Away from the town, of course. In the southern river."

* * *

Delta placed a hand on the bark of a thin pine tree marking the beginning of the south woods. He straightened the brown overcoat Eran had given him to cover his weathered, mechanized body as he obtained the lay of the land. Before them, the ground dipped into a heavily wooded area. As he peered ahead, Kito marched up beside him.

"This is the way," said the Redjack. "We will reach the river by sundown."

With that the frame continued forward as Alice and Eran finally joined Delta at the edge of the woods.

"Kitokai says we are closing in," Delta informed the others.

"Good," said Eran. "I don't want to be stuck out here when it gets dark."

Alice nodded in agreement. "Let's find this vault quickly. Shaxx is depending on us to retrieve whatever is inside."

The trio pressed on after Kito, down into the thick brush. For many miles they trekked through the trees toward the supposed stream where the vault was hidden. Though there was no sign of a Cabal presence, Delta remained alert as they traveled. After a few hours, they stopped to rest near the remnants of a large fallen tree.

Alice groaned as she rested against the horizontal trunk. "What is this stinging pain in my feet?!"

Eran sighed as he too stooped to rest. "You have blisters. Let me know if the pain gets worse."

"Man, I really took the light for granted," she complained. "Do people put up with this often? It's agony!"

Eran shrugged. "It's pretty common. Looks like you get to experience the downside to being human for a change."

Alice groaned again. "I bet Delta doesn't have to worry about this!"

Delta, standing some feet away with Kito, overheard their conversation. He looked down at his worn, metallic hands. Being human? He was sure he possessed at least part of a human mind, but how much of him was really human rather than machine? He still felt pain to some extent, and he had plenty of emotions that often only added to his problems, but there were also times when something else took over. He had assumed it was instincts, but would instincts allow him to calculate the speed and velocity of an incoming bullet in 0.2 seconds from up to 1500 meters? He didn't think so. In that moment he couldn't help but wonder who he was before. Why would he choose to become an exo in the first place? He suspected that those memories were erased long before his rebellion against the Defense.

The crack of a snapped twig interrupted his thoughts and plunged the group into silence. Delta immediately drew his sidearm and made a clockwise motion with his hand to the others, signaling them to get into formation and spread out. They obeyed, Kito taking his left and Alice his right, with Eran close behind aiming between them with his personal hunting rifle.

Carefully, the group inched forward toward the origin of the sound. They quickly discovered that the land dipped again just ahead. Reading the terrain, Delta signaled for the rest to halt and then slowly lowered himself to his stomach. Once he was comfortably prone, he crawled forward as best he could with one arm until he reached the drop. Cautiously, he peered through the thick foliage into what he now understood to be an enormous ditch, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What is it?" Alice whispered behind him.

Delta clambered to his feet and stowed his sidearm, no longer bothering to be stealthy. "Look for yourself."

The group gathered at the edge to get a good look at the bottom of the ditch. Just a short way down, a small family of deer grazed peacefully. Everyone relaxed at the sight of the harmless animals.

"Awe, how sweet!" said Alice. "They really gave me a scare!"

"The possibility of an enemy presence must remain a priority," said Kito.

"Well sure," Eran agreed. "I hope we don't actually run into any though…"

Delta was about to echo those sentiments, but his superior audio receptors picked up another sound. The steady hum of electricity grew faintly from within the woods behind them.

"Eran." the exo called. "You brought a hunting knife with you, correct?"

Eran nodded in confusion and slipped it out from his right boot. "Yes?"

"Wonderful," said Delta. "May I borrow it please?"

"Um… sure," he said, handing the exo his jagged knife.

Alice eyed him curiously. "You're not going to kill those poor deer, are you?"

"No…" said Delta, weighing the knife in his hands. "Not the deer."

Suddenly, the exo whirled around and fluently executed a powerful roundhouse kick. The party watched in surprise as his foot collided with the head of a cloaked Fallen Vandal. The creature shrieked as its face was crushed in an instant and its now visible body flew into the dirt.

Delta wasted no time in dashing forward. He whipped the knife upward, parrying an unseen blade with a loud clang. He saw his opportunity and rammed his knee square in the Vandal's chest, causing it to squeal and drop its shock blades. With the creature crippled, he flipped the knife in his hand and plunged the tip deep into its neck. He let the body fall as the sound of charged electricity reached him.

Delta sidestepped, allowing the beam from a bow rifle to fly past his head. The shot was all he needed to locate his final attacker. He ran a few more feet forward to enter an optimal range, then squared his shoulder and threw the knife will all his strength into a nearby tree. There was an audible thud and hissing sound as ether burst from the sniper's body. Its lifeless husk fell from the overhead branches and collided unpleasantly with the ground.

Alice gaped in awe at the dead Fallen while Delta retrieved the knife from his last victim. She had never seen such efficient reflexes.

Eran was also quite impressed. "I wonder what he's like with _two_ arms," he murmured.

Kito, seemingly unfazed, approached the exo. "Are there more?"

"Not that I can tell," answered Delta. "That was most likely a scouting party. We have a few hours maximum before their friends come looking. We need to keep moving."

"Agreed. We are departing at once!" the Redjack announced to the rest of the group.

While they gathered their bearings, Delta briefly inspected the Fallen bodies. To his surprise, they were different from the ones he was familiar with. Their colors were of a dusty brown and forest green, like camouflage, and they wore thin metal helmets with four eye slits and carved wooden horns on either side. On their cloaks was painted a faded symbol of what he could only assume was some kind of coiled serpent. The exo shifted with concern. This was a new faction he had never seen before. They seemed rougher around the edges. They felt dangerous.

Once everyone was ready, Kitokai immediately resumed the path of their mission. Everyone else filed behind him, eager to leave the remains of their enemies behind. Delta traveled more alert than before. Meeting the Fallen in the woods after they had supposedly gone underground bothered him. Next time, he might need a little more than a hunting knife.

Delta's optics widened when he remembered the knife. He turned around and held it out for Eran, who was walking behind him. "Sorry. I almost forgot to give this back."

Eran adjusted the grip on his hunting rifle and shook his head. "You keep it. It is _far_ more useful in your hands."

Delta hesitated for a moment, then sheathed the blade in his belt. "Thanks."

"You're _very_ welcome."

Unable to contain her curiosity, Alice jogged up alongside Delta. "I have a question."

"Ask," said the exo.

"You have a sidearm, don't you? Why did you ask Eran for his knife?"

"It might have tipped them off," Delta explained simply. "Fallen have a strong bloodlust and often take chances, but you'll find that they are quite adaptable too. Drawing a weapon could very well have caused the blade wielders to become cautious, and maybe even prompted a preemptive strike from the sniper."

"Makes sense," said the Titan. "You must know a lot about the Fallen. How did you become so knowledgeable?"

Delta's mechanical face shifted as if he were raising an eyebrow.

"Right. Warlock."

"I've always sought answers," said the exo. "But even still, I probably owe much of my insight to… a friend."

His pause and brief pained expression caught Alice off guard. "This friend…"

"She died."

Alice nodded in understanding. "I see. I'm sorry for your loss. Did the Cabal…?"

Delta shook his head as they marched on. "It happened a long time ago."

Alice rubbed her injured shoulder in thought. She sensed a long and tragic story behind his answer. "What was she like?"

Delta took a heavy breath as he tried to formulate an answer while maintaining his composure.

Alice noticed his expression beginning to break. "Sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Delta shook his head again. "It's ok. I just… don't talk about her much."

Alice bit her lip, afraid her curiosity might have unearthed something painful, but Delta's expression gradually softened.

"She was beautiful…" he began. "She was beautiful in every sense of the word, and the most selfless person I've ever known. When I met her, the first thing she did was stand up for me, even though she knew nothing about me. She did not once doubt me, and we quickly grew to trust each other. Before long, I relied on her heavily as both a comrade and a friend. She was a Gunslinger through and through, her words just as accurate as her bullets. Even when there was no way out, she ultimately put others first and stayed true to herself. She tried her best… until the very end."

Alice couldn't help but smile. She had only recently met this exo, yet he radiated raw skill and deadly secrets, like some kind of superior killing machine. He should have felt dangerous, but the way he spoke about his deceased friend made him seem more human than anyone she knew. This Warlock once had something very real, more valuable to him than anything else in his immortal existence, and it was taken from him.

The Titan tucked her free arm beneath her sling in sympathy, and if she was honest with herself, a hint of jealousy lingered within her. Delta's relationship with this Hunter was obviously special. Alice didn't quite understand, but after hearing the exo's heartfelt words, she felt the strange desire to find something like that for herself. She desired to find a purpose. Maybe then… she wouldn't feel so useless.

"What about you?"

Alice blinked as she realized Delta had asked her a question. "Sorry?"

"What's your story?" he asked. "You seem pretty close to Shaxx."

The Titan sighed. A trade of information. That was fair. "Lord Shaxx is more or less my mentor," she explained. "I guess you could say that I'm some kind of Crucible nut. I tried it after my first mission… failed. I fell in love with it, and Shaxx was more than happy to spur me on. There's nothing quite like the thrill of testing all your skills against fellow guardians. I got destroyed at first, but I gradually worked my way up the ranks. I'm sure Shaxx thinks I do it too much, and he's always raving about how you can never have too much Crucible, so that's saying something. To be honest… this is the first time I've left the City for anything else in a very, very long time."

Delta understood her plight. She had some fight in her, of that he had no doubt, but she was a novice when it came to fighting aliens out in the wild.

"Don't worry, Alice. I promise that as long as we travel together, I will protect you."

Alice looked him over curiously. "After the show you put on with the Fallen, I'm convinced of your abilities, but you're still a lightless guardian and pretty torn up."

The exo grunted. "Look I know I'm in bad shape but-"

Alex shook her head. "What I mean to say is… I'll protect you too. I don't know how useful I can be, but I'll try my best. I promise."

"As heartwarming as that was, your promises are pointless."

Both Delta and Alice jumped as they realized Eran was right behind them and overheard everything.

Alice frowned. "That's a rude thing to say, don't you think?"

Eran shook his head in frustration. "I meant no disrespect, but you really don't need to worry about anyone dying. You idiots marched out here in deplorable condition, so as my patients, it's _my_ job to keep you all alive! You shouldn't be out here in the first place. This guy is missing an _arm_ for god's sake!"

Delta just shrugged him off. "I guess we are in good hands then," he jabbed.

Alice smirked. "Yeah! We're counting on you, Eran!"

The two pressed on laughing to each other, leaving the doctor to himself. "Ungrateful bastards…" he muttered.

Before long, the group emerged upon a flat rock formation leading down another hill in a jagged pattern, as if it were a set of natural stairs. Delta stopped atop the highest edge of the formation.

"What is it Delta?" Alice asked.

Delta grinned. "I hear running water. We must be close."

"Affirmative," said Kito. "The river we are looking for is less than a mile away, down the slope and around the bend."

"Finally," said Alice. "My feet are on fire!"

"We mustn't stop now," Kita warned. "We must reach our destination before the Fallen track us here."

Reluctantly, Alice followed the group as they descended towards the riverbed. After a short trek down and around the bend, they came face to face with a raging river and a tall waterfall just up the stream.

Alice looked about the area in confusion. "Uh, Kito? Where's the vault?"

Kito walked up the shoreline until he came beside a curve in the river so that he faced the waterfall directly. "Ms. Roseburn, recite for me the title of Lord Shaxx's favorite Shakespearean play."

Alice raised an eyebrow at his question as she joined the frame at the edge of the river. "I don't know what that has to do with anything, but… he probably most often quotes The Tempest."

Kito nodded in agreement. "You are familiar with his quotes then?

Alice put a hand on her hip in thought. "You could say that. He's a real nutjob when it comes to those plays."

"Good," said the Redjack. "I have only been given a piece of the code. I trust you will provide the rest."

"What code?" said Delta, strolling up behind them with Eran in tow.

Kito paused, then began to recite the words on an age long past. "We are such stuff as dreams are made on…"

Alice's blue eyes widened as she recognized the line. "…and our little life is rounded with a sleep," she finished.

As the Titan spoke the final word, the ground began to vibrate as the hum of hidden machinery suddenly resounded from beneath the party's feet. Everyone watched in amazement as circular metal platforms rose in quick succession from the bottom of the river, forming a path to the waterfall. As the path reached its destination, the falls split to reveal a rockface behind it. Embedded in the rock was a huge circular vault door made of reinforced steel, with a massive phoenix symbol emblazed across it. There was a loud hissing sound as the door also split in two and retracted, leaving behind a dark tunnel leading down into the unknown depths of the vault.

With the way forward now open, Kito turned to his dumbfounded companions and gestured to the artificial path. "Entry code successful. The Vault of Lord Shaxx is now open to you."

Eran peered over Delta's shoulder at the shadowy doorway ahead. "So… which of you is going first?


	22. The Generator

Delta stood at the top of the staircase staring down into the darkness of the vault below.

"Lila," he called.

His little companion materialized next to him, weakly bobbing in the air.

Delta gently took hold of her shell so that she would not have to exert herself. "Are you able to light the way?"

"I will manage," she replied as her single eye brightened, illuminating the path ahead.

Kitokai marched up next to them and peered into the vault. "The internal lighting seems to be malfunctioning. Danger probable. I suggest caution."

Delta nodded, then turned to the two comrades behind him, who were marveling at the waterfall and the craftsmanship of the vault. "I'm going in!" he shouted over the cascading falls. "Follow close behind and stay sharp!"

Alice gave him a thumbs up and followed suit, while Eran carefully brought up the rear, keeping a close eye on the riverbank. Once he was sure they were not followed, he leapt down after his companions.

The company proceeded down the stairs at a restricted pace while Lila lit the way. As they neared the end of the steps, where a large hallway stretched forward, a loud thud resounded throughout the vault.

Delta looked around in alarm, but Kito held up his robotic hand for an explanation.

"Not to worry. The sound you just heard was the entrance closing."

Alice put a hand on her holstered weapon nervously. "A-Are we trapped down here?"

"Affirmative," said the frame. "The exterior door uses the waterfall as a separate energy source to maintain security, however it seems that interior power has failed, which is necessary to open the vault from the inside."

"That's one hell of a design flaw," said Eran worriedly.

"It was intentional," said Kito. "This vault was designed by Lord Shaxx to keep people out, or in if necessary. Two power sources were essential."

Alice grabbed her arm protectively, becoming visibly disturbed. "We can restore the power, right? I don't do well in dark spaces with no way out."

Delta finally spoke up. "I do not think you lead us here to die, Kito. There must be a way to restore the power. What is the second energy source?"

Kito's metallic head twitched. "My protocols forbid me from saying until we reach the central chamber. You will have to see for yourself."

Delta eyed him curiously. "Very well. Come on. Shaxx went through all the trouble to lead us here. The least we can do is figure out why."

The others nodded in agreement and followed Delta once more down the blackened hallway, revealed by Lila's efforts. Before long, they arrived at a smaller set of double wooden doors, barricaded by a thick iron bar. Delta motioned to Eran and the two went to grasp either end, lifting the bar from its resting place and tossing it aside with a ringing clatter.

Their way no longer obstructed, Alice stepped forward and placed her hands on the doors, pushing them inward to reveal the next room.

Delta squinted in surprise as natural light invaded his optics. The chamber before them was a stone-carved circle, supported by thick steel beams that had become corroded with time. Around the walls hung a series of torn red banners with the emblem of a phoenix in their center, the symbol of Shaxx and the crucible. Above the chamber was a large dome, made of the same stone and steel as everything else, but at its top, the ceiling was blown out.

Through the ragged hole, daylight pierced the darkness, illuminating an object in the center of the chamber. Protruding from a thick stone slab, gleaming in the natural beams of light, was a single broadsword with an elegantly crafted gold hilt. In the center of its crossguard, a white gem glowed with a heavenly iridescence.

Alice held out her hand in the direction of the sword. "What is this feeling?" she whispered. "Is that… Light?"

Kitokai simply nodded in confirmation and marched down towards the sword. "This is the Generator, an edge forged as both a weapon and an energy source."

Delta nodded in understanding. "That gem. It's a shard of the Traveler!" An excitement grew within him, but some doubt lingered. Alice claimed to feel it, but he himself felt nothing.

Alice ogled the gorgeous blade. "Generator Edge. This has to be it. This has to be what Shaxx sent me to find!"

"So," said Eran, approaching the sword, "if this is an energy source, then it is self-sustaining?"

Kito shook his mechanical head. "Negative. Its connection to the Traveler would supply it with Light, but now that the connection is severed, its energy supply is limited. Right now, it remains in conservation mode. If you wish to use it, the sword must be removed from its pedestal."

"Seems simple enough," said Eran, suddenly grasping the hilt.

Kito lifted a hand in warning. "Wait-"

It was too late. The crystal burst with a wave of light which sent Eran flying backwards, landing on the hard, stone floor with a thud, groaning.

Alice rushed over and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

Eran shrugged her off and rubbed his head. "I'm fine. Kito, what happened?"

The frame crossed its metal arms as if in a scolding mood. "My explanation was not yet finished. The power infused into this sword makes it a powerful weapon of Light. As such, only guardians can wield it."

Eran grumbled something to himself and walked off in frustration to inspect the rest of the vault.

Delta let Lila float in the air and stepped towards the sword as all the pieces finally fell into place. In their darkest hour, when the Light of the Traveler had been taken from them, what better way to fight back than to wield a weapon with its own supply of Light? Shaxx had made a contingency plan, and now was the time to use it.

The exo grasped the hilt of the sword and lifted with all his might. The sword did not budge. His confusion allowed the blade to catch him off guard. Another wave of energy burst from the crystal, tossing him backwards, his metal body scraping against the stone floor.

Alice rushed over to Delta, who groaned as he sat up. The Titan took hold of his only hand and lifted him to his feet.

"I don't understand," she said. "Delta's a Warlock. Why can't he remove the sword?"

Kitokai looked the exo up and down with his optical lenses. "Because he is no longer a guardian."

The room fell silent as Alice and Lila turned to look at Delta, Kito's words sinking in.

Alice slowly shook her head. "But… does that mean I too am…"

"No," said the frame. "Your susceptibility to the light remains untouched."

"Then why?!"

Delta let out a long sigh and put a hand to his empty arm socket. His fearful suspicious had come true.

Alice was still lost. "He has a ghost, doesn't he? Why can't he take up the sword?"

"This is indeed peculiar," said Kito. "Ghosts are the channel through which Light is given to guardians. If Delta has no channel, then that means-"

Delta held up his hand, stopping the frame's deduction. "It's alright Kito. I can take it from here." He glanced at Lila, making eye contact. She bobbed in the air, telling him it was okay to proceed. The exo turned to Alice. "You see, Lila is not my ghost."

The Titan stared at the Warlock and his mismatched ghost, her mind running at full speed. "Then… that means…"

Delta nodded somberly. "This confirms it. My ghost is dead."

Delta was nearly overcome with sadness at his own words. His little pal, whom he had been through so much with, was really, truly dead. Another victim was claimed by the crash, and his own connection to the Light was severed for good. Another friend was gone. Another friend to be mourned.

It all made the exo very angry, but now was not the time to be held back by grief. Delta gestured to Alice. "You take the sword. I don't much care for overbearing weapons anyway."

Alice stared him down with concern, all too aware of the pain he was trying to shrug away.

Delta gave her a half smile for good measure.

"Fine," said the Titan, glancing between Delta and Lila one more time. She shook her head as she whirled around and marched towards the sword. As she approached, she held out her hand where another ghost materialized excitedly.

Delta realized he had never seen Alice's ghost until now. It was an intense red, like her armor, with four spines protruding from the gaps in its pointed shell. It bobbed up and down, seemingly enthusiastic despite its now severed connection with the Traveler.

"Remus," said the Titan. "You ready for this?"

The ghost spun its shell in anticipation. "Of course!" he replied.

Alice went around the sword and stepped onto the pedestal, positioning her hands over the hilt, while Remus took his place on the other side. The ghost then began spinning as the gem in the sword's hilt began to glow. Delta watched in amazement as a steady stream of light flowed out from the sword and streamed into Remus, who expanded with vigor upon regaining his power.

At the same time, Alice grabbed hold of the sword and shuddered as a flurry of light burst from within her. Slowly, she pulled the weapon from its pedestal and lifted it into the air as flames generated by her newfound Light danced across the blade.

Her ghost bounced with glee. "It worked!" he exclaimed. "The supply is limited, but we have Light again!"

Alice held up the Generator with both hands, staring down at it as she felt the familiar flow of power within her once more. She smiled. "Now I can properly fight back. The Cabal will know vengeance by my hand."

Delta glared at her with concern. "Let's not get carried away. Remember that you have a limited supply of power, and one guardian can't win a war."

Alice waved the sword around, surprised to discover how light it had become in her hands. "Tell that to the one who slayed Oryx."

"You are not a god killer, Alice. Be careful not to get cocky with your power."

Alice took a deep breath. "Yeah, sorry. Shaxx tells me that all the time. I'm just so angry! I want those fat pigs to pay for what they've done!"

"We all do," said Delta, "but first we need to find Shaxx and regroup. We can't take the City back by ourselves."

"A wise deduction," said Kito. "Let us retreat with the weapon before we are forced to use it."

Delta eyed the frame curiously. "What do you mean?"

Kito looked up at the hole in the ceiling where the light was shining in. "This vault has a reinforced interior. Someone made that hole with high-powered explosives, and they are likely to come back."

Delta understood. "Where's Eran? It's best if we leave immediately."

As if on cue, Eran strode out from an adjacent room. "Hey guys. Looks like the rest of the vault has been picked clean. I found what looks like an armory but there's nothing left."

"Probability suggests a Fallen operation," said Kito. "We have acquired the asset. Let us return to Warend and determine our next course of action."

Delta nodded in agreement and motioned for the other two to follow. The squad headed back the way they came to the vault entrance, now sealed shut.

Kito pointed to a faint dent in the floor. "Place the Generator there."

Alice obeyed and flipped the sword, then pressed the tip into the dent. The sword hummed to life, in turn causing the mechanisms in the floor and walls to spring to life. The vault door groaned as it opened again, the roar of the waterfall overwhelming all other sounds.

After confirming that the coast was clear, Delta and Kito led the group back across the river and into the forest. While they walked, Alice loosened the belt around her waist a little and slid the sword through it like a makeshift sheath, securing it to her person.

Knowing full well that the Fallen had a presence in the area, everyone remained on high alert as they traversed the several miles back to town. Delta grew especially worried as the sun set on the horizon and the forest began to grow dark. It would also be dangerous to pass through the area where they were previously attacked, so with the help of Kitokai, he led them on a less direct route.

By the time they reached the edge of the forest, night had fallen, and a full moon hung in the sky. Recognizing where they were, Eran picked up his pace, eager to go back to his home just over the ridge.

"Wait!" exclaimed Delta in a harsh, hushed tone, grabbing Eran by the collar.

"The hell?" said Eran, confused. "Let go of me!"

"Quiet down!" Delta commanded. "Do you hear that?"

Everyone froze and listened hard as the evening wind cascaded over the hill towards them, carrying with it a harrowing sound.

Eran's eyes widened. "Is that… screaming?"

Delta turned to Alice, gesturing towards the sky. She looked up to see a hazy form beginning to obscure the view of the moon. Her heart dropped as she realized what she was looking at. Her throat felt dry as she croaked the word.

"Smoke."

Delta unstrapped the sidearm at his waist and hit the ground, motioning for the others to do the same. Slowly, the four of them climbed over the ridge, and finally laid eyes on the horrific sight.

Across the fields, the town of Warend was ablaze. Massive pillars of smoke rose from the town's center as screams of its citizens rang out through the night. Hovering above the town, almost entirely concealed within the black haze, was an angular ship stained red with two propelling engines on either side. Delta recognized it immediately.

"Cabal."


End file.
